Je suis né pour mourir
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Aprés la guerre, Harry déprime et ne veut plus se nourir. La cause? l'enlèvement de son petit ami. Une personne pourrait l'aider, encore faut-il la convaincre et préparer le terrain en prévision de son arrivée! HPDM changement de résumé!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! je suis Angel of Darks Wings! voici une fic qui vient de loin. C'est un ami qui m'en a donné l'idée. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**je tiens à dire que cette fic et une fix qui aprle de relation enter homme! Si le sujet vous choque ou vous dégoute je me demande ce que vous faites là! donc les homophobes... Au revoir, on n'a pas besoin de vous.**

**Plusieurs des eprsonnage ne sont pas à moi. Seulement l'histoire m'appartient! ET je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mes histoire! **

**En tout cas pas encore! lol**

**Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes**

**Résumé:** Dumbledore est devant son bureau. il regarde la lettre qu'il s'apprète à envoyer. Cette contient la clef qui pourrait les conduire à la victoire... Masi cette clef à un double tranchant!

**Bonne lecture**

**Je suis né pour mourir...**

Prologue

Toujours le même rêve, toujours les mêmes cris, les mêmes morts. Il connaît sa mission, il a été conditionné pour ça. Il a été entraîné pour tuer. Ses pouvoirs ont augmenté, il est l'un des plus grands sorciers jamais connus, et il va le tuer.

Le combat fait rage autour de lui, les hommes, les femmes, aussi bien que les créatures tombent sur-le-champ de bataille. Mais il n'a plus qu'un seul objectif. Le détruire coûte que coûte, enfin presque. Son but serait plutôt de le retrouver lui, de le faire revenir. Mais il ne sait toujours pas comment. Il ne sait même pas s'il est encore vivant. Mais il y arrivera.

Et puis il le voit enfin. Le combat commence. Terrible, vicieux, mortel pour un des deux.

Si l'un vit, l'autre ne peut que survivre. Il doit donc le tuer. Lui seul a ce pouvoir.

Le sort de mort est jeter sur le mage noir. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour tuer le puissant mage noir. Le bourreau s'approche pour donner le coup de grâce. Mais, il n'aura pas besoin de le faire. Lorsqu'il voit son ennemi de toujours, le mage noir lui dit dans souffle :

Souffre encore Potter, tu ne le retrouveras jamais…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

-Debout Harry !

Pas de réponse.

J'aimerais au moins voir à qui je parle ! Allez vieux ! Tu vas pas rester là toute ta vie !

Toujours rien.

Il frappa sur la couverture.

J'aimerais parler à autre chose qu'à une couette ! Merde HARRY !

Le rouquin tira la couette vers lui. Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même le regard dans le vide.

Ron soupira et se dirigea vers son ami. Il le regarda un moment, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il voulut faire un mouvement pour le réconforté, mais la main d'Harry le repoussa violemment. Ron soupira de lassitude.

Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, je sais que c'est pas facile. Mais s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Ca fait trois jours que t'es là que tu manges pas, que tu bois presque pas. Et depuis que tu t'es réveillé on ne t'entend même plus parler. Harry réagit ! C'est pas le moment de se laissé abattre !

Mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Son regard et son visage n'avaient pas changé d'expression. Aucune réaction de sa part.

Dans un excès de rage, Ron attrapa le bras son meilleur ami et voulu le tirer du lit de force. Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et repoussa violemment Ron grâce à sa magie sans baguette. Ron se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, essoufflé. Harry en profita pour remettre sa couette au-dessus de lui comme un dôme de protection face à l'horreur qui l'entourait.

Ron choqué par la réaction d'Harry sortie sans un regard en arrière.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Plusieurs personnes c'étaient rassemblées dans le salon du 12 square. Il fallait trouver une solution au mutisme de Harry et le plus vite serait le mieux. Sirius, Severus et Remus étaient devenus le niveau trio infernale de Poudlard. Depuis que Sirius avait été ramené de sous le voile, leur amitié c'était renforcée. Grâce à une personne au combien cinglé, qui serait bon de ne pas nommer pour l'instant.

Bref ! Ils attendaient avec Hermione bien sagement, enfin presque, que Ron veuille bien revenir de sa visite habituelle chez Harry. Qui habitait l'étage au-dessus.

Enfin, habiter est un grand mot, puisque sa vie se limitait à rester dans son lit depuis qu'il était revenue de Sainte Mangouste.

Tout cela pour dire que tout le monde s'étaient concertés, et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'une seule personne pouvait les aider. Ron n'était pas sur de cette décision. Mais alors pas du tout ! Mais, il était apparue que la seule personne capable de le faire réagir avait disparue, et qu'il fallait bien se rabattre sur la folle de service.

Il avait était décider qu'il fallait allé la chercher. La route était longue, et mieux valait y allez au moins à deux. Ron et Severus partirent donc la chercher.

Et pas n'importe où s'il vous plaît, dans une montagne reculée de la Chine.

Putain ! Y gèle dans son pays !

Théoriquement se n'est pas son pays Weasley.

Ne jouez pas avec les mots, s'il vous plaît !

Je ne joue pas c 'est la strict vérité.

Ben, voyons !

Le monastère où ils devaient se rendre apparue dans le brouillard épais.

Ils ont bien choisit leur coin tiens !

Weasley vous allez me faire le plaisir de la fermer !

Ron bougonna dans son pull. Forcément, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse au moins –8000 dans le coin. Alors il avait juste pris un pull. Un pull pas très épais d'ailleurs. Snape, lui semblait ne pas y faire attention, il s'en fichait plus qu'autre chose. C'est ce qu'il paraissait en tout cas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du monastère.

Plus imposant c'est impossible !

Monsieur Weasley dois-je vous rappelez que ce monastère est le centre de la magie blanche ! Bien sur que cet imposant ! Vous croyez quoi !

Je vous trouve sur les nerfs Snape !

Elle me rend toujours nerveux !

Sadique comme elle est, ça va lui faire plaisir !

Un peu de respect je vous pris ! elle connaît toute la magie et combat contre la mal, elle…

Oui je sais ! C'est une personne qui se bat pour nos vie à chaque instant. Ses pouvoirs dépassent l'entendements du commun des sorciers, récita –il. Je sais ce qu'elle est ! C'est bon !

La prochaine fois, je vous pends sur le pique de l'Himalaya Weasley ! Vous faite vraiment chier !

La seconde suivante, la porte de pierre taillée tourna sur ses gongs. Laissant apparaître un jeune asiatique, les yeux d'un bleu profond avec des cheveux noirs ébènes attachés en catogan. Une tunique blanche et bleue sur lui.

On vous reconnaît toujours de loin avec votre façon de vous engueuler vous ! leur lança t-il.

Severus et Ron baissèrent la tête honteusement. L'Asiatique rit de bon cœur.

Faite pas cette tête, je plaisante ! Elle savait que vous alliez venir !

Elle le savait, hurla Ron. Et elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Snape lui laboura copieusement le pied.

Le jeune sorcier retint un hurlement de douleur.

Seveurs avait encore frappé.

Le jeune Hakku, car c'est son nom, les emmena voir la personne temps recherchée. Ils la trouvèrent dans un jardin à la Japonaise, sous un cerisier. Comment pouvait-il poussé alors que dehors c'est l'hiver totale, on ne posera pas la question. Elle était dans la position du lotus, et sa magie gravitait autour d'elle, telle des lucioles. Sur son visage on pouvait y voir du calme, de la sérénité. Mais aussi ses origines. Métisse d'une chinoise et d'un européen, cheveux noirs corbeaux aux reflets roux sous le soleil chaud de l'été. Ils tourbillonnaient autour de son visage avec le vent magique qu'elle produisait. Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de ses hôtes, elle ouvrit ses yeux en amandes qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à hésiter entre le vert et le marron noisette.

Elle leur fit un sourire, s'étira et alla vers eux, ses longs cheveux flottant toujours autour de son visage.

Bonjour ! Alors quel est le problème ?

Ron faillit s'étrangler.

Tu te fous de moi ! Tu le sais très bien j'en suis sur !

Elle sourit sadiquement.

Oui je sais.

Et t'as pas bougé pour venir le voir ! Ou pour essayer de retrouver Draco !

Non, dit-elle simplement.

Tu n'es qu'une…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. La jeune femme l'avait fait muet d'un sort silencieux. Il lui avait suffit de le regarder une seconde à peine pour le faire.

Laisse dont se n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle. Severus se fera un plaisir de me dire ce qu'il veut de moi.

IL faut que tu viennes avec nous en Angleterre Yûko.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il a besoin de toi.

Je ne peux pas.

Et pourquoi ?

Re sourire sadique.

Donne-moi une autre raison de venir et je viendrais… Je sais qu'il y a autre chose, et je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Severus se sentait désarmé face à elle, pourtant elle n'avait que 18 ans, le même âge que Potter, Weasley, Granger et Draco.

Alors pourquoi ?

Elle sondait l'âme c'est tout. Elle connaît tellement de chose en étend en même temps si jeune que ça en était déroutant. Presque effrayant.

J'ai peur qu'Harry soit tomber… enceinte.

Etait ce si dur à dire ?

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de Ron. Apparemment on avait pas cru bon de le prévenir.

Yûko sourit, et leva le sort.

Alors là j'ai une bonne raison de venir.

Je vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose qu'il soit enceinte ou pas ! ON N'AS PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! hurla Ron. De tout sauf de Toi ! Sale TORDUE !

J'estime que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasse la leçon, tu ne connais rien de ma vie Ronald, dit-elle calmement.

Moi j'estime que c'est de ta faute si Harry est comme ça ! Si t'avais pas mis ton grain de sel dans sa vie, il ne serait jamais mis avec la fouine et il ne serait pas dans cet état là ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Ron n'avait plus aucune limite dans ses reproches. Il regarda un moment Yûko, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne la touchait en tous cas en apparence, de cela il était certain. Il repris son souffle et repartie dans l'autre sens.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hakku regarda Yûko avec un sourire compatissant.

Ca va aller ? lui demanda t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Tu aurais du nous laisser le réprimander. Pourquoi, nous avoir demandé de ne rien faire ?

Etre télépathe ça aide.

Parce qu'il fallait qu'il me dise tout cela pour se défouler.

Même au dépend de ce que tu ressent maintenant ?

J'ai l'habitude.

Elle rentra dans le monastère droite et fière. Ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Du saké me réchaufferais.

Hakku sourit.

Y a pas de saké ici !

Tu es sur ?

Hakku paru réfléchir un instant.

Tu sais, parfois Yûko me fait peur.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi ?

Depuis qu'on nous a interdit de…

Bougez vous les limaces ! Moi mes baguages sont prêtes ! s'écria Yûko qui arrivait presque en courant.

Elle avait tout entendu, les confessions sur l'oreiller allez fuser ce soir. Les interdits ne lui avaient jamais fait peur. Elle les braveraient tous sans exception. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait être égoïste.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yûko se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Elle souffla un grand coup, toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse.

Harry était toujours sous sa couverture. Il ne devait pas avoir bougé depuis les quelques minutes qui avait séparé son semblant de conversation avec son meilleur ami.

Il s'était juste endormi.

Yûko se faufila sous les couvertures pour le rejoindre.

Il était en position fœtal et avait les joues mouillées d'avoir trop pleurées.

Elle le regarda un moment dormir, attendant l'instant où il sentirait sa présence. Ce qui ne devait plus tarder. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux émeraude remplie d'une détresse à fendre l'âme.

Coucou, chuchota t-elle.

Coucou, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, et puis :

J'étais heureux tu sais. Je l'étais vraiment. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'étais entièrement. Malgré la guerre avec lui j'étais bien et je voulais pas qu'il parte.

Yûko le prit dans ses bras comme on berce un enfant. Lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, tout pour le réconforter.

Elle avait décidé depuis longtemps d'aller chercher Draco mais même pour elle s'était une expédition dangereuse. Mais elle allait le faire. Pour lui et pour le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voila le nouveau chapitre de je susi né pour mourir! j'èspère qu'il vous plaira! Vous allez voir que les choses sérieuse commence.**

**certaines personne m'ont dit qu'on ne comprenais pas que à partir du chapitre 1 c'est un flash back, donc je vous le dit c'est un flash back!lol!**

**Je voulez remercier les gens qui on mis des rviews et je voulais dire aussi que j'ai enlevé le truc qui empéchait le personne non inscrite de mettre des réviews!**

**I am pas doué! bref voila! bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 1 Fais évoluer ton corps, ton esprit, ton âme et ton cœur.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marqueras comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque moura le septième mois… »

C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point une simple prophétie peut changer la vie de plusieurs personnes. Pourtant, c'est seulement des lettres, qui forment des mots, et des mots qui forment des phrases.

Elle l'a change à un tel point, qu'il est difficile pour un jeune homme d'à peine 16 ans de trouver le sommeil. Il a les cheveux noir corbeau indiscipliné, des yeux vert émeraude, des lunettes rondes, la peau hâlée, n'est pas très bien nourrit depuis des années et est plutôt maigre, sa taille par contre est normale pour un garçon de son âge, malgré les carences.

Bref, Harry Potter était accoudé à sa fenêtre depuis un bon moment. C'était un fait établie, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses rêves hantés par des cauchemars, il en était arrivé au point d'avoir peur de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Depuis la nuit au ministère, il voyait La scène de la disparition de Sirius. Mais pas seulement. Tous les morts auxquelles il avaient assisté le hantait. Que se soit celle de ses parents, de Cédric, et même de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Voldemort ne le laissait peut être pas lire dans ses pensées, mais il le laissait voir tous les meurtres et toutes les tueries que lui ou ses mangemorts faisaient.

En gros que des choses intéressantes pour la santé mentale.

Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il avait la mort de son parrain sur la conscience, sans oublier que son destin et soit d'être tuer ou d'être le tueur.

Le passé, le présent, et le futur étant très réjouissant il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer son chemin.

C'est vrai a pars ses mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Pas grand chose à pars un Mage noir au cul et le reste du monde ne le voyait pas comme Harry mais comme le Survivant. On ne lui laissait le choix pour rien. Dire qu'il attirait les ennuis était un euphémisme, les ennuis n'aimaient que lui.

Harry regardait les étoiles. La nuit était douce, et dans les étoiles il avait l'impression d'être libre. Il entrait dans une sorte de transe. Comme si, il quittait son corps. Il n'avait plus rien à pars la nuit étoilé et sa lune. Plus rien d 'autre n'existait.

Loin du 4 Privet Drive, un vieil homme regardait un morceau de parchemin. Il avait une longue barbe argenté et des yeux bleus malicieux. En tout cas habituellement. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de repenser à la décision qu'il allait prendre. Il avait en face de lui un appel au secours, l'épée de la victoire. Mais une épée à double tranchant. L'appeler n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Mais il n'avait plus le choix après en. C'était la seule personne capable de les aider à ce moment précis. Ce serait un maître parfait pour Harry. Un maître capable de l'aidé dans toutes ses difficultés magique, émotionnelles. Une personne de son âge capable de comprendre ses sentiments de solitude. Dans la mesure ou elle les avait déjà vécu. Oui, même si le maître qu'il avait choisi était le plus grand maître magique. Il pouvait rester imprévisible. Et qui dit imprévisible dit dangereux. Mais c'était un choix à prendre.

Fumsek ! appela le vieil homme.

Le phœnix vint se poser sur le bras tendu de son maître.

Va, lui dit-il en mettant la lettre.

L'oiseau partie à tire d'aile. Dumbledore venait de sceller l'avenir.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

L'oiseau savait où se rendre mais le chemin allait être long. Qu'importe, il avait un devoir.

Il voyagea pendant plusieurs jours avant d'arriver où il devait se rendre. Une plaine de l'Asie, remplie de cadavre de démons en tout genre. Un dragon et une jeune fille la tête baissée, les cheveux devant les yeux, pendant comme des rideaux, une espèce de petite faux recourbé comme un hachoir à ail et persils dans une main, et un katana dans l'autre, finissaient de tuer les derniers démons encore vivant. Le dragon se transforma en jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années à peine, aux longs cheveux noirs. Le phœnix se posa sur son bras et lui tendit le message. L'homme dragon le lut et dit à sa coéquipière :

Ils ont besoin de nous…

le temps est venue, a jouta la jeune femme d'une voix mystérieuse.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry reçut une lettre de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener au 12 square Grimmaurd pour la fin des vacances. C'est vacances chez les Dursley avaient été bien courtes dit donc. Mais ce n'était pour s'en plaindre. Il était plus qu'heureux. Mais il ne s'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore vienne le chercher en personne. Mais bon…

Le matin il prévint les Dursley, qui semblait content de le voir débarrasser le plancher.

A dix heures sonnante le vieil homme arriva à domicile, pris Harry avec lui et parti sur le champs. Il fallait faire vite. Ils allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry il faut que je te parle avant d'arriver au QG. J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir des personnes qui t'aideront dans ton apprentissage pour vaincre Voldemort. Ce sont des gens important dans le monde la magie. La personne qui va t'aider est l'élu de la lumière. Elle est en guerre depuis toujours, et à de grands pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui dépasse l'entendement. Je te demande de l'écouter en toute circonstance. Cette personne sera ton maître, ton mentor pour toujours.

Mais professeur… Celui que je considère comme mon mentor… C'est vous.

Cela me flatte plus que je ne serais le dire. Mais seule un élu telle que lui pourra t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois apprendre et moi je ne pourrais jamais le faire… Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit Harry, je serais toujours là.

Harry hocha la tête.

Professeur qui sera la deuxième personne ?

Son élève.

On sera deux alors ?

Oui mais attention c'est un élève très particulier.

A quel niveau ?

A toi de le découvrir Harry je ne peux pas tout dévoilé se serait gâcher le plaisir d'une surprise.

Les surprises Harry n'en voulaient plus. L'espoir n'était plus trop en lui. Alors, le mystère aurait pu être dévoilé que ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid à l'arrivée.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Il pleuvait abondamment en cette nuit. Le mal était de sorti ce soir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'élue de la lumière sort de son monastère. Les démons étaient cachés dans les coins de la rue du Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de mangemorts. Evidemment on pouvait compter sur Le grand malade mentale pour faire ce genre de pacte.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour savoir ou était l'élu ? Très simple la magie pure se sent de loin.

Dans un « pop » deux silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent.

Le lampadaire de la rue les éclairait… Mais pas longtemps. L'ampoule s'éteignit la seconde suivante, suivit très vite de toutes celles de la rue.

Une des deux personnes sortie délicatement une faux de son manteau, et fit scintiller le manche sous la lumière de la lune. Du feu commençait à sortir de ses doigts sur l'autre main. Son compagnon émit un grognement sourd. Et sous la capuche on put voir deux pupilles jaunes à la rétine fendue.

Lentement, ils commencèrent à avancés vers un terrain vague. Arrivé sur le seuil, une porte apparue. La silhouette aux yeux jaunes fauves ouvrit la porte en premier, en ne manquant pas de vérifier ses arrières et son compagnon. La silhouette à la faux, rentra à reculons dans la maison.

Personne n'avait osé jeter un seul sort. Leurs opposants étant trop puissants.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry attendait les nouveaux arrivant avec une grande impatience, depuis que son directeur l'avait laissé seul dans la maison.

Même s'il ne voulait pas de surprise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux au sujet de son mentor. L'élu de la lumière, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais dans la voix de Dumbledore, cela sonnait comme une puissance fascinante et prodigieuse. Il voulait savoir, et était assez excité. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Il était devant la grande vitre du salon accoudé au fauteuil de velours rouge.

Il se cassa la figure par-dessus le dit canapé, lorsque les lumières de la rue s'éteignirent d'un coup. Se redressant pour voir dehors, il marcha à quatre patte jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les deux silhouettes étaient là, sous la pluie battante, se dirigeant vers la maison, impressionnante de puissance. Dumbledore lui-même ne possédait pas une telle force.

La poignée de la porte tourna.

Harry couru comme un fou pour arriver dans le couloir. Se pris les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher.

Madame Black outré par temps de bruit dans sa maison, se mit à hurler comme une furie.

Lorsque son tableau vit les yeux jaunes sauvages et dangereux du premier visiteur, ses cris moururent dans sa gorge.

Le deuxième visiteur ferma la porte et se retourna pour faire face à Harry toujours étalé par terre. Apparemment, la scène la fit beaucoup rire.

Un coup de main où ça va aller, lui demanda l'homme au yeux jaunes.

Harry fit non de la tête et se releva en quatrième vitesse.

D'un même mouvement, les deux inconnus enlevèrent leur cape. Devant Harry se tenaient maintenant deux asiatiques. Un homme et une femme. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt deux ans. Il avait de grands cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et un air très doux. Son regard d'un bleu profond (ils avaient changé de couleur et d'apparences entre temps ) avait la même expression que celui de Remus. Même si les yeux de Remus étaient ambre.

La jeune fille derrière lui avait le même âge qu'Harry, à quelque chose prés. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs aux reflets roux sous la lumière et des yeux qui avaient l'air d'hésiter entre le vert et le noisette. Son regard était plus pénétrant. On avait l'impression qu'il sondait l'âme et qu'il renfermait bien des mystères. C'était presque un outrage d'avoir des yeux si sondant. Ils sondaient trop l'âme s'en devenait gênant. Cette sensation d'être mis à nu était vraiment stressante.

Je me présente Hakku, lui dit l'homme

Et moi c'est Yûko l'élue de la lumière.

Harry resta bouche bée.

Comment c'est vous, articula t-il avec difficulté.

Yûko se remit à rire.

Surpris ?!

Bah… Oui…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Elle n'y est pas allez de main morte pour le premier cours la Yûko. Je suis crevé, j'en peux plus. Faudrait commencer par ce qui c'est passé ce matin pour mieux comprendre. Je veux plus refaire un journée comme celle là !

Yûko arriva à pas de loup dans la chambre de son jeune élève vers 5h00 du matin. La chambre dans laquelle elle était, était dans les tons bleue pastel. Le lit à baldaquin avait des tentures bleue foncées. La tête brune sortait à peine des couvertures. Le réveille allait être dur mais ça valait le coup tout de même.

_Yûko t'abuse, intervint Hakku dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ca se fait pas dés le premier jour…_

_La jeune fille lui fit un sourire sadique et continua son avancée vers sa victime endormie._

_Elle se positionna prés de la tête de son apprenti, leva gracieusement la main et invoqua un sceau d'eau spécial réveil. Elle posa son autre main sur le culot du sceau…_

_Hakku grinça des dents. _

_Pauvre gosse dés le premier jour franchement !_

…_Puis renversa d'un coup sec le contenu de l'eau sur la tête de Harry qui hurla de tout son soul. Il se redressa d'un coup dans son lit insultant copieusement sa maîtresse, qui faisait le plus beau des sourire sadique et enjoué._

_Allez debout Harry ! lui dit-elle, tu prends une bonne douche et tu me rejoins dans la chambre au bout de l'aile droite. Je l'ai transformé en salle d'entraînement…_

_Elle fit mine de partir laissant le survivant trempé complètement abasourdit._

_Et dépêche-toi, parce que je ne tolèrerais aucun retard c'est clair !_

_Pas commode la prof en plus. _

_Harry prenait sa douche trop lentement pour Yûko qui attendait depuis 6 minutes 4 secondes et 55 centièmes._

_Faut pas trois cent ans pour prendre une douche non d'un chien !_

_Laisse-lui le temps, il va arriver._

_Elle haussa négligemment les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_Yûko tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Il courut à sa suite._

_Reviens !_

_Arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain, Yûko put sentir la vapeur. Une douche bien chaude, hein !?_

_Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain. De la où elle était, elle pouvait voir sans problème le robinet à travers les portes de la douche. Un petit tours du poigné et…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! PUTAIN C'EST G'LE !_

_Yûko pouffa. Son élève avait beau tourner le robinet dans tous les sens, impossible de changer la température polaire._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Dès la première seconde Yûko avait voulu commencer par des travaux pratique à savoir le combat à l'épée magique. Harry ne comptait plus ses bleus et ses égratignures._

_Yûko avait beau dire qu'il se débrouiller bien pour un débutant, lui n'était pas du tout convaincu de son niveau, vu qu'il tombait approximativement toutes les 20 secondes ou alors se faisait désarmer._

_Ensuite, elle décida de passer à la magie. Les duels, étaient impressionnant. Harry arrivait à tenir le niveau 5 secondes de plus avant de s'écrouler à terre._

_Comme à l'épée magique des progrès,( mais moins ce qui était un temps soit peu rassurant) à faire mais excellent niveau pour une personne de son âge. Grand potentiel magique, elle n'était pas déçut d'être venu._

_Vers dix heures une pause petit déjeuner. Harry étant sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue._

_Pendant ce temps Yûko écrivait les prochaines activités et les choses à amélioré sur son physique pour avoir plus d'endurance._

_Après le petit déjeuner cour de sortilèges. Toujours pour voir le niveau. Toujours à améliorer, bien sur. Les potions je ne vous en parle même pas !_

_Ensuite vers 12h30, déjeuner. Harry n'en pouvait plus mais Yûko voulait continuer pour voir le boulot qu'elle devait faire avec lui._

_La suite se fut Hakku qui la fit. Cour de musculation pendant une heure, suivit par un cour d'occlumencie avec des bases de légilimence. Cours plus agréable qu'avec Snape mais encore plus fatigant._

_Ensuite Harry vit entrer Yûko avec des grimoires capable de faire pâlir Hermione elle-même tellement ils étaient gros. Elle les déposa sur une table qu'elle fit apparaître._

_J'espère que tu aime la lecture Harry ?_

_Ben c'est à dire que…_

_Tant mieux t'as pas le choix ! lui dit-elle en souriant._

_Harry regarda les titres des livres. Soins, latin, runique, sortilèges, potions, défenses contre les forces du mal, créatures bénéfiques et maléfiques du monde magique et leurs aptitudes, comment devenir un animagus confirmer sans l'avis du ministère bien sur !, et le dernier…_

_MAGIE NOIRE ! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE !_

_Non pas du tout. Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis, lui répondit calmement Yûko. Si tu apprends les sortilèges de Magie noire tu auras les armes pour te défendre. Et puis tu sais la magie n'est pas mauvaise en soit. C'est la façon dont on s'en sert._

_Harry resta comme un con._

_si tu ne te sert de ces sortilège qu'a bonne escient et jamais pour toi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que se soit la fin du monde. Si tu est assez sage pour savoir quand et pourquoi tu dois le faire, ou est le problème ?… Tu ne seras pas mauvais pour autant, si tu sais à quoi t'attendre pour mieux te défendre se n'est pas une mauvaise chose, argumenta Hakku._

_De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas donner ce livre si je n'était pas sur de toi, lui dit Yûko._

_Ca veut dire quoi ça !_

_Quand bon griffondor et en temps qu'élu pour vaincre Voldemort, et bien je pense qu'on ne t'aurais pas choisi pour le faire si tu n'était pas apte à y arriver. Donc j'ai confiance en toi. Et puis,… Je sais des choses sur ton passé qui me montre que je peux avoir confiance._

_C'est à dire._

_Tu n'as jamais était très heureux chez ta tante je me trompe ?_

_Harry était troublé._

_Si je te dit ça c'est pour de prouver que si tu avais vraiment était mauvais à la base ou que tu sois comme un être capable d'utiliser la magie noire, comme on dit, et bien tu serais allez depuis longtemps rejoindre Voldemort dans ses rangs pour te venger de ta souffrance. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, parce que tu es toi, tu es Harry._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_La journée continua avec pour mission lecture. Yûko avait laissé les deux garçons seul dans la salle d'entraînement prétextant un truc urgent à faire ailleurs. Alors elle parti sans dire où elle allait._

_Pendant ce temps, Hakku apprit une formule bien pratique à Harry pour apprendre tout ce qu'il lisait. Il lut avec acharnement le livre de soin aux blessures magiques ou non magiques. Le livre était gros mais Bizarrement Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en décrocher. Lui qui n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé lire, fut conquit. Sauver des vies avec ses connaissances avait quelques chose de fier en soit. Se dire qu'il pouvait sauver plutôt que porter malheur aux gens qu'il aimait, l'aider à se sentir moins coupable. Enfin façon de parler._

_Dans la maison tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Yûko débarque avec un presque cadavre dans les bras._

_Aidez-moi bon sang resté pas planté là ! hurla t'elle._

_Hakku ne fit ni une ni deux il couru vers elle pour l'aider à installer le blessé sur le canapé du salon._

_Harry va chercher de l'eau et un torchon propre ! s'écria Hakku._

_Yûko fit apparaître quantité de fioles. Il fallait faire vite est commencé par nettoyer les blessures. Elle fit disparaître les tissus qui recouvraient encore le corps du patient._

_Lorsque Harry arriva dans le salon avec son eau et son torchon, il resta planté devant le spectacle qu'il lui était offert._

_Merde Malfoy !_

_Dire qu'il était mal en point était un euphémisme. Il était couvert de sang, d'écorchures, de brûlures, et de toutes sorte de blessures possible et inimaginable. _

_Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?_

_Reste pas planté là ! Tu me donne cette fichue eau ou quoi !_

_Harry se précipita. Hakku déchira en deux le torchon qu'il trempa dans l'eau pour commencer à nettoyer les blessures. Il fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant._

_Harry put voir sur un seul homme ce que la guerre pouvait faire. Car, il en était sur, il avait du refuser d'être un mangemort et l'avait payer cher. Il avait la cage thoracique partiellement enfoncé, des os briser un peu partout des traces de fer rouge de tenailles, de fouets. Sa peau avait tendance à partir à certains endroit. Harry cru qu'il allait vomir tellement le spectacle était répugnant de violence et de souffrance. Il pouvait voir de ses yeux le mal que l'héritier des Malfoy avait à respirer. Pas étonnant vous me dirais. _

_Finalement il finit par vomir le long du dossier du canapé._

_Tu peux t'en allé Harry je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi, lui dit doucement Yûko._

_Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti presque en courant dans sa chambre. Il laissa la porte entre ouvert au cas ou…_

_Toutes ses tortures étaient gravé dans les paupières d'Harry, comme marquer au fer rouge. Il lui était impossible de les oublier. Dégoûté au plus au point, il retourna rendre son dîner dans les toilettes de sa chambre._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

C'est finis, je ne veux plus d'une journée pareille ! Inutile de dire où je suis maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis en train de veiller ce cher Draco, qui a la plupart de ses blessures guéries et d'autres en voies de guérison. Grâce à sa science des plantes et des potions, Yûko a dit qu'elle réussirait à lui faire disparaître toutes ses cicatrices, enfin presque, celle du cœur et de l'âme seraient plus longue apparemment. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression que le sous-entendu était pour moi. Bizarre non ?

Elle l'a également mis sous sommeil magique, pour lui éviter toute douleur inutile. Il se réveillera dans un jour ou deux, mais sera très affaibli aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ce qui se comprend.

Elle m'a également fait remarquer qu'elle avait fait exprès de me laisser avec eux dans le salon au moment de la guérison. Il faut que je vois de tout qu'elle me dit ! Elle en a de bonnes !

Elle dit aussi que dans la mesure ou j'ai vu ce qu'il a avait vécu, je pourrais en profiter pour jeter mes préjugés à la poubelle et commencer avec de nouvelle base avec lui. Pas convaincu du tout, mais bon. C'est vrai qu'elle a raison et que je veux bien faire un effort, à conditions que lui en fasse aussi cela va sans dire !

Si je dois le veiller cette nuit, je ferais mieux de veiller intelligent, donc je prends le livre de soin que je dois finir. Pour ensuite commencer la défense.

Lorsque je commence un nouveau chapitre, je l'entend qui s'agite dans son sommeil. Il murmure des mots inaudibles. Mais je ressens sa souffrance et son malaise. J'ai remarqué depuis que j'ai fait mon cour d'occlumencie et de légilimence que je suis plus réceptif à ce qui m'entoure. Il souffre, il doit être en train de rêver de son agression.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il prononce mon prénom, presque comme une litanie qui l'empêcherais de tomber dans le néant. C'est troublant. Pourquoi moi, je comprends pas ? Mais peut-être que j'ai rêvé.

Harry…

Ah non j'ai pas rêvé !

Merde alors ! Son visage se crispe un peu plus sous la douleur. Il a l'air si vulnérable, si… je sais pas mais vu comme ça on a envie de le protéger comme une chose fragile et précieuse. J'ai beau me répéter que c'est Malfoy…Ben ça marche pas !

Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui prend la main. Je lui murmure des mots réconfortant et on dirais que le son de ma voix finis par le calmer et il se rendort paisiblement ou le maximum possible.

Par contre il a décidé de ne pas lâcher ma main. Bon je crois que je vais devoir rester comme ça. J'ai peur de le réveiller et puis de toutes façons je suis fatigué.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Yûko arrive dans la chambre de son nouveau protégé et trouve Harry endormi sa main dans celle de Draco. Ce dernier la tien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle trouva le tableau charmant, mis une couverture sur le dos de Harry et repartie de la chambre avec un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le brouillard était épais. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. On avait du mal à voir le grand parc de la résidence. On avait du mal a distinguer les vielles pierres du manoir. Ce manoir, qu'il fasse beau ou pas et froid et on sent, la souffrance, la peur, les cris.

Si on y regarde de plus prés encore, si on va encore plus profondément dans le manoir du malheur, on trouve des cachots. Ils sont tous vides… Sauf un. Il n'y a pas de lumière dans ce cachot. Il y a juste la lune qui passe à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre.

Si on tend l'oreille on peu entendre, des petits cris plaintifs pleins de terreurs. On croirait entendre un enfant.

Si on regarde prés du rayon de lumière on voit un orteil, un pieds, des jambes replier et des bras les entourant. On peu voir que le prisonnier de cette cellule se balance d'avant en arrière.

A y regarder de plus prés ce n'est pas un enfant, même si il semble aussi fragile. C'est un garçon de presque seize ans.

Un garçon blond. Il souffre, il a peur, il voudrait même mourir s'il pouvait.

Mais on ne le voit pas. IL souffre et on ne le voit pas. Personne ne le voit. Les gens autour de lui toute l'année ne savent pas, ou ne veulent pas savoir ce qui lui arrive à chaque fois qu'il rentre chez.

Il est si froid, si méprisable, si cruel, si hautain, qu'on oublie que c'est un être humain. Et on oublie que même lui peu avoir des problèmes. Que même lui, il peu se cacher si facilement derrière ce personnage. IL le fait tellement bien, qu'on ne peut pas voir sa souffrance.

ET pourtant, il y a une personne qui le voit.

Sa mère. Narcyssa.

C'est à ce moment là que des bruits de pas firent sursauter le jeune homme.

IL se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, et ses yeux s'élargir sous la terreur. IL avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. IL voulait savoir quand est-ce que son père allait le laisser tranquille.

Une fine silhouette blonde se dessina dans l'ombre.

Maman, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

Oui c'est moi mon chéri.

Elle sorti sa baguette de sa poche et ouvrir le verrou de la porte. Elle se dirigea le plus vite possible vers son fils, et le pris dans ses bras.

Mon chéri je suis tellement désolé, pleura t-elle. Tout ça à cause de ta…

Le dit pas maman…le dit pas…père ne vas pas être content…IL va encore vous frapper. IL frappe et torture toujours. Je veux plus qu'il vous fasse du mal.

Elle continua de bercer son fils tendrement.

Elle ne voulait plus que son fils souffre comme cela. Cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Elle allait partir. Elle allait se proclamer enfin membre de l'ordre du phœnix.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était espionne pour Dumbledore.

Elle allait sortir son fils de cet enfer. Quelques minutes avant de retrouver son fils dans les cachots elle avait envoyer une lettre pour Severus, elle savait qu'il l'aiderait.

Draco s'était endormi dans les bras protecteur de sa mère. L'espionne l'entoura d'une cape, qu'elle fit apparaître. Ensuite, elle l'emmena loin de cet enfer.

Une fois sorti des cachots elle se retrouva en face de son ami.

J'ai cru que c'était Lucius qui revenait, hoqueta-elle.

Donne le moi Narcyssa, je vais l'emmener, et tu viens avec nous.

Non il faut que j'aille chercher le sac que j'ai préparé. Je reviens par-devant !

Cyssa !

Mais elle était déjà partie.

C'est pas grave on va attendre ta mère jeune homme.

Il jeta le jeune garçon sans aucune douceur au sol.

Draco poussa un gémissement de douleur.

C'est pas assez fort mon garçon, il va falloir remédier sinon ta mère ne se dépêcheras jamais !

Non, gémit-il.

Doloris, incendio !

Les hurlements commencèrent. Il frappa le jeune homme sur les paroi du manoir.

Narcyssa arriva en courant.

ARRETE ! SEVERUS ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS A MON FILS !

C'EST D'ABORD LE MIEN FEMME !

Lucius !

L'homme la regarda avec un sourire sadique. Et se retransforma.

Tu as désobéi, Draco devait devenir mangemort et être un homme un vrai, pas une… une… cette chose ! C'est de ta faute ! Et vous allez le payer très cher tous les deux !

Narcyssa voulu se servir de sa baguette contre son mari mais il l'en empêcha et l'a fit valdinguer à plusieurs mètre. Il s'approcha de sa femme avec une épée. Elle ne peu qu'utiliser la dernière arme qu'elle possédait. Une pierre magique que lui avait donner Dumbledore pour qu'elle l'utilise en cas d'extrême urgence. C'était le moment. Elle allait mourir à petit feu avec une épée dans le ventre avec pour dernière image la souffrance de son fils.

Plus loin beaucoup plus loin, Yûko senti le contact avec un autre endroit que le square se faire. Une des pierres qui avait étaient confié à Dumbledore venait d'être activée. Cas d'extrême urgence donc. Elle parti en prétextant un truc urgent à faire ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle s'attendait à voir une chose dans ce genre, mais tout de même pas à ce point.

Une belle femme blonde avait une épée dans l'abdomen et perdait lentement, mais sûrement son sang, tandis qu'un homme était en train de torturer un jeune garçon blond déjà bien amoché. Le coup qu'il lui donnait était sur la cage thoracique. Il allait lui transpercer les poumons et le tuer dans d'atroce souffrance. Pas qu'avec ses blessures, il ne serait pas mort sans souffrance, mais là beaucoup plus. Se noyer dans son sang, c'est pas la top du top non plus.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, elle bondit sur l'homme avec puissance et l'assomma. Le tuer la démangeait, mais elle avait pas le droit encore. Dommage ! Il fallait rester discrète quand même !

Malgré son intervention rapide, elle ne put empêcher au jeune homme, au moins un poumon perforé.

Et merde !

Elle regarda son pou, très faible limite inexistant. Mais encore vivant. Il allait pas le rester longtemps si elle ne se bougeait pas vite le cul !

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la personne qui devait être sa mère.

Malheureusement pour la pauvre femme, elle était morte. En colère, Yûko ferma les yeux de la morte fit une bref cérémonie pour que son âme repose en paix et parti le plus vite possible vers le square. Car c'était devenu impossible de transplaner dans le sens inverse dans le territoire du manoir, même pour elle.

Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le lui permettre pour atteindre la frontière de la propriété. Elle dut parcourir une longue distance pour y parvenir. Elle sentait que son fardeau partait de plus en plus loin d'elle, et le supplia de rester en vie.

Tu vas peux me lâcher maintenant non ! ta mère qu'est ce qu'elle dirait, alors qu'elle a tout fait pour te sauver la vie, franchement ! Ca se fait pas ce que tu fais !

Puis elle sentit une présence indésirable dans le coin. Les démons l'avait trouver, elle est son protéger.

Elle déposa le mourrant sur le tronc d'un arbre. Surveilla son pou encore une fois.

Fait pas le con putain ! je t'en pris !

Elle fit apparaître sa faux et prépara ses pouvoirs pour son autre main.

Les premiers démons arrivèrent rapidement. La bataille commença, elle promettait d'être sanglante.

Elle protégea le garçon blond de toutes ses forces et bientôt, il n'y eu plus aucun démons, à part sur le sol où ils était toute une montagne (enfin pas loin !).

Elle reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras et continua sa course vers la sortie. Et enfin elle y arriva. Elle avait cru ne jamais y parvenir. Vite le temps lui était compté !

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1! j'éspère qu'il vous a plus et je vous dit à mardi prochain! une petite réviews des questions! des revendications!? allez y je verrais ce que je epux faire! **

**A plus! Angel of Darks wings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! c'est re moi!**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire si c n'est que j'ai était accusé de plagiat le semaine dernière sur mon autre fic, je tiens a dire à la personna m'ayant accusé, que je ne lui en veut pas du tout, et qu'elle a bien fait de me demander! L'insident étant maintenant clos et résolue bonne lecture et je voulais remercie encore une fois Kimmy lyn qui a était super sympa voila!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 :

Baptise moi !

Harry faisait un de ses cauchemars. Il se sentait oppresser au plus profond de lui, Voldemort lui imposait encore ses tueries. IL lui torturait l'esprit à force, ce n'était plus possible.

Peurs, douleurs, cris, viols, tortures, morts. Il ressentait toutes les douleurs.

Il appela à l'aide au plus profond de lui-même, la douleur des autres étaient trop fortes pour lui. Qu'on le tue d'un coup plutôt que toutes ces souffrances !

Il se sentit qu'on le secouait doucement pour le réveiller.

Harry réveille toi, disait une voix douce.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se retrouva en face de deux perles orages.

La seconde suivante, il se redressait et parti vers la salle de bain en courrant. Il se jeta la tête la première dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Il cracha de la bile bien sur. C'était acide, ça brûlait la gorge. Bref c'était vraiment pas le bonheur.

Il toussa, cracha, et finit par pleurer dans les toilettes.

Il voulait juste oublier l'horreur de la nuit, de la mort, de la douleur, qu'il ressentait comme étant la sienne.

Une fois calmé, il retourna dans la chambre pour continuer sa surveillance.

Il se figea lorsqu'il trouva un Draco Malfoy tout à fait réveillé devant lui.

Ils passèrent un long moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Ca va ?

Harry hocha la tête et fit un sourire sans joie.

C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

j'ai mal aux côtes.

je reviens.

Harry sorti de la chambre et frappa à la chambre de Yûko.

Entre Harry !

Comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi.

L'asiatique sourit. Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur toutes les surfaces de son corps. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que des cheveux puissent être aussi longs. Elle portait un kimono vert pâle avec des fumeroles de vert plus foncé. Aux manches des dessins de fleurs et des feuilles et une ceinture verte foncé. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, les genoux prés de sa poitrine en train de lire un parchemin fait de soie. Une tasse de thé vert sur la table base.

Hakku est sorti. Il es réveillé je suppose ?

oui.

Tiens tu lui donneras ça.

Et elle lui lança une fiole avec un liquide bleu clair.

C'est pour quoi ?

Ses côtes ne sont pas bien remise et son sternum en plus d'être mal en poing est un os très long à cicatriser. Ca va l'aider.

Harry pris la fiole est sortie de la chambre.

Tiens bois ça et rendors toi, dit-il à Draco.

Aucun regard méprisant aucune insulte ? Ca ne cacherait pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Pourquoi veux tu que ça cache quelque chose ! Bois cette fiole et couches toi ! Tu dois te reposer !

Harry retourna à son fauteuil et rouvrit son livre de soin.

Tu as l'intention de rester là ?

Oui !

Et pourquoi je te pris ?

Parce que elle m'a….

Harry arrêta ses paroles, est ce qu'il devait parler de la présence de Yûko à Malfoy.

Tu parles de qui ? De ma mère ? Elle va bien ! Elle est là ? Je peux la voir ?!

Le cerveau fatigué de Harry mit un moment avant de tout assimiler.

Je sais pas.

Comment ça tu sais pas ! c'est pourtant pas difficile de savoir si une personne est dans un endroit où l'on est quand même !

Elle est pas là.

Où est-elle ?

J'en sais rien ! Et arrête de me crier dessus !

Je crie si je veux !

Draco éjecta sa couverture loin de lui et entrepris de se lever. Harry l'en empêcha en le prenant par les épaules.

Reste là ! Tu est blessé je te signale alors tu va me faire le plaisir de rester là !

Lâche moi !

C'est ce moment là que Yûko choisit pour entrez dans la chambre.

Tu peux sortir Harry je m'en occupe.

Harry acquiesça et sortie.

Bonne nuit et à demain. C'est Hakku qui viendra.

D'accord.

Quoi que tu entendes cette nuit je veux que tu restes dans ta chambre Harry. Tu as compris ?

Oui.

Bien.

Harry obéit à son maître mais avant, il voulait allez voir Buck qui devait être seul là haut. Il lui donna à manger, le flatta et l'hippogriffe lui permit d'avoir un peu de réconfort en le laissant se coucher sur son flan. Il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi, car il entendit un cri de désespoir qui venait de la chambre de Malfoy. Il courut vers la chambre voulut l'ouvrir, mais se ravisa bien vite se rappelant l'ordre de son maître. A contre cœur il alla vers sa chambre bleue et s'endormit bien vite.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je commence à en avoir marre de ces conneries ! Je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, avec des gens que je connais pas, à pars Harry. ( Il s'était mis d'accord avec son cœur et n'allait pas le nier, il l'aimait et allait l'appeler comme ça en tout cas dans on esprit. Même si sa langue avait fourchée tout à l'heure… ben oui fourchée un Malfoy n'ai pas vraiment de bonne foie c'était un trait de famille alors bon, a quoi bon… )

Je sais que ce qui c'est passé au manoir n'a rien de très reluisant, mais je voudrais qu'on explique. Parce que au moment où j'ai heurté le deuxième mur ( merci papa) Je me souvient de rien. Juste de la douleur. Du noir, de la violence, de mon âme et de mon corps à jamais souillé. Je me sens sal intérieurement et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ça.

Que se soit de mes sentiments anormaux ou de… Ce qu'il m'a fait… Mon père… je sais plus comment prendre les choses. Je suis trop perdue. Et cette fille que je connais pas, qui me regard depuis tout à l'heure sans bouger d'un sourcil, ça m'énerve encore plus. J'aime pas ses yeux, ils sont dérangeant, ils me percent trop à jour, j'aime pas cette sensation. J'ai pas besoin de maintenant. Ce que je veux, c'est ma mère. Elle était en danger tout à l'heure, je l'ai sentie. Dans mon rêve, je l'ai vu couverte de sang. Morte… mais ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peux pas me laisser. Elle est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'une hallucination. Elle ne peux pas m'avoir dit Adieu. Je sais qu'elle est là, Harry me déteste tellement qu' il a juste voulu me faire peur, me faire du mal !

tu n'as plus de questions ? c'est bizarre tout à l'heure tu avait l'air dans avoir à revendre.

Vous êtes qui vous d'abord !

Je m'appèle Yûko.

Yûko comment ?

Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ce n 'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment savoir n'est ce pas ?

Elle me déconcerte, mais elle à raison. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour reculer le moment où je devrais entendre la réponse à ma question.

Où est ma mère ?

Elle vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Le mieux est que je te raconte comment je suis venue te chercher.

Je la sens mal cette histoire.

Ta mère avait une pierre magique en sa possession. Elle ne devait l'utiliser quand cas d'extrême urgence. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a donner, quand elle a accepter d'être une espionne pour l'ordre du phœnix. Cette après midi, elle l'a utiliser, parce qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de ta sauver la vie. Lorsque j'a sentie la pierre s'activer, je suis venue tout de suite. Ton père avait enfoncé une épée dans le flan de ta mère et elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Toi, il allait te donner le coup fatale en enfonçant ta cage thoracique. Je suis intervenu à temps pour te sauver la vie. Mais… Malheureusement, lorsque je suis venue voir comment ta mère allait,… Il était trop tard et j'ai pas put la sauver…. Je suis désolé Draco.

Elle ne ment pas, je le sais mais la vérité est trop cruelle pour que je l'accepte. Alors je hurle, je cris, je frappe. Je fais tout pour qu'elle parte pour qu'elle me laisse seule. Je veux pas la voir. Qu'elle s'en aille. J'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. J'ai pas besoin d'elle !

DEGAGE !

Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras comme l'aurais fait ma mère. ET je ne peux que la détester et la repousser encore plus.

je sais que c'est pas facile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Mais tu auras tout le temps de rester seul après. Pas maintenant. Alors je ne partirais pas.

DEGAGE ! VA T'EN !

Elle me sert un peu plus contre elle. Elle n'ai pas plus vieille que moi et elle se conduit comme une mère de substitution. Mais je n'en veux pas. Mais à quoi bon se battre j'ai plus rien. La seule personne qui m'aimait est morte et la personne que j'aime le plus au monde après ma mère, me déteste. Alors je pleure toute ma tristesse toute ma rage toute ma douleur, Pour qu'elle puisse s'arrêter un jour.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hakku réveilla Harry comme convenu le lendemain matin. Sa nuit avait été courte, qu'importe il dormirait mieux la nuit suivante.

Ils commencèrent avec des échauffements musculaires et des assouplissements. Par la suite Hakku lui demanda d'apprendre ces exercices pour qu'il puisse les faire seul.

Il l'emmena ensuite faire de la course à pied pendant deus heure et demi non-stop.

Harry avait les poumons en feu et tout son corps demandait grâce.

En rentrant au ber caille, il trouva l'elfe de maison de son parrain Sirius dans la cuisine en train de lui faire le petit déjeuner en ronchonnant contre une jeune asiatique qui se croyait tout permis.

Harry vit rouge et s'apprêta à sauter sur la créature lorsque qu'Hakku le retint.

C'est bon Harry, lui dit –il calmement. Je crois qu'avec ce que lui a expliquer Yûko, il n'y aura aucun problème.

mais ce… !

je sais que la confiance ne viendra pas tout de suite. Mais tu dois le garder ici, et le respecter un temps soit peu. On fait tous des erreurs c'est dans la nature.

Je peux pas !

Harry parti en courant de la cuisine.

Harry !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal partout. J'ai mal à mon cœur, à mon âme. Je me sens sal. Je veux mourir. Je veux quitter mon corps et ne plus revenir. Je ne veux plus sentir cette sensation de vide en moi. Je n'ai plus rien.

Je sais que je me répète et que ça ne m'avanceras pas de le redire. Mais la seule personne au monde qui m'aimais, est morte la nuit précédente, et la personne que j'aime, même si elle à calmé les hostilités, me déteste. Je me demande ce qui me reste, … A pars rien. Dehors c'est la guerre et la mort pour un traître à son sang comme moi.

Mon père me hais, je l'ai terriblement déçut et veut me faire payer ma double trahison. Une mort simple est rapide serait trop douce. J'ai l'impression que les seules choses qui me soit possible soit la mort. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat de toute façon personne ne va plus me regretter maintenant.

Si je meurs au moins je pourrais être tranquille.

Je me fige lorsque qu'une créature qui ressemble à un elfe de maison apparaît pour m'apporter à manger.

Bonjour Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Dame Yûko a demandé à Kreattur de vous surveillez pendant votre repas Monsieur Draco Malfoy Monsieur.

Va t'en je veux pas de sa nourriture !

Monsieur Draco Malfoy doit se nourrir Monsieur.

Va t'en !

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Draco Dieu merci tu es là !

…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hakku m'a laissé seul pour tout l'après midi, et Yûko est rester avec Draco toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Elle vient juste de descendre dans le salon pour me demander où était Kreattur.

Pour le reste je suis entrain de lire dans le salon le livre de soin. Je lis les cent dernières pages et j'aurais finis.

Je sais que Malfoy ne va pas bien. D'après les cris que j'ai entendu avant d'aller me coucher, je crois qu'il vient d'apprendre la mort de sa mère. Je comprend sa douleur. C'est pas simple de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour vous.

Personnellement je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé au Manoir Malfoy mais ça doit pas être très reluisant.

Tiens j'ai pas rêvé la poignée est entrain de tourner.

Merde ! si c'est quelqu'un de l'ordre ce qui est sur, je suis pas dans la merde ! C'est le cas de le dire !

Je me lève d'un bond du canapé rouge.

Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Je me mets à tourner en rond pour savoir par où je vais. Pars où je me tire ! Pars où je me planque bon Dieu !

Trop tard !

Cyssa !… Narcyssa !

Merde c'est Snape ! Qu'est ce qui fou là ce con !

Il arrive dans le salon et moi je suis toujours comme un con, a chercher la sortie de secours !

Vite un truc intelligent à dire ! Vite !

Snape ! Vous, … vous, … vous,… ( rien à faire ça sort pas ! Allez souffle un grand coup et vas-y !) Qu'est ce que vous foutez là !

La surprise dans ses yeux par bien vite, et il répond du tac au tac.

Je pourrais vous retourner la question Potter !

Vous êtes chez moi je vous signal ! Sirius m'a légué le Square !

Je suis avant tout au quartier générale !

Il a été déplacé pour les vacances d'été !

Et c'est vrai en plus.

Pas pour tout le monde.

Puisque je vous dis que je suis chez moi ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux !

Ne me parler pas sur ce ton Potter ! Je suis nullement impressionné ! Et je sais qu'elle se trouve ici !

Je savais pas que Kreattur était une fille, et que son nom cachée était Narcyssa, et encore moins que vous étiez proche tous les deux !

…

Harry 1 Snape 0. On continue ?…

Vous êtes cloué par ma performance à deviner vos fantasmes les plus enfouis!

Non juste par la bêtise de vous autres les Gryffondors doubler d'un Potter et filleul d'un vulgaire chien errant !

Ok ! UN partout ! Il le prend comme ça alors ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Mais je tiens à souligner que c'est lui qui à commencer ! Je rejette toutes responsabilités !

SEVY ! hurle une hystérique qui se prend pour l'élue de la lumière.

Elle se jette carrément à son cou, comme le ferait une enfant au cou de son père après qu'il soit revenu d'un voyage d'affaire. C'est assez attendrissant à voir, si on enlève le fait que c'est Snape bien sûr !

Elle arrive comme un cheveux sur la soupe là ! Au moment où j'allais lui éclater le nez.

Par contre un truc qui me fait plaisir, il est par terre !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Assied toi Sev' ! tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Non ça va merci ! je veux juste savoir où est Narcyssa. J'ai retrouvé sa pierre d'appel, mais rien d'autre à pars du sang, et un bon nombre de démon dans la forêt du domaine.

Elle était pas là bas ?

Non et Draco non plus. Je m'inquiète.

T'inquiète plus. Draco est là et… Narcyssa ne souffre plus maintenant.

Le professeur de potion eu du mal à avaler l'information est resta muet un moment.

Je peux le voir ?

Oui, il est en train de manger je suppose. Kreattur lui a apporté à manger.

Le professeur se lève doucement de son fauteuil, et regard la jeune fille en face de lui.

C'est pour lui que tu es revenu, n'est ce pas ?

C'est lui, mais Séverus, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

lequel ?

je voudrais que tu change de comportement envers Harry.

Pourquoi je te pris ! Il est comme son père, il…

Non c'est faux. et tu le sais très bien. le fait est qu'avant tu agissais ainsi pour le protéger dans l'ombre. Et maintenant tu le hais vraiment, et je sais pourquoi. Pas parce qu'il ressemble à James ou parce que c'est un Gryffondor comme tu le prétends. Maintenant si tu le hais c'est parce que tu le tiens pour responsable de sa mort. Et aussi parce que tu hais le fait que tu n'ai pas pus être là au moment de sa mort. Tu aurais préféré que se soit toi que lui et le fait que tu soit encore vivant te rends malade. parce que tu vis sans lui, tu te raccroche à ta stupide haine à deux balles de mes couilles que j'ai pas.

Severus resta immobile, choqué, et abasourdie.

On à chacun sa façon de surmonté la mort d'un proche ! Harry fait comme toi ! Il rejette la faute sur Kreattur. C'est normale, il lui faut du temps comme à toi, mais tu verras… je suis sur que tu iras mieux, ainsi que lui dans un temps prochain…

Elle avait ajouté sa dernière phrase d'un manière mystérieuse.

tu peux aller le voir maintenant si tu veux. Je suis sur qu'il doit être sur le point d'étrangler ce pauvre Kreattur qui n'a rien fait d'autre qu'obéir, dit –elle en riant.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquels, Draco restait dans sa chambre à ce renfermer sur lui-même. Harry lui, avait ses nuits rythmées par les cauchemars, avec lesquels il finissait toujours au toilette, à rendre ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Quand au journée, elles commençaient par entraînement, après la course à pied qui se faisait de plus en plus longue chaque jours. Suivit par entraînement à l'épée, de défenses, de légilimence et d'occlumencie. L'après midi était plus cool, atelier lecture. Mais apparemment, Yûko voulait l'agrémenter de combat à main nue, pour améliorer les réflexes de son élève. Pour l'instant Harry progresser un peu tous les jours, et Yûko était plutôt fière de lui.

Harry n'en pouvait plus et demandait un break, … même minime. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Il avait quand même fini par lire trois des ouvrages que lui avait donner Yûko. En ce moment il travail avec Hakku son animagus. Dur, dur ! Pour l'instant les recherches de l'animal n'avait pas donner grand chose. Harry était assez déçut, mais, d'après Hakku il fallait qu'il apprenne à être un peu plus patient. Pour un Gryffondor c'est aussi simple que de ne pas être têtu et aimer le rouge.

Harry avait reçut des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione qui passaient leurs vacances au Terrier. Son meilleur ami voulait savoir quand est ce que Dumbledore allait le laisser sortir de chez son oncle et sa tante pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Il lui expliqua aussi que le QG avait était déplacé et que personne ne voulait leur expliquer pourquoi.

Le professeur Snape qui était à la grande surprise de Harry en plus d'un ami de Yûko était aussi le parrain de Draco, venait souvent voir son filleul. Le filleul en question ne voulait toujours pas sortir de sa chambre et mangeait à peine. Harry se demandait même s'il dormait moins que lui.

Il ne connaissait toujours pas les détails de son agression, mais il savait que son père en était le responsable, et qu'il avait tuer sa mère par la même occasion. Et Harry trouvait le moyen de se plaindre de son oncle et sa tante.

Le Survivant avait surpris un semblant de conversation entre Yûko et Snape sur Draco. Apparemment, en plus de ne pas manger il ne parle presque pas et passe son temps à lire des livres que lui apporte son parrain.

Cette nuit là Harry n'arrive pas à dormir et va boire un coup d'eau dans la cuisine. En remontant les escaliers, il vit de la lumière sous la porte de Draco. Tout naturellement, il toqua à la porte.

Qui est ce ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis il se lança. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure.

C'est moi.

Qu'est ce que tu veux !

J'arrive pas à dormir, et comme j'ai vu de la lumière je me suis dit que peut être, tu voudrais un peu de compagnie.

Non-merci !

je te laisse alors…

Il recula sa tête lorsque : …

Attend Potter !

Oui.

Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Tu as pitié c'est ça ? Et bien sache que j'ai pas besoin de toi !

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur ( petit clin d'œil à Mélanie, d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas comment tu fais ).

Tu crois que je viens te voir parce que j'ai pitié ? Décidément tu me connais mal ! mais bon c'est vrai qu'on est pas ami alors ça se comprends.

ILs se regardèrent placidement pendant un moment.

je suis pas venu à cause de la pitié, je n'en ai pas envers toi. Je suis simplement dégoûté par le comportement humain. Enfin si on peut appeler ainsi la personne qui t'a fait ça. Je voudrais seulement t'aider, et savoir, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, et puis je me suis souvenu d'une chose. C'est vieux tu me diras mais, il y a longtemps tu ma proposé une main… Si je te tend la mienne ce soir tu refuserais ?

Draco sembla réfléchir. D'un côté son Honneur de Malfoy lui hurlait de le **foutre** dehors et de ne plus le regarder avec la moindre parcelle de respect. Ses sentiments lui disaient d'accepter, c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? Mais sa honte plus que tout autre chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normale d'avoir de telles pensées envers un autre homme. Il lui était devenu difficile de faire un choix maintenant. La carapace qu'il avait si bien faite autour de lui avait marcher à la perfection jusqu'au jour où son père l'avait…

Il devait laissait son honneur de Malfoy à la poubelle, à quoi il pouvait bien lui servir maintenant. Ses sentiments, il en avait eu honte à un moment de sa vie. Au tout début, lorsqu'il apprenait l'amour à sens unique c'était dur. Mais son ami Blaise l'avait beaucoup aidé et il avait fini par accepter son homosexualité. Mais quand son père avait tout appris… Toute sa honte était revenu au centuple. Impossible de la terrasser, elle était trop forte. Cette honte de son corps, de son cœur, de ses sentiments de sa nature, que son père disait anormale.

je suis pas normale… Chuchota t-il. Je peux pas.

Pourquoi tu ne serais pas normale. Être ami avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas un crime encore ! Et puis j'ai pas encore un Malfoy dans mes connaissances à garder.

Tentative d'humour débile, c'est vrai, mais le Serpentard semblait sur le poing de fondre en larme, et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

Dis oui Draco. Enterre, cette putain de haine !

La haine fut enterrer ce soir là. Ce fut un bel enterrement, et un beau baptême.

**Voila pour le deuxième chapitre un petite reviews pour savoir si ca vous a plus? merci beaucoup a quelque lecteur qui me lise et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Angel of Darks Wings**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! C'est enfin les vacances! Qui ne les attendaient pas!**

**Alors pour se premier mardi de vacances je vous offre le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous plairas!**

**Merci pour les encouragement des réviewseurs (je sais pas si ça se dit) **

**C'est tout, Bonne lecture à tous et je m'excuse pour lesf autes mais la personne qui et censée le faire pour moi et ben elle a complètement oublié, alors peut être que vous aurez un jour, un chapitre sans trop de fautes, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Va falloir être patient.**

**Encore bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 Sur deux fronts…

Certain matin, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il aurait mieux valut rester sous la couette ? Ce jour là je suis sur que plusieurs personne aurait voulu ne jamais voir le jour se lever.

YÛKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une tornade brune sortie en courant de sa chambre, dévala le couloir et les escaliers en s'écrasant par terre parce qu'elle avait loupé trois marches. Elle se releva en quatrième vitesse arriva dans le salon se prit les pieds dans le tapis pendant que Madame Black hurlait tout son saoul d'insultes. Elle se relava encore une fois sous le regard amusé de Yûko qui la voyait depuis la cuisine.

YÛKO C'EST LA FIN DES HARICOTS !

Calme toi voyons Harry c'est pas la peine de crier comme ça.

Mais si ! Les Weasley viennent dans quelques instants pour faire le ménage dans le square !

En à peine une seconde se fut le brand bat combat ! Et tout le monde étaient sur le pont pour faire disparaître toutes traces de leur passage. Un seul problème persistait. Il était devenu suicidaire de faire sortir Draco ou Harry hors du QG dans les conditions de guerre, vu que des démons et des mangemorts étaient dehors à attendre docilement qu'ils sortent leurs museaux.

Une idée de Génie Yûko ? C'est le moment ! lui dit Hakku.

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules. Rien nada que dalle.

C'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber en panne sèche !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh ! Ca va, hein ! C'est pas le moment de râler ! Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi d'avoir les bonnes idées ! … Et puis faut savoir ! L'autre fois tu m'a dis que j'avais des idées suicidaires !

faut me comprendre aussi ! L'autre fois tu est partie toute seule pour éradiqué une invasion de démons, alors qu'on tous étaient de l'autre côté du champs ! Y a de quoi râler quand même !

Pourquoi je savais que tu viendrais m'aider ! lui rétorqua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'est ça fait la maligne !

Je fais ce que je veux !

Ouais bah ça j'avais vu ! Espèce de gamine !

Tu t'es vu toi avec les blagues que tu fait encore aux prêtres lors des cérémonies !

Harry siffla d'un coup sec.

Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais… ILS ARRIVENT !

TOUS DANS LE GRENIER !

Ils coururent tous les quatre dans le grenier poussiéreux du manoir.

AAAAAAAAAAAAATCHOUM !!!!!!!

A tes souhaits Harry !

Merci DraAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHOUM !!!!!

Le grenier, Hein ? En voilà une idée quelle est bonne très cher Hakku !

J'ai pas penser qu'il était allergique à la poussière, dit ce dernier en entendant Harry éternuer.

J'ai l'impression que tu pense pas beaucoup c'est temps dernier.

Yûko tu me….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHOUM !

le dernier éternuement fit voler toute la poussière autour d'eux. Ce qui en suivit une crise d'éternuement collective. Au même moment toute la troupe Weasley entrait dans la demeure.

Vous n'auriez pas entendu un bruit ? demanda Madame Weasley.

Ca doit être L'autre machin qui fait des siennes aux sous-sols, rétorqua Ron.

Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça Ron. Il n'a pas une mauvais fond, il a appris à être comme ça on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, lui dit Hermione.

Allez ça suffit il faut faire le ménage pour que se soit présentable lorsque Harry pourra sortir de chez ses Moldus, leur dit Ginny.

Ils se mirent donc tous à l'ouvrage.

Pendant ce temps trois étage plus haut.

Ca va Harry tu vas survivre ? demanda Draco.

Ca va je vais Bien AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHOUM !

Autant ouvrir la lucarne avant qu'il finisse par s'étouffer avec toute cette poussière, fit remarquer Yûko.

Ouais je vais le faire.

Hakku entreprit alors une véritable expédition vers la lucarne.

AIE ! C'était mon pied !

Pousse toi tu m'écrase !

ATCHOUM !

Toi et tes idées !

En se frayant un chemin dans la montagne de cartons poussiéreux, Hakku fit tomber la moitié de la pile sur Harry qui avait le malheur de se trouver juste en dessous.

Là, je suis sur d'avoir entendu un bruit de chute, dit Mme Weasley.

Moi aussi je l'aie entendu, dit Hermione.

Je crois ça vient de la haut ! Vous croyez qu'il y a des souris ? continua Ginny.

Elle doit être grosse… Commença Fred.

…alors la sourie. Finit Georges.

Sous une pile de cartons et entre deux éternuements.

Ca va 'Ry ? demanda Yûko.

Je vais mourir AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHOUM !

C'est sur que vu comme il s'étouffait à moitié il valait mieux le sortir du grenier.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ! On va pas laissé notre sauveur national y passé à cause de la poussière et d'une simple pile de cartons ! s'écria Draco.

Dans les escaliers.

je suis sur qu'il y a quelqu'un la dedans, chuchota Mme Weasley.

En arrière si il se cache c'est qu'il n'est pas de l'ordre et très dangereux si il est rentrer dans le square, s'écria M. Weasley.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et s'écria :

Stupéfixie !

Le sort se retourna contre lui.

PAPA !

Arrière mangemort nous somme plus nombreux !

je vous conseille de ne pas sortir une autre ânerie ou je vais m'énerver sévère ! s'écria une jeune asiatique.

…

Viens Harry, je t'emmène dehors, lui dit Draco.

QU'EST CE QU'IL FOU LA CELUI-LA ! s'étrangla Ron.

Couchez le pitbull ! Lui dit Yûko.

DE QUOI !

Yûko s'approcha de M. Weasley pour lui retirer le sortilège

Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Mme Weasley paniquée.

Des amies, lui dit Yûko en souriant. Demandez à Dumbledore !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

L'ambiance était vraiment tendu. Il y en avait des choses que les Weasley et Draco ne pouvaient pas savoir. Mais, ils étaient plus qu'obligé de faire avec.

Dumbledore avait été clair ils leurs fallaient du clame, de la tranquillité et du calme !

Harry était pour le moment avec Ron et Hermione dan sa chambre et essayait tant bien que mal de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu était ici voyons ! je comprends plus rien ! s'écria Ron.

C'est à se demandé si tu comprends quelque chose de temps en temps ! rétorqua Hermione.

Et puis depuis quand tu es ami avec la fouine !

Depuis une semaine quand on a enterrer la hache de guerre, expliqua Harry.

Ah ouais ! Et on peux savoir pourquoi ! C'EST LA FOUINE HARRY !

Je sais qui c'est Ron !

Mais pourquoi bon sang !

Parce qu'il n'est pas le petit connard qu'il laisse paraître, voilà pourquoi !

Laisse moi rire ! Les Malfoy sont tous comme ça et le seront TOUJOURS !

Arrêtes avec tes préjugés ! Tu t'es vu ! T'y vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

Il se fiche de toi ! Et va finir par t'avoir ! C'est un fils de mangemort !

Hermione, en avait marre que Ron pique sa gueulante et ne laisse pas Harry expliquer son histoire et ça commençait à lui hérisser le poile.

Et tu crois que tu es blanc ou tout noir ! On finit tous par tuer un jour dans une guerre, qu'importe le camp où l'on se trouve !

La déclaration de Harry fit taire Ron et Hermione lui demanda :

Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ? Tuer ou non c'est une question de choix.

Il eu un sourire amer.

Pas pour tout le monde.

Si !

Pas pour moi ! … C'est mon destin ! … C'est mon destin de le tuer, murmura t-il.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche horrifiée.

Et pourquoi ce serait ton destin ? lui demanda Ron.

Dumbledore m'a dit la prophétie. C'est à lui qu'elle a était faite. Je dois le tuer ou être tuer de sa main. Je suis né avec ça.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(Nda: à partir de là c'est le point de vue d'un autre personnage, un personnage qui n'est aps encore apparue. Mais pas de panique vous aurez des réponse plus bas!)

J'ai la clef ! Enfin je l'ai ! J'ai réussi ma mission ! Vous serez enfin libre mon maître ! Vous pourrez enfin asservir les humains ! Et nous, Hybrides et démons, qui sommes à votre service, nous vous accompagnerons dans votre règne !

J'ai tué les deux prêtres assez facilement. C'est qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas que je sois de l'autre côté. Il faut dire que j'ai joué mon rôle à la perfection. Ce pauvre idiot de Watanuki n'a rien vu venir. Il va se rendre compte de son erreur très vite. Lorsqu'il sentira mon maître sortir de sa prison, il saura. Et surtout elle ! Elle va savoir à la seconde même ! Elle va sentir le mal s'infiltrer en elle comme un poison ! Elle va souffrir !

J'ai bobo la tête ! Où est Himawary ! … 

**(Nda: encore un autre point de vue d'un personnage différent! pas de panique vous allez vous en sortir) **

**LA CLEF ! elle est où la clef !**

**PUTAIN ! Yûko va me tuer ! Watanuki fais ta prière ! Ta carrière de médium est finie !**

**Bon c'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Il faut que je trouve cette putain de clef ! Où est-elle ! Où est-elle !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! C'est pas vrai ! je la retrouve pas !**

**Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je … hurle !**

**Ca va pas Watanuki, me demande Doméki.**

**Non ça va pas ! Ca se voit pas assez !**

**Faudrait que tu m'explique ce que tu as à courir dans tous les sens comme un taré que tu est.**

**Il m'énerve lui ! Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! C'est pas le moment de me chercher !**

**Ecoute moi bien toi ! J'ai paumé la clef !**

**TU AS QUOI !**

**c'est la première fois que je le vois perdre son sang froid comme ça lui. D'habitude il est calme, limite à la ramasse à parler super lentement sur le même ton neutre, même s'il est très alerte et doué et un super exorciste.**

**OUAIS BON C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !**

**ELLE VA TE TUER YÛKO QUAND ELLE VA L'APPRENDRE !**

**COMME SI JE LE SAVAIS PAS FRANCHEMENT !**

**Bon restons calme. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, elle était où ?**

**…La dernière fois que je l'ai vu je l'avais,.…MAIS ELLE ETAIT DANS MON CŒUR TU VOULAIS QU'ELLE SOIT OU !**

**Bah lors pourquoi tu l'a cherche ?**

**parce que je l'a sent plus pardi !**

**la dernière personne avec qui tu était c'était qui ?**

**Himawary !**

**Hum !**

**Tu crois que c'est elle ! Ma belle Himawary n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil !**

**Yûko t'a dis une fois, qu'elle n'était pas déesse du bonheur ! Tant déduis quoi ?**

**Faut aller vérifier tout de suite !**

**je prend mon arc !**

**J'appèle Koda !**

**Koda c'est mon renard blanc. J'ai bien le droit de faire des précisions, NON ? Même en temps de crise.**

(On reviens au premier point de vue)

Vous êtes là mon maître ! je vous libère !

Himawary !

Qu'est ce qu'il foute là ceux là. Je l'ai pas assez endormi l'autre.

Rends nous la clef ou je tire et je n'ai jamais raté ma cible, me lance hargneusement Doméki.

Watanuki me fait ses yeux de cocker, et sa saleté de bestiole me grogne dessus.

Himawary ! Je t'en pris fait pas de bêtises ! Fais pas ça !

je leur fait un sourire carnassier.

Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable !

Je lance mon bras vers l'avant et fait déferler le vent et le feu sur ce cher Doméki qui n'a pu esquiver mon geste. Il s' étale avec violence sur le mur de fond et s'écroule à terre. Il se redresse péniblement en secouant la tête.

L'autre pauvre idiot me lance son renard que je m'empresse de noyer sous un véritable déluge d'eau. Qu'elle contraste fascinant tout de même. Une renard des neiges qui à le pouvoir du feu en lui. Watanuki s'avance vers moi en courant son sabre en main. J'esquive le coup, récupère l'épée d'un tour de poigné et blesse le médium sur le flan droit. Il tombe à terre, et son sang commence à faire une marre autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps l'archet me regarde avec des yeux pleins de colère et de vengeance.

Qui si frotte si pique. C'est qu'il y tient à son petit médium !

Il a le bras cassé et plusieurs brûlures, mais il s'en fiche. il veut me faire payer. Ca se voit dans ses yeux.

Vas –y qu'est ce que tu attends ! Tue moi !

Il prépare sa flèche que je m'empresse de lui renvoyer en plein cœur.

Mais il est rapide le bougre. Il l'évite, mais la prend tout de même dans le bras gauche.

ET deux bras inutilisables ! DEUX ! QUI DIT MIEUX ! UNE JAMBE ! UNE JAMBE POUR LA DAME DU FOND !

Je profite du laps de temps pour mettre la clef dans le socle de la fiole géante, qui retient mon maître prisonnier. La clef tourne.

VOUS ETES LIBRE !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(Nda: ca y est le point de vue est normale)

Ca va mieux Yûko, demande Hakku.

Ouais ça va je vais survivre, murmura t-elle.

Tu nous a foutus la trouille ! S'écria Snape. On peut savoir ce que tu as eu ?

Sourire amusé.

Pas maintenant, répondit –elle. Plus tard. Hakku tu viens avec moi on retourne au temple.

Je te suis.

Pourquoi tu y retourne tu vas revenir quand même ! s'écria Harry.

T'inquiète pas je vais revenir. Je veux juste vérifier deux, trois choses. Par contre j'aimerais bien que Tu ailles chercher Dumbledore Sev'.

Pas de problème je vais le chercher.

A plus tout le monde !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils ouvrirent la porte. C'est à ce moment là qu'une boule de lumière aveuglante se dirigea vers Yûko. Elle ne fit ni une, ni deux… Elle referma la porte d'un coup sec !

Va y avoir un petit problème pour sortir ! déclara t-elle avec un sourire.

T'appèle ça un « petit » problème ! s'égosilla Hakku. C'était pas prévu que les démons aient autant de pouvoirs, d'un seul coup, qui plus est !

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Mme Weasley.

Rien, dit précipitamment Yûko. Il n'y a rien. On va s'en débarrasser très vite !

Yûko me refait pas le coup des idées suicidaires c'est pas le moment !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un sourire séduisant. Elle mit sa main sur son torse, et s'approcha de lui d'une manière féline. Hakku se mit à rougir la seconde suivante.

Yû-Yûko, articula t-il avec difficulté. A quoi tu joue ?

Je l'appèle, murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et le jeune asiatique écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui une bourrasque de vent froid traversa la pièce et un homme en noir arriva dans des volutes noires.

Je me disais aussi, dit-il du voix faussement étonné lorsqu'il vit les yeux assassin de Yûko sur lui. Je suppose que tu l'a senti autant que les démons. Bien qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

Envoie tes hommes dehors. Ordonna t-elle.

Tu sais je ne pense pas que cela serve à grand chose.

Yûko le regarda avec une expression de pure haine et l'autre avec des yeux de pure envie et de perversité.

Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange de se service ?

Non ! Yûko ! On peut …

Elle fit taire les dires de Hakku d'un geste de la main. Les membres de l'ordre du phœnix regardaient le scène sans vraiment comprendre.

L'interlocuteur de Yûko lui fit un sourire sadique. Mai pas comme celui de Yûko. Le sien était juvénile, celui de l'homme mauvais.

Je le ferais, mais d'abord tu fais ce que je te demande.

Mais bien entendu.

Il claqua des doigts et plusieurs fantassins habillé de noir et avec des katanas apparurent.

Obéissez lui !

Bien maître, leurs dit-ils.

A plus tard Yûko.

Hakku soupira désespérément.

on aurait trouver autre chose !

Tais toi !… Vous ! dit-elle en désignant les fantassins. Vous allez nous aider à nous débarrasser des démons qui se trouvent dehors, et à couper le courant du quartier. Les démons sont nombreux et plus puissants que le moyenne. Hakku et moi nous allons vous aider mais pas longtemps. Lorsque nous serons partis, je veux que vous protégiez cette propriété jusqu'à ce qu'on reviennent. Personne n'entre à par nous et l'homme en noir avec un homme avec une barbe blanche. Une fois que nous serons revenu vous nous aiderez à effacer la mémoires des Moldus alentours. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit. Hakku se prépara à la bataille et Yûko fit apparaître sa faux et son katana.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, préparez vous a toute éventualité d'attaque !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_(Nda:Un troisième point de vue, parés promis j'arrête)_

_J'ai mal à la tête j'ai mal aux bras. Je sais que le génie et partie avec sa petite protégée à couettes. Salope ! Si je te retrouve je tu tues ! _

_Je suis pas mal amoché mais je survivrais grâce à mes pouvoirs d'exorciste. Je sens que mon bras casé et mon bras blessé de ma propre flèche se guérissent d'eux même. Watanuki !_

_Je lève la tête et je vois Koda qui essaye de le faire bouger avec son museau._

_Non ! je hurle._

_Je cours vers lui a toute vitesse et le prends dans mes bras._

_Watanuki ! Ne meurt pas je t'en supplie ! Pas maintenant !_

_Doméki, je l'entend murmurer._

_oui c'est moi._

_Je t'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet…_

_Je lui fait un sourire sans joie._

_T'es qu'un imbécile ! Watanuki !_

_Après toutes ses années passées ensemble, on est toujours pas fichu de s'appeler par nos prénoms._

_Sa voix est tellement faible._

_C'est ce qui reste de notre éducation purement japonaise comme dit Yûko._

_Shizuka, me dit-il._

_Ne te fatigue pas trop Kimihiro, je vais t'emmener voir un guérisseur._

_Je fais un mouvement pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener mais il m'arrête. _

_Non, je veux te dire quelque chose avant…_

_Tu me le diras après ! je t'emmène d'abord !_

_Non, s'écrit-il faiblement. Je dois te le dire… Maintenant !_

_D'accord._

_Tu sais Shizuka, je n'ai toujours considérée Himawari comme une sœur !_

_Et c'est ça que t'avais à me dire !_

_il rit puis tousse._

_Non c'est le reste que j'avais à dire._

_Il fait un énorme effort pour caresser ma joue. Sa paume sur ma joue… me donne tant de sentiments, j'ai tellement attendu un tel geste._

_Je veux que tu sache que même si j'ai pas toujours était très cool avec toi. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas comment c'est arrivée… mais je t'aime._

_Je mets un moment avant d'assimiler l'information. Il vient de me dire ce qu'il vient de me dire ! j'ai pas rêvé !_

_Kimihiro, je…_

_Sa respiration se bloque et sa main tombe._

_Non ! NON ! Kimihiro ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Putain reviens ! T'as pas le droit !_

_Réflexes je commence le bouche à bouche et le massage cardiaque ! je veux pas qu'il parte ! Pas avant que j'ai pu lui dire ce que je voulais !_

_Me lâche pas sale con ! T'entends ! _

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

On est enfin arriver sur les lieux de la trahison ! Ma parole j'ai cru qu'on y arriverais jamais.

Il y a déjà quelqu'un en train de mourir dans la salle. Sans compter les deux gardes mort à l'entrée de la chambre.

SHIZUKA !

C'est Kimi qui est en train de mourir. je prends mon couteau et entaille la peau de Hakku. IL a compris ce que je voulais faire. Il va se mettre prêt de Kimihiro met de goutte de son sang dans sa bouche et plusieurs sur sa blessure.

Shizuka se jette dans mes bras. C'est un contraste intéressant. Il fait deux tête de plus que moi et est bien baraqué. Je le console comme je peux. Mais ce que je vois autour de moi me tue.

Comme je l'avais pressentie, mon homologue démoniaque a était libéré. La vrai guerre commence. Je sais ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il est libéré, il va allez vers Voldemort pour asservir les humains.

Je suis en pleine guerre ! Je suis sur deux fronts !

**Voilà pour cette fois! des questions des choses qu vous n'avez pas compris? j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre.**

**Pour ceux ou celle qui connaisse le mangas XXX holic de clamp, dsl j'ai pas pu resister, promis je ferais plus de truc aussi bizarre, mais j'adore c'est trois personnages, (Shizuka doméki, Komihiro Watanuki et Kanugi Hamawary) **

**Bon et ben voilà a plus et bonnes vacances! **

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à certaines questions que vous auriez pu vous posez sur les évènments qui sont survenus dans le drenir chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 4 : Le bien et le mal ne sont qu'une question de point de vue

Yûko avait décidé d'emmener Kimihiro avec eux ainsi que Shizuka. Ca n'avait pas était facile de convaincre le conseil de laisser partir leur meilleur exorciste, mais Shizuka était déterminer à rester avec son médium quoi que les autres aient put dire. Bref il y avait avoir du monde en plus au square. Ca allait être une véritable réunion au sommet !

Tout l'Ordre avait été rassemblé au même endroit. Personne n'avait était oublié. Hermione, Draco, Ron ainsi que les jumeaux devenus majeurs, étaient là également en compagnie du sauveur national. Yûko avait fait en sorte d'agrandir magiquement l'appartement pour les circonstances. Travail qu'elle avait déjà commençait à faire, pour rendre la maison plus présentable et habitable en cas de problèmes. Le moment était venu elle n'avait pas bossée pour rien.

Le moment des explications détaillées était arrivé. Yûko était à la chaise à droite du Directeur de l'école. Ce dernier présidait l'assemblée.

Il prit la parole :

Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous demandé de venir en urgence sans plus d'explications. Mais la situation est grave et je vais d'abord commençait par vous présenter quelqu'un d'important depuis le tout début. Je vais la laissé se présenter et tout vous expliquer.

Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas, ainsi que mes amis, je vais faire les présentations. Voici Hakku Tora un magicien dragon, Kimihiro Watanuki médium, et son renard des neiges Koda. Ainsi qu'un exorciste Shizuka Doméki. Tous les quatre, nous formons l'équipe la plus puissante du bien. Pour la bonne et simple raison, qu'on a réuni autour de l'élue de la lumière, les meilleurs éléments de la magie blanche.

L'élue de la lumière n'est qu' une légende ! Ca n'a jamais était prouvé ! dit Maugrey fol-œil.

C'est parce que cette information a toujours était bien caché par le temple. Centre de la magie blanche.

Alors où est –il cet élu de la lumière ?! s'écria plusieurs personnes. S'il existe vraiment pourquoi n'ait-il pas venue nous aider !

parce qu'il avait d'autre choses à faire et que votre avenir n'a pas été menacé jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourquoi vous êtes là vous alors ? Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présentée, continua un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Yûko eu un sourire.

je m'appèle Yûko et Dumbledore m'a appelé pour aidé Notre jeune « survivant » et l'ordre, par la même occasion.

les autres, je peut comprendre qu'ils soient là, mais pas vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine pas plus jeune que le survivant et c'est camarades de classes ! dit un autre.

Camarades de classes, qui vous ont prêté main forte il y a quelques mois au ministère.

Parce qu'il avait décidé d'agir seul ! Ils ont fait les idiots ! s'écria le membre que Yûko avait décidé de détester pour sa bêtise !

Je peux vous demandez pourquoi vous faites parti de l'Ordre, Monsieur ?

Raisons personnelles ! je n'ai pas à vous répondre !

C'est facile de dire ça, dit d'une voix neutre Shizuka. Une personne de votre famille est en danger vous la laissée mourir sans broncher ?

Ca ne nous dit pas qui vous êtes Mademoiselle, intervint Remus.

Comme si tu le savais pas 'Mus.

J'avoue je sais, rit –il.

Et qui êtes vous ? demanda le membre détesté.

Je suis l'élue de la lumière.

Vous ! laissez moi rire !

Il commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles celui-là ! Il allait calmer sa joie où il allait comprendre sa douleur !

je suis tolérante mais pas patiente alors je vais vous donnez un conseils. Ne me cherchez pas !

L'homme se renfrogna.

Donc, je vais vous expliquez la situation désastrophique dans laquelle nous sommes en ce moment.

Kimihiro s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Shizuka qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, attrapa la main qu'il avait laissé pendre sur le côté pour le réconforter. Ils sourirent. Si c'est pas mignon l'amour.

Cette après midi, notre temple à eu une trahison. Une hybride démoniaque a volé une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voler. Il faut savoir que notre temple a gardée depuis ma naissance, un démon. Un génie démoniaque pour être précis. Il est en quelque sorte mon homologue Démoniaque. Lui et moi nous gardons l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Si l'un des deux meurt, en t'autre moi, ou même lui si je trouve un jour ! C'est la fin du monde, … tout simplement. L'élue de la lumière avant moi avait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du démon sans le tuer, c'était de l'enfermer. Malheureusement, elle est morte en enfermant le génie. Heureusement pour l'humanité n'est ce pas. Je suis née deux heures avant.

En quoi cela peut-il nous concerner ? demanda Maugrey. Que je sache c'est votre problème.

Ca vous concerne, car vous êtes humains.

Parce que nous sommes humains ? demanda Hermione.

La chose la plus intéressante avec l'humanité, c'est que nous avons toujours eu le choix entre le bien et le mal. C'est notre particularité. Et ça c'est grâce à Eve, qui a croquée la pomme de la connaissance et qui nous a donner par la même occasion le choix entre le bien et le mal. Donc pour résumer en quelques mots, il y a le bien, ma force, les démons et le génie, la force du mal, et les humains au milieu.

Parce qu'on a le malheur d'être humain on va se faire tuer ! Je comprends rien moi ! s'écria Ron.

le génie c'est mit en faveur de Voldemort, ce qui veut dire qu'il va asservir la race humaine et ça ne va rien changé entre l'équilibre. Parce que moi et le génie, on sera toujours vivant.

En gros vous êtes les joueurs d'échecs et nous on est au milieu ! s'écria l'imbécile.

C'est quoi votre nom à vous !

Christian Want.

Et bien Want senpai ! C'est grossièrement résumé mais c'est ça.

et vous allez rien faire !

Si je vais vous aider contre Voldemort, et faire en sorte qu'on gagne la guerre !

Christian eu un rire mauvais.

je vous défie !

Yûko arqua un sourcil. Shizuka tiqua, Kimihiro regarda l'homme comme si il était devenu fou, et Hakku sourit énigmatiquement. Ce pauvre homme ne pouvait pas mieux signer un arrêt de mort.

Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites Christian ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

Vu comme c'est parti, on va vous ramasser à la petite cuillère, rigola Remus.

Et pour mon cas personnel, je me permets de vous dire que je ne ramasserais pas, continua Snape.

C'est qui aurait pas grand chose à ramasser, continua Remus.

Et ils se mirent à éclater de rire ensemble. Il était devenu impossible de les arrêter. Un peu plus et ils tombaient de leurs chaises. Draco était en train de se demandait Si il n'avait pas atterrit chez les dingues !

très bien je relève le défis, puisque vous en me croyez pas capable d'être l'élue de la lumière, vous allez voir qu'on ne m'insulte pas impunément. Mais ne venait pas vous plaindre si il y a de la casse. Dans le jardin ça vous va, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je vous suis.

« T'es trop sur de toi mon vieux ! » pensèrent les personnes au courant de la force de Yûko.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

ELLE M'A RETOURNER LE BRAS ! hurla Christian à peine deux secondes après avoir commencé le combat.

Effectivement ça n'avait pas était long.

Relevez vous avez dit Yûko en le prenant par le col de sa chemise. Voldemort ne s'en formaliserait pas !

Ca suffit Yûko ! s'écria Kimihiro.

C'était le seul à parler pendant le combat.

il a compris. Il a fait une faute et il le sait. Ca ne sert à rien d'en rajouter.

Yûko le regarda avec un sourire sincère.

Je m'arrête Kimi, mais pas pour lui. Seulement pour toi. Parce que je sais que tu ressens sa douleur.

Le médium articula un vague merci, et Yûko lâcha Christian et reparti sans un regard en arrière.

Tu vas où encore ! Reste là ! s'écria Hakku en lui attrapant le bras.

Yûko le fusilla du regard.

Lâche moi et viens par-là j'ai un truc à te dire !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry était dans son lit, en train de penser à son avenir. Beaucoup de chose se brouillais dans sa tête. Beaucoup de chose. La tristesse, la honte, la colère, la culpabilité. Il ne voulait plus de cette guerre. Yûko, lui Ron, Hermione, Draco, tous cela les dépassaient complètement. Ils étaient trop jeune pour tout affronter. Le guerre, les morts, les batailles, les souffrances, les pertes.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en allant au ministère. Il essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sirius était le seule famille qui lui restait et maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Juste un destin funeste. Yûko partageait le même destin. Depuis sa naissance elle était censé se battre pour assurer la survie de l'espèce humaine. Alors que elle aussi elle avait des rêves, des envies, mais personne ne lui avait laissé le choix. Son destina avait était choisit d'avance et à son encontre. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Comme à lui. Lui n'avait rien demandé. Tous ce qu'il aurait voulut c'est vivre sans cette fiche cicatrise ou cette pseudo célébrité. Lui, il aurait voulut être comme tout le monde, avoir une adolescence normale. Et surtout ce qu'il voulait c'est être avec ses parents. Mais ça il le savait ça ne pourrait jamais se réaliser.

Jamais. Alors pour avoir un semblant de vie normale, il fallait qu' il devienne un meurtrier. Il fallait qu'il deviennent un pion dans un jeux d'échecs entre le bien et le mal. Et si il pouvait être le pion qui tuait le roi noir se serait encore mieux.

Non, il y avait une erreur. Yûko lui avait dit lors de leur premier jour d'entraînement. Le bien et le mal n'était qu'une question de point vu en fin de compte. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'il n'y avait pas de bien et de mal, et qu'il n'y avait pas de pion blanc et de pion noir. Tous se mélangeait. Alors personne n'était tout banc ou tout noir, comme les échiquiers. La vie était en gris. Même si certaines personne pouvaient être presque totalement noire.

Bon stop, il fallait qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête si tard. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, les avoir compris après un long moment n'est pas une raison pour se triturer encore plus le cerveau. Il allait finir par se faire des nœuds.

Il finit par se redresser. Non, décidément, il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il se leva, pris un pull et descendit dans le salon.

En arrivant dans le salon il trouva un Draco Malfoy aussi éveillé que lui. Ce dernier se retourna lorsqu'il vit le survivant.

Je vois que je suis pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir, lui dit-il.

Apparemment.

Elle était impressionnante Yûko tout à l'heure.

Ouais je sais.

Sa vie n'a pas dut être facile tous les jours.

…

Tu saurais pas par hasard où elle est allez tout à l'heure ?

Non, je sais pas.

Ca va pas ?

Si j vais très bien, dit brusquement Harry.

Parle moi autrement Potter ! je suis pas ton chien !

Désolé. Je suis un peu a cran.

Comme beaucoup de gens. Mais tu as de la chance, tu a été entouré toi pendant ton enfance.

Harry le regarda de travers.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

je suis en train de me demandé où est ce que tu es allé pêcher ça.

Pourquoi ? T'as du être heureux avec ta famille ?

Douce illusion… Tu as des problèmes avec ta famille, j'en ai aussi.

Problèmes est un euphémisme, murmura t-il.

T'as dit quoi ?

Non rien ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec tes moldus ?

Beaucoup de chose pas très agréables. Et puis je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait agrémenter la soirée en gaieté.

Ca ne me dérange pas. Tu peux m'en parler.

Harry souffla un grand coup.

Ben, je sais pas par quoi commencer. Faut dire que j'en parle jamais.

T'en a jamais parler à la belette et Miss je-sais-tout !

Ne les appèle pas comme ça !

La belette m'a bien appelé la fouine !

C'est pas une raison !

Et alors !

Mais !… Oh et puis zut ! Vous êtes aussi têtue les uns que les autres ! C'est fatiguant à la fin !

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Tu…Tu as pris ma défense.

Harry se mit à rougir violemment.

Ca se peut et alors ! C'est pas ce que sont censés faire les amis !

Draco sourit de contentement, et se retint de sauter au plafond.

Raconte moi, s'il te plaît.

…, Harry respira un grand coup. Qu'est ce qu'on t'a raconté sur mon enfance ?

Pas la vérité apparemment.

Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Que tu avait été traité comme un roi par ta famille, bref, que tu étais heureux.

C'était plutôt tout le contraire.

Comment il te traité ?

Comme un esclave et comme une anormalité.

Pourquoi une anormalité ! C'est quoi ces gens !

C'est parce qu'il avait peur de la magie qu'ils m'ont traité comme ça.

C'est pas une raison ! Il manquerait plus qu'ils t'aient fait dormir dans un placard à balai !

Harry se mit à rire.

Non ! pas du tout !

Encore Heureux !

C'était le placard sous l'escalier.

QUOI !!!!…. (On respire un grand cour et on recommence ! lol !)ET qu'est ce qu'il te faisait faire ?!

De tout. Lavage, ménage, nourriture repassage, les devoirs de mon cousin. ET quand je faisais quelque chose de travers c'était, coup, privation, et enfermement… il avait presque murmurer les derniers mots.

Draco cru qu'il allait casser quelque chose.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! même moi qui n'est pas eu de chance avec mon père je n'ai jamais fait de corvées de ma vie. ET puis ma mère était là aussi.

je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais elle était très belle.

Merci.

Draco regardait fixement devant lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Harry le vit et lui dit :

Je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Ouais. T'es bien placé pour en parler pas vrai ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

J'ai entendu mon père en parler. De ton parrain je veux dire. Je suis désolé.

( NDA : La scène suivante paraîtra ridicule, mais que voulait vous. Faut bien faire avancer l'histoire. Donc, nos deux jeunes ados finir, je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai pas osé leur demandé, par peur de dérangé, par pleuré silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi. Enlacé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une furie, … Non, un furie, je sais pas si ça existe ? Les réveilla le matin suivant. Mais je vous laisse le découvrir plus tard.)

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Yûko était allongé sur le lit et regardait fixement le plafond. Dieu qu'elle pouvait le détester ! Mais elle n'avait pas elle choix. Pour toute chose donner il faut en donner une autre de même valeur. C'est la règle sur laquelle repose le monde, l'univers. Elle venait de payer son tribut encore une fois. Mais cette fois elle était consente, ou du moins elle était d'accord, elle assumait son choix. Même si il avait fallu batailler avec Hakku pour qu'il la laisse partir cette nuit.

Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait fini et ça faisait un moment qu'elle était resté comme ça. A chaque fois elle était à amorphe. Elle se déconnectait de la réalité pour mieux se préserver.

Elle se redressa lentement et fit venir ses affaires jusqu'à elle. Elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et transplana au square, juste devant la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée. Elle trouva Draco et Harry endormie sur le canapé enlacés. Elle eu une sourire attendrit, et fit apparaître une couverture sur eux.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry avait la tête qui reposait sur le buste de Draco et là il était bien. Il avait pas envie de bouger. Il était vraiment génial comme oreiller. Il serait resté un moment comme ça, entre sommeil et réveil, mais quelqu'un qui était venue passer les vacances avec toute l'armée de l'élue, lui et la fouine, en décida autrement.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY !

Sous le cri Harry et Draco se réveillèrent dans un même sursaut ce qui fit tomber le canapé à la renverse.

Harry émergea de sous la couverture avec Draco.

J'aurais du m'en douter ! La belette je peux savoir pourquoi t'a gueuler comme ça ! s'écria Draco.

Et d'abord j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fous avec lui dans le canapé !

C'est pas la peine de hurler Ron ! s'écria Harry. On s'est juste endormi après avoir parler hier soir.

Ah Ouais !

Ouais ça te pose un problème !? continua Draco.

Ca gueule déjà dés le matin les anglais, demanda Shizuka à Kimihiro.

Faut croire. Mais moi avec la nuit que j'ai passé, je ne peux que passer une bonne journée !

Les deux amoureux se firent un sourire coquin.

J'adore la bonne ambiance qu'il y a dès le matin, dit toute enjoué Yûko.

Yûko ! Comment ça va, lui demanda Kimihiro.

Bien ! Dis moi comme t'es en forme, que pense tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ?

Je vais vous faire ça aux petits oignons !

je vais t'aider lui dit Shizuka.

Bon bah on va attendre longtemps alors !

les deux japonais firent comme si ils n'avaient rein entendu.

Harry tu as de la chance !

Ah bon ! depuis quand ? répondit celui-ci à son maître.

mais faut pas être défaitiste comme ça voyons ! aujourd'hui tu as le droit à une pause !

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

Ca cache forcément quelque chose ?

Mais non ! pourquoi ,! je vous emmène tous faire les boutiques du côté Moldus aujourd'hui !

Super moi je vous suis , s'écria Hermione qui venait juste d'arriver dans le salon. On va te refaire ta garde robe 'Ry !

DE QUOI ! mais elles sont très bien mes fringues ! Au moins je peux bouger dedans !

Tu peux tellement bouger que tu nage dedans depuis des années, il est temps de changer ! lui répondit sa soit disant meilleure amie.

Et si moi je veux pas !

T'as pas le choix mon cher élève ! Prend ça comme une épreuve de survis ! Et puis de toute façon il faut qu'on y aille pour le affaires de Draco il en a plus et puis je voudrais pas dire mais les fringue de Hakku, je les préfères sur Hakku, justement. Et puis, il faut allez sur le côté magique pour vos affaires scolaires. ET pour les miennes aussi, ainsi que celles de tous le monde !

Quand tu dis tout le monde tu pense à qui ?

Shizuka et Kimi !

Vous allez à Poudlard cette année ! s'écria Ron.

Pourquoi ça te gène, lui dit d'une voix égal Shizuka.

Le roux dégluti difficilement. Il avait vraiment une voix et un regard déstabilisants.

Non, non pas dut tout. Ca me surprend c'est tout. Après tout vous allez arriver en plein milieu des sept ans d'études.

Oui et dans la mesure où on a décidé de ne pas lâcher Harry vous allez devoir nous supporter encore longtemps.

Il y eu un gros blanc. Et puis :

Au fait il est pas levé Hakku ? demanda Harry.

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Yûko.

Non, il est parti hier soir, lui dit –elle. Mais il va revenir. On va avoir besoin de lui pour aller faire les boutiques.

Harry grinça des dents. La journée allait être longue. Et en plus il n'avait même pas pu profité d'un réveil tranquille. Il est chiant Ron quand il s'y met ! Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des cris.

Non mais ça suffit rendez moi cette poêle ! hurlait Kimihiro dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde se précipita dans la cuisine. Ils y découvrirent, un Kimihiro et un Kreattur en train de se battre pour une poêle, et un Shizuka qui regardait la scène amusé.

C'est à moi de faire la cuisine dans cette maison !

Rendez moi cette poêle non d'un hippogriffe !

J'ai dit non !

LACHEZ CA !

NON !

STOP ! s'écria Harry. Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque !

Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, il ne veut pas que je fasse à manger pour vous ! Mais c'est mon travail !

Mais qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ! Je suis sur qu'il sait pas faire la cuisine japonaise !

C'est la peine dans faire toute une histoire, continua Yûko. ET si vous la faisiez tout les deux cette cuisine je ne voix pas en quoi ça poserait un problème.

Le médium et l'elfe se regardèrent un moment et puis :

D'accord, finit par dire Kreattur. Mais il a pas intérêt à tout me déranger dans **ma** cuisine. Si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça !

Après le petit déjeuner made in Japan, il reçurent des lettre de Poudlard avec le résultat des buses. Hermione eu toutes ses buses ( qui l'eu cru ), Ron et Harry en eurent sept sur neuf, ce qui était un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Yûko était que Harry est réussi a avoir sa buse en potion et lui dit qu'il pourrait avoir un optimal pour son prochain devoir de potion, si elle poussait un peu Sev' pour qu'il accepte de le prendre dans sa classe. Une grimace accompagna la déclaration de Yûko. Peut de gens arrivaient à comprendre que elle et Remus puisse l'apprécier. Ca les dépassaient complètement.

Ensuite par cheminée Yûko demanda La participation de Remus et de « Sev' » pour la journée shopping du côté moldus, et par la suite le côté magique.

Severus était méfiant. Dans la mesure où il avait était découvert en temps qu'espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, les démons et les mangemorts voulaient lui faire la peau. Voldemort se serait presque déplacé en personne pour pouvoir le tuer. Joyeuse perspective, mais dans la mesure où Yûko lui avait fait ses yeux de chiot abandonné, il n'avait pas pu résisté, et lui avait supplier de s'arrêter, qu'il viendrait mais par pitié, il fallait qu'elle arrête !

Elle prévint également Mme Weasley de la petite escapade. Celle-ci avait accepté de laissé Ron et Hermione en compagnie de l'élue et de Harry à la condition qu'on lui fasse un rapport quotidien sur les moindres faits et gestes de son fils.

Une fois tout le monde prés, ils partirent pour le côté moldu de Londres.

Allez c'est partie, lança Yûko.

Yûko partie en courant et en riant avec Hermione. A elles tiraient Harry vers la première grande boutique qu'elle trouvèrent. Il jetait des appels au secours à Ron, a Draco. TU parles l'un faux frère ne faisait que suivre bien docilement, et l'autre avait un rictus sur le visage. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Shizuka avait mis son bras autour des hanches de Kimihiro et tout deux restaient en retrais.

Séverus et Remus regardaient de tout côté pour être sur qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Hakku regardait Yûko avec un regard à fendre l'âme.

Elle pète la forme ta copine, lui dit Ron.

Si tu dis ça c'est que tu es vraiment aveugle, lui dit –il froidement.

Ron resta comme un con en plein milieu de la rue.

Vous vous bougez Weasley ! On va pas y passer la journée ! S'énerva Snape.

Dans le magasin, Hermione et Yûko c'étaient jetées sur les vêtements susceptibles de plaire à Harry.

Tiens ça c'est bien !

Oh et puis ça aussi !

ET ça !

Et encore ça !

Tiens prends ça aussi !

Harry se retrouva vite sous une montagne de pulls, tee-shirts, pantalons, chemises et autres.

Tous les autres étaient morts de rire.

Les filles ! C'est peut être bon maintenant !

C'est clair on le voit plus notre Survivant maintenant ! déclara Draco.

ouais t'a raison ! Essayage maintenant !

QUOI ! je pas essayer tous ça quand même !

Tu vas te gêné ! Pour l'instant on cherche pour Draco, lui dit Yûko.

Je peux choisir mes fringues tout seul ! protesta l'autre.

Occupe toi plutôt de 'Ry !

Allez viens Draco.

Harry parti vers les cabines d'essayage, Draco commença à le suivre lorsque Yûko lui attrapa le bras.

n'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça ne te fais pas plaisir je te croirais pas, chuchota t-elle.

Draco lui fit des yeux ronds.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça !

Me prends pour plus bête que je ne le suis Draco. ET pour ta gouverne je sais beaucoup de chose. Comme par exemple lire entre les lignes… Ou entre les pensées.

Bon Draco tu viens ! L'appela Harry.

Il le suivit plus qu'un automate qu'autre chose. Comment elle avait fait pour lire dans ses pensées. Depuis tout petit il s'entraînait pour qu'on ne puise pas le faire. ET personne ne devait savoir. Ce n'était pas normale d'être comme ça. Il avait honte de son comportement. Des ses envies de ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas normale d'aimer un homme. Déjà qu'il n'a jamais été capable de faire quelque chose de bien, il était nul et mauvais, comment on pouvait lui accorder le droit d'aimer.

Ca ne va pas Draco, lui demanda son parain.

Si ça je vais bien.

Tu es sur ?

Non !

et il s'enfuit en courant du magasin. Personne n'eut le temps de le retenir.

Yûko savait qu'il aurait ce genre de réaction. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'enfuirait tout de suite. Elle partie derrière lui en disant à Hermione qu'elle lui laissait Harry. Hermione lui sourit gentiment et rejoignit les autres.

Elle courut après Draco dans la rue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir jusqu'à s'écrouler, jusqu'à oublier.

Yûko était derrière lui, elle attendait qu'il s'arrête et restait à une longueur raisonnable du jeune homme.

Draco arriva sur un pont où on pouvait voir la tamise. C'était une idée après tout. A quoi il servait de toute façon. IL était sale, anormale. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait attendre de la vie maintenant ?

Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. Ca pouvait être si simple de mourir en fin de compte.

Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue là !

Il se retourna Yûko était juste derrière lui.

Je sers à rien !

T'as rien d'autre à sortir comme conneries ! descend de là !

Tu peux pas comprendre ! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu avant que tu vienne me chercher !

Dis moi alors. Dit-elle calme.

T'aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir ce jour là !

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai pas laissé mourir ?

Parce que c'est ton boulot !

Elle rit doucement.

Aussi, mais, si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'avais était appelé. Appelé par ta mère. Elle était espionne pour l'ordre ! Tu le savais ?

IL fit non de la tête.

Pour sa protection la dernière élue avant moi avait donner des pierres à certains espions. Pour leur protection. Mais seulement en cas d'urgence. Toute les pierres était lié à moi. Elles devaient soit amener la personne au temple, soit m'appeler pour que je viennes. Le vœu de ta mère c'était de te sauver. Elle voulait que tu vives Draco ! TU comprends ! Tu dois vivre ! Laisse pas la souffrance prendre le pas sur ta vie ! Elle va disparaître ta douleur !

NON ! NON ! elle partiras pas !

la personne que tu aime et qui t'aimeras feras disparaître cette souffrance.

Il m'aimera jamais ! Et de toute façon c'est pas normale comme amour !

L'amour est normale.

Pas celui-là !

Mais bien sur que si. L'amour n'a pas de sexe. Regard Kimi et Shizu, ils s'aiment et leur sexe ne change rien.

C'est pas pareil ! Moi j'ai pas le droit !

Et pourquoi t'aurais pas le droit ?

C'est lui qui me l'a dit ! J'ai pas le droit de l'aimer !

on s'en fou de ton père ! la chose qui t'importait vraiment à ce moment là c'était l'avis de ta mère non ?

…

Elle avait honte de son fils ! Est ce qu'elle avait honte de toi Draco !

Non, murmura t-il .

Si tu te sens sale c'est de sa faute à lui ! Aie du courage, prend la vie à deux mains. On sera là pour t'aider. Personne ne te laisseras plus jamais tomber. On est tous là est personne n'a honte de toi ! ton père on s'en fou ! Si il pense ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, et que dans ce cas, il n'a rien d'un père. Vie Draco. Et vie heureux, même si ça va être dur. Vie, on sera tous là… Tu descend maintenant ?

Comme réponse à sa question il revint sur le pont.

tu vas me faire une promesse Draco.

Laquelle ?

Celle de toujours me dire si il y a quelque chose qui va pas, et de ne plus jamais refaire un truc pareille, ne plus jamais penser faire un truc pareil.

Promis.

Il enlaça la personne qu'il prenait après en pour sa grande sœur.

Frère d'âme.

**Voila j'èspée que ça vous a plus!**

**petite annonce pour ceux qui liraient mon autre fic, je suis désolé pour le retard. Mais pas de panique ! j'écris la suite, j'ai juste eu du mal à mit mettre et comme je pense que vous aurez moyennement aprécié seulement deux pages words je n'ai rien mis jeudi dernièr.**

**Voila à la semaine prochaine!**

**Une petite réviews pour l'auteur?**

**Angel of dark Wings**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai également changé de résumé, car je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas être assez accrocheur! lol!**

**le dernièr chapitre à était plein de révélations et les choses sérieuses commencent!**

**ce nouveau chapitre n'est aps trés long je m'en excuse mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**il y a même une surprise!**

**J'ai un autre commentaire a fdaire avant que vous en lisiez la suite, je suis désolé pour les lecteur de mon autre fic, la fic a du mal a avancé mais je vais continué c promis. Pour cette fic si le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture donc je ferrais de mon mieux pour qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5 : Esprit est tu là !?

ASSASSIN ! TU L'AS TUER ! TU TE DIS ELUE DE LA LUMIERE ALORS QUE TU TUES DES ËTRE HUMAINS ! LAISSE MOI RIRE ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI !

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de sentiments contradictoires en moi.

J'aimerais crier comme Ron et hurler de joie. Mais elle ne dit rien je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait une chose pareille.

Je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour moi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fallait payer un tel prix.

En l'envoyant sous le voile elle a juste dit « Pour chaque chose reçut, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. »

C'est compréhensible d'une certaine manière. Ma mère à fait la même chose. Elle voulait mourir à ma place. Une vie pour une autre. Là c'est la même chose. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça, s'en aucune explication !

Ron lui hurle dessus, Mme Weasley pleure dans les bras de son mari et Ginny dans les bras des jumeaux. Hermione est prés de moi. Les autres ne dises rien il regarde la scène, s'est tout. Et, elle ne dit rien. Mais je sens qu'elle souffre. Elle est limite sur le point de s'évanouir.

Elle encaisse sans rien dire. Il n'y a aucune émotion sur son visage. Mais je sens ses barrières s'effondrer un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passe.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a donner pour le ramener ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait !

MAIS REPONDS NON D'UN CHIEN ! POURQUOI !

Pour chaque chose reçut il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. C'est la loi des compensations. Et heureusement pour vous j'ai donné autre chose en plus ! Vous comprendrez lorsqu'il reviendra…

Elle se retourna. Dans ces paroles elle nous a fait voir de l'espoir. Il allait revenir.

Sa derrière phrase elle l'avait murmurée. Elle allait tomber.

Je n'ai pas réussi à allez vers elle. C'est Hakku qui m'a devancé. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a emmena dans la chambre qu'elle occupe.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Flash back 

Ca y est je l'aie ! s'écria Yûko le matin après la journée shopping.

Elle était arrivée dans la cuisine comme une tarée ! avec un livre qu'elle avait du trouver dans la bibliothèque des Black. Bibliothèque qu'elle avait elle-même trouvé soit dit en passant. Avec l'aide de Kreattur d'accord mais elle l'avait trouver quand même. Et depuis ce moment là elle c'était mis en tête d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Apparemment elle venait de le trouver.

C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle, lui dit froidement Hakku.

je t'emmerde ! Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Qu'est que tu as trouvé Yûko ? je lui ai demandé.

Quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir ! j'ai trouvé un moyen de ramener Sirius.

Ron a recraché son jus de citrouille la seconde suivante. Hermione fit un cri, que je définirais de joyeux, et moi la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de rester planté devant Yûko comme un con.

Elle vient de dire quoi, là ? Elle peut le faire revenir ? putain il va revenir !

La seconde suivante je me suis jeté dans ses bras en pleurant comme un enfant, en lui murmurant des mercis à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Les préparatifs pour faire revenir n'était pas très long selon elle. Mais il fallait prévenir le nouveau ministre de la situation pour qu'il accepte de nous laissé allée dans la chambre de la mort.

Yûko avait poussé sa gueulante et Scrimgeour, parce que c'est son nom, avait finit par accepter. Mais à la condition que son assistant soit présent. Et qui était –il ? Je vous le donne en mille… Percy Weasley.

Décidément celui-là on le retrouve toujours du côté du pouvoir.

Bref ! Je n'arrive plus a tenir en place. Je suis une vrai puce.

Draco m'a fait comprendre que, si je n'arrêtais pas rapidement, il se ferait une joie, et même un devoir, de le faire en m'assommant.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Maintenant nous nous trouvons tous devant le voile.

Par nous j'entends : La plus part des Weasley qui ont décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour revoir « Perce », les amis de Yûko, Hermione, Remus et même Draco à voulut venir.

Yûko est devant l'arche et parle dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'arche bouge. Le voile se soulève.

Ma respiration se bloque,… Mais faux espoir, ce n'est pas lui. C'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Il est grand, les cheveux noirs, avec des yeux doux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il émane un odeur de… j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'a pas l'air mauvais et je connais cette odeur. Mais j'y arrive pas.

Tiens Yûko ! Ca fait longtemps ! Je me disais, quand est ce que je pouvais payer ma dette envers toi !

maintenant tu pourrais ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me doute, mais si c'est une vie que tu veux, il va falloir payer un supplément en plus de ta dette et une vie. Parce que c'est vrai que j'ai ma petite idée de ce que tu veux

Bon et tu crois que t'abuse pas un peu ?

Non tu connais les lois, lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

je sais mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'était pas son heure.

Oui mais il en pleine transition, et pour le sortir de là, il faut que quelqu'un le remplace, et comme je sais qui tu veux mettre à sa place, il va y avoir un problème, parce qu'il n'a pas le même prix.

Yûko arqua un sourcil.

Dur en affaire !

Oui, mais c'est ça ou rien, réfléchi. Et puis tu y gagnes au change en fin de compte. Et puis il reviendra. Il sera au même point que ton animagus.

ok va le chercher je prépare.

au fait ton prix à toi je le prendrais pas longtemps, juste le temps de récupérer mes forces pour avoir exaucer ton vœu… Enfin si on veut.

Il a dit ça en me regardant. Il sait beaucoup de chose lui.

Vous pourriez venir s'il vous plaît M Weasley, dit-elle en désignant Percy. Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Je viens !

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Yûko.

Que dois je faire ?

Approchez vous.

Je sais pas pourquoi je le sens pas du tout.

Elle dit un sortilège dans la même langue que tout à l'heure et une boule blanche sortie de sa poitrine. Elle l'a tendit à Percy légèrement pâle.

Bon c'est quand tu veux, Louis ! lança t-elle.

Vas y lance je te l'envoie ! lui dit une voix derrière le voile.

Ok !

T'es prête ?!

Elle attrapa Percy par le col.

mais que fait vous !

Pour chaque chose reçut il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur.

Et elle le jeta dans le voile avec la boule blanche.

Percy ! hurla Mme Weasley, mais son cri répondit au silence.

Je suis choqué, je comprends plus rien.

Elle attrapa un corps qui apparu comme par magie de sous le voile.

Le corps de Sirius.

Fin du flash back 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je sursaute. Un peu plus et je m'endormais au chevet de Sirius.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Snape qui entre.

Vous devriez allé vous coucher Potter. Vous dormez debout, me dit-il sans aucune animosité.

non c'est bon je peux rester encore un.

Et moi je vous dis NON ! ma parole vous êtes aussi têtu que lui !

Pourquoi il me dit ça. De toute façon, il a pas vraiment tord puisque mon cerveau n'est mme pas capable d'analyser correctement la phrase la plus simple.

Je baise la tête.

Allez vous coucher ! c'est un ordre !

je doit le regarder avec des yeux vitreux parce qu'il me traîne (pas trop méchamment ) vers la sortie.

Mais professeur…

Pas de mais ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne risque que pas de le bouffer !

Je me suis retrouvé dehors en moi de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. ET comme quoi que je dise je me retrouverais dehors, je préfère allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

J'ai la dalle ! Faut que j'aille manger un truc !

Ensuite je vais me coucher !

Snape à raison je suis complètement à côté de mes pompes !

Je descend les escaliers lorsque mon cerveau endormie perçoit des sons venant du salon.

T'es qu'un égoïste Weasley !

MOI ! tu te fous de moi Malfoy ! Le plus égoïste de nous deux c'est toi !

Et toi t'es con comme une brouette ! T'es même pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

Ah ouais ! Tu préfère qu'on règle ça aux poings plutôt qu'aux verbes !

En voilà une façon intéressante de faire fasse à ses problèmes la belette ! Frapper à la façon moldu !

Je vais t'éclater ton visage d'aristo ! tu vas voir !

RONALD WEASLEY ! TU ARRETE A LA SECONDE OU JE T'EN MET UNE ! essayons de voir les chose du bon côté.

Quel bon côté 'Mione ! Elle a tuer mon frère et il n'y a que moi qui ne trouve pas ça normale ! Vous avez tous un problème !

mais puisque depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de t'expliquer ce qu'elle a fait !

Bah vas y maintenant ! puisque tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E !

tu te calme la belette !

Merci Draco ! je disais donc,… Elle est intelligente Yûko elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle connaissait la situation de Harry. Le fait que la seule figure parentale qu'il est jamais eu, aie disparue a était un grand choc, et faire fasse c'est dur ! Surtout avec un avenir comme le sien. Elle voulait que Sirius revienne le plus vite possible pour que Harry retrouve le peu de repère qu'il avait avant.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a envoyé mon frère à sa place ! Te fous pas de moi !

TA GUEULE NON DE DIEU !

Personnellement je n'ai jamais entendu Hermione perdre son sang froid à ce poing là. Il doit vraiment leur courir sur le bourrichon depuis longtemps !

Elle l'a fait parce que ce n'était pas l'heure de Sirius ! Parce qu'il n'est pas mort ce jour là au ministère. Comme tu as pu l'entendre à cause de ça il était en transition et pour le sortir delà avant, il fallait que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas au courant y aille a sa place.

la loi des compensations et de l'échange équivalent, comme la dit Yûko, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Percy reviendra, il faut juste attendre. Ta famille l'a compris, et pas toi. Tu pourrais faire un effort non ?

Rien que pour ton meilleur ami tu pourrais le belette !

J'entendis Ron soupirer.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, ma parole !

Je commence à reprendre conscience de mon corps, lentement mais sûrement.

Qui c'est qui a inventé les courbatures déjà ?!

Je commence à ouvrir difficilement mes paupières.

Elles sont en plombs ou quoi !

Bon, essayons de rassembler nos esprits !

La dernière chose dont je me souviennes c'est…. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu… Je sais plus !

Ah si ! J'ai passé une nuit endiablé avec Sevy !

Oui bon !

Heu ensuite, bon je me suis levé et lui est partie pour ses cours, ensuite, dans la soirée, je suis allé soigné Buck.

Y a eu quoi après ?!

OH MERDE HARRY !

On se calme Sirius !

Sev ! qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! Harry va bien !?

Oui t'inquiète pas il va bien. Je lui ai juste ordonné d'aller se coucher parce que ça fait plusieurs jours que t'es endormi et qu'il t'avait veillé.

J'hausse un sourcil.

Tu m'explique ?

Disons que tu étais dans un vortex dimensionnel qui a fait que tu t'es retrouvé dans les limbes. Par la suite on ne savait pas vraiment si tu étais encore vivant ou pas. Mais apparemment Yûko à trouver le moyen de te ramener ! Donc elle a parlé à un… ange de la mort, je crois, et t'a fait sortir après avoir payé un tribut. Et s'est comme ça qu'elle t'a fait sortir en mettant Percy Weasley à ta place. C'est un peu la panique d'ailleurs, parce qu'on sait qu'il va revenir, mais on ne sait pas quand. Et surtout on ne ait pas pourquoi lui est pas un autre. Oh et puis on a aussi un génie du mal en liberté qui c'est allié au Lord pour asservir la race humaine. Yûko essaye tant bien que mal de nous aider et d'entraîner ton neveu, mais ça va dans l'ensemble.

Je reste abasourdi.

Et tout ça c'est passé en combien de temps ?

A peine un mois et demi.

QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais pas de panique !

Je trouve que tu es trop gay, dans les deux sens du terme, pour ton propre bien Sev.

Il allait se lever pour faire, je ne sais trop quoi, lorsque j'ai dit cette phrase. Là il c'est arrêter en plein milieu

Severus, y a un autre problème. Peut être même plusieurs vas-y, dis moi j'écoute. On est tout seul profitons en.

Il me regard avec un air presque mi-paniqué, mi-en colère. Ou la qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore !

C'est pas te parler que je veux.

Regard étonné de ma part.

Tu veux faire quoi ?

PAF !

Le poing est partit d'un coup j'ai rien vu venir.

Putain ! non mais ça va pas bien non ! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé !?

ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE SIRIUS BLACK OU JE TE JURE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS SI TU N' ES PAS MORT, JE ME FERAIS UNE JOIE ET MËME UN PLAISIR DE LE FAIRE MOI-MÊME !

**Voila le noveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus! **

**pour information je tiens a dire que j'ai enfin trouver comment répondre a vos réveiws! lol**

**IL était temps vous me direz! Faut m'excusez je découvre le site côté auteur!lol!**

**voila et pour cadeau j'ai décidé de vous donnez un avant goùt du prochain chapitre**

**_Peut être... Depuis quand tu fumes_******

**_Depuis un moment..._**

**_Ca bousille la santé ce truc!_**

**_Je suis né pour mourir, Harry_**

**_Qu'est ce qu tu as dit?!..._**

**Voila à la semaine prochaine!**

**Des réviews pour avoir votre avis?**

**Merci d'avance**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous!**

**désolé pour le retard accumulé, mais mon ordinateur à merdé et je n'i plus d'avance sur mes histoires.**

**Bref! c'est la bordel!**

**Sinon, maintenant que tout est résolue, voici le nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**PS: on m'a signalé des fautes d'orthographes, je sais qu'il y en a mes mon correcteur personnel m'a laché. Peut être aurais vous un jour un chapite avec un moins de fautes dans quelques années! lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6 : Cigarettes, choixpeau et tableau

Yûko était dans le jardin accoudé à un arbre. Elle fumait en regardant les étoiles. Le vent s'amusait avec ses cheveux lâchés. Elle se sentait encore faible, mais ses pouvoirs revenaient petit à petit.

Dans l'ensemble les ondes du manoir n'étaient pas trop mal. Même si Ronald ne lui accordait aucun regard dans l'ensemble ça allait. Elle avait eu le plaisir de voir Harry sourire comme jamais il ne l'avait depuis son arrivée, et ça la rendait très heureuse. Séverus aussi souriait, ainsi que Remus, ils avaient retrouver leur âme sœur, et ami il y avait de quoi. Elle avait pu revoir Sirius, elle avait un put parler avec lui. Ca faisait presque deux ans qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu. La dernière fois, c'était lors de sa fuite après que Harry l'est rencontré.

Cette journée c'était plutôt bien passé, dans la mesure où il y avait eu un éclair de génie générale. L'anniversaire de Harry était passé depuis deux semaines. Les évènements étant ce qu'ils sont, ils avaient tous zappé !

Re panique abord tout le monde sur le pont, pendant que Harry faisait son entraînement quotidien avec Hakku dehors.

Harry avait été super content et tout le monde avait super bien profité. Maintenant, ils dormaient tous ( sauf elle ), et quatre autres à quelques choses prés. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Pas que dans sa tête elle était seule trop souvent ! Mais se retrouvé seule sans personne autour et surtout personne sans la voir fumer, c'était super.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de penser par contre. Elle aurait bien voulu mais non !

Elle pensait à sa situation, à sa vie en générale, de ses connaissances plus que bizarre. Quoi que sur ce point là, elle était une des rares élues à connaître autant de cinglés en même temps, mais ça c'était son problème. Son problème c'était vite dit tout de même. Sans toutes ses connaissances, le bien ne serait pas en bonne position, il serait carrément en chute libre. Ca avait été la panique il y a un an, lorsque les démons étaient sortis d'un peu partout, heureux d'avoir un allié puissant chez les humains. Les relations qu'elle avait faite au cour de sa courte existence, avaient été bien utiles. Les créatures dites « hybrides » entre le bien et le mal, l'humain et le démons, entre les anges et démons, ou encore anges et humains, etc. avaient trouvé un endroit pour être aidé. Ils avaient, pour la plus part trouvé un camp, un famille, une cause juste. Elle avait fait en sorte que les injustices fondé sur des préjugés s'effacent. Chose que tout bonne élue est en droit d'espérer, elle l'avait accomplie à a peine 15 ans. La vie n'avait pourtant jamais été rose pour elle…

En y repensant ça la faisait presque rire. Oui presque.

Elle avait beau vouloir la liberté elle ne pouvait toujours pas l'avoir, et encore moins maintenant que son homologue démoniaque était libéré.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. La porte de dehors venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Harry.

"Je vois que tu dors pas mieux Harry ! lança t-elle. Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

Non j'en fais plus, mais, je sais pas, j'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher j'ai pas sommeil.

C'est peut être parce que ton corps c'est habitué à être fatigué, et à faire beaucoup d'exercice.

Peut être… Depuis quand tu fumes ?!

Depuis un moment, répondit-elle sur un ton morne.

Ca bousille la santé ce truc !

je suis né pour mourir, Harry."

IL lui jeta un regard interloqué.

"Qu'est ce que tu dis !?

Tu as bien entendu. Notre destin, lorsque l'on naît, celui qui est inéluctable, c'est que l'on doit mourir un jour. Que ce jour soit loin ou pas, ça ne change rien. Notre destin est de mourir. ce qui est intéressant en somme, puisque sans la mort il n'y aurais pas de vie. Et puis tu veux que je te dise, aucune élue n'a vécu jusqu'à plus de vingt cinq ans. Et je suis une des plus suicidaires. Je passe mon temps à me battre contre tout et n'importe quoi. Et ce sera ça jusqu'à la fin, je pourrais en fumer deux à la fois que ça raccourcirais ma peine. Tant que je ne dois pas mourir, je ne mourais pas. Tant que la prochaine élue n'est pas venue au monde, je ne pourrais pas mourir.

C'est morbide ce que tu me dit.

Je suis né avec ça. Et je n'ai pas le choix.

Moi non plus.

ON est dans le même bateau tout les deux."

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

"Pour quoi tu fumes ? demanda Harry innocemment.

Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai commencé.

Je te crois pas. Tu veux bien me dire ?

J'ai eu une période où je touchais le fond. Les moines disaient que c'était normale que je me cherchais, enfin bref ! J'ai chercher un peu partout, de quoi me passer les nerfs, pour différentes raison. J'en avais besoin, c'est tout. Je fais des combats que je gagnais toujours, j'ai rencontré des gens, des moldus, ils se droguaient pour la plus part. J'ai voulu essayé, voilà ce qui me reste de cette période. De temps en temps ça me prends et je fumes. C'est rare, mais l'organisme des sorciers ne devient pas dépendant comme celui des sorciers. Un avantage, je ne suis pas devenue une droguée à plein temps !"

Sur la dernière phrase elle c'était mis à rire.

"Tu veux essayer ?" demanda t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir.

"Passe m'en une !"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le reste des vacances passa vite. A vrai dire, il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le 1er Septembre. Une routine c'était installée dans tout le groupe.

Le 31, Dumbledore débarqua au square pour faire un petit récapitulatif. Il avait été décidé que Draco habiterait dans un appartement privé, pour éviter les représailles de ses camarades de Serpentards dont l'identité de mangemort n'était plus a prouver. Le voyage en train promettait d'être divertissent.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent tous devant le passage vers la gare 9,3/4. Ils s'arrangèrent pour se trouver un compartiment vide pour le voyage. Ils furent rejoint par Neville et Luna. Les présentations furent faites et tout le monde s'entendit très bien avec les nouveaux venus dans la bande ( pour ceux qui auraient perdu un train, il s'agit de Watanuki Kimihiro, Doméki Shizuka, et de Yûko) Les discussion allaient bon train, jusqu'à :

"Excusez moi je cherchais quelqu'un mais apparemment elle n'est pas là."

C'était un garçon d'environ 18 ans, il devait être en dernière année. Mais bizarrement, personne ne sut mettre un nom sur son visage. Pourtant un physique pareil qui pourrait l'oublier ? Un corps de rêve, des yeux bleu glace beaucoup trop clair, un sourire enjôleur, un petit côté sauvage avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs., bref il pouvait avoir toutes les personnes de son choix, garçons ou filles, en un claquement de doigt dans son lit ou a ses pieds.

Son regard et celui de Yûko se croisèrent, elle eut un frison.

Merde ! 

Personne n'avait prononcé un mot durant son apparition.

Une fois qu'il fut parti :

"Wouahou ! c'est qui cet étalon, s'écria Ginny.

GINNY ! hurla Ron

Bah quoi c vrai !

Elle a raison Ron, il est très beau, renchéri Hermione.

Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

On dirais une vierge effarouché Weasel ! lui dit Draco.

Toi la fouine on t'a rien demandé !

Sur ce point je trouve qu'il a pas tord Ron, continua Harry.

Pitié Harry ! Tu me fais quoi là ! tu défends la fouine !

Bah quoi c'est pas vrai que t'es encore vierge ? "répondit-il innocemment.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Ron qui continuait de s'époumoner.

Sans crier et gare, Yûko se leva et sortie du compartiment.

"Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a ? "demanda Ron.

Kimihiro et Shizuka se regardèrent. IL y avait un truc louche. Yûko n'avait jamais était lunatique et avec l'air qu'elle avait affiché, quelque chose clochait.

"Bon je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance Ron, mais il va falloir faire le tour du wagon, pour vérifier si tout va bien.

Pas enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! râla t-il.

M'en fou, lui dit-elle en le tirant hors du compartiment. Tu viens Draco ?

Je viens," lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'était trop marrant de voir à quel point Weasley pouvait se faire mener par le bout du nez par Hermione.

De son côté, Yûko le cherchait. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il l'a suivait. Il voulait la voir, la connaître. Ils allaient faire connaissance.

Derrière la porte d'un compartiment, elle sentie sa présence. Elle regarda à travers. Rien personne. Illusion magique.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans aucune précaution. Autour d'elle tout était noir. Bizarrement l'atmosphère n'était pas oppressante. Elle était douce et rassurante. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça venant de lui.

Elle sentit ses bras se faufiler autour de son torse. Elle ne dit rien, laissant faire.

Il respira l'odeur de son cou.

"Tu est belle, lui murmura t-il.

Je vous retourne le compliment.

Vous avez tant de chance vous les humains.

De chance ?

Oui, vous pouvez mourir.

Yûko se retourna d'un coup sec et se dégagea de ses bras.

Vous voulez mourir ?

Tant d'année à espérer le jour de ma mort. Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Mais maintenant je le sens proche…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Enfin Poudlard ! S'écria Harry.

Wouaho ! C'est ça Pourdlard ! S'émerveilla Kimihiro. C'est beau !

Pas autant que toi mon cœur, Lui dit Shizuka en l'embrassant.

Dis donc vous deux vous avez pas l'impression que c'est pas vraiment le moment !" rétorqua Yûko.

Pour toute réponse Kimihiro lui tira la langue.

"réaction très adulte, jeune homme !

professeur McGonagall, salua Hermione.

Jeunes gens voulez-vous bien me suivre s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-elle aux trois asiatiques.

Oui."

Une fois partie, les gryffondors et le serpentard restèrent seuls.

"qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir leur dire selon vous, demanda Ron.

Aaaaaaaaah, soupira Draco, décidément Weasley tu cherches pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

je t'emmerde la fouine !

Silence Ron, dit Hermione en lui donnant un tape derrière le crâne.

Aie !"

Ils s'installèrent tous à leur table. Si Draco avait put y aller en marche arrière, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Ses anciens amis le regardaient avec des expressions meurtrières. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, se redressa et se comporta comme un véritable Serpentard… Il joua la comédie de main de maître. IL avait de la rancune et il allait s'en servir. Ils les méprisaient, eux qui avaient décidé de ramper comme des larves faces à un seul homme. Devenir un esclave, c'était perdre sa fierté. Devenir un assassin, c'était devenir pire qu'un monstre. Les animaux eux mêmes n'agissent pas comme cela.

Il s'assit à sa table d'un air qu'il voulu détaché.

"Tiens mais qui vois je ?! s'exclama une voix prêt de lui. Ne serait ce pas notre cher et dévoué Draco ?

Mais oui tu as raison Pansy ! Il se dévoue tellement bien pour le plaisir des autres."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je vais vous apprendre une chose intéressante. Je suppose quand personne saine d'esprit, vous avez toujours cru, que Crabbe et Goyle étaient deux parfais imbéciles bien dociles, qui écoutent bien gentiment ce qu'on leur dit. Détrompez vous, c'est tout le contraire. Pansy c'est encore différent j'ai toujours su plus ou moins à quoi elle jouait. Espionne au compte de mon père sui en me lâchait jamais.

Le rôle des deux gorilles sans cervelle marchaient plutôt bien. Si on enlève le fait, que je n'ai jamais était au courant. A pars peut être lorsque mon père m'a appris, qu'il étaient là, dans le seul but de me surveiller. C'est fascinant le nombre de chose que l'on peut apprendre, lorsque l'on est le jouet préféré de son père. Moi ironique ? mais jamais avec ce genre de chose voyons !

Ils sont extrêmement intelligents, et d'une force trop implacable pour le bien d'autrui, si vous voulez mon avis. Ils ont beaucoup de chose pour eux. Ils sont experts en magie noire, ont un esprit de déduction impressionnant, une imagination débordante pour la torture et une cruauté à toute épreuve. Ce retrouver en face d'eux lorsqu'ils obéissent pour le plaisir du sang, du viole, de la torture et de la mort en souffrance, est suicidaire. Moi je pourrais presque dire que j'ai de la chance. Je suis encore en vie !

Mais c'est vrai que, le fait de les entendre ce liguer contre moi et me faire des sous entendus sur ce qui c'est passé il y a deux mois, me donne des frissons dans le dos. Le fait que cette bave Pansy le sache également, m'indique qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à certains évènements. La lueur dans leurs yeux est la même que celle de mon père. Ils ont goûté au sang et à la mort, et ils aiment ça. J'ai trop d'ennemis pour mon propre bien. ET je ne sais pas si je dois me consoler avec le fait, que je ne suis pas le seul. Mais, j'ai été élevé avec la souffrance, je sais ce que c'est, même si le fait de la ressentir quotidiennement ne me fait pas la redouter. Les personnes que je considérais comme des amis m'ont trahi. Ca fait mal, mais je vais faire avec et me battre.

"C'est vrai ?Je vais peut être lui demandé s'il veut assouvir mes fantasmes alors ?

Tu pourrais t'y cassé les dents Pansy fait attention", rétorque une voix sombre.

Cette personne je l'a reconnais. Et je dis Merci à Merlin de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

"Pourquoi ? continua la brune. Tu as déjà tenter l'expérience Blaise ?

Il se pourrait bien que oui. _Mais qu'est ce qui raconte !!!!!!! _Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait te regarder ? Voudrais tu bien m'éclairer ?

Peut être parce que les détails de vos nuits de luxure m'intéresserais ?

Qu'elle brave Serpentarde, minaude t-il. Mais moi en temps que bon Serpentard, je vais te donner un petit avertissement…

Essaye, on verra bien c que ça donnera."

Blaise affiche un sourire lubrique.

"Tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes si tu t'attaque à lui. Draco est une chasse réservée à seulement deux personnes. ET ces deux personnes pourraient bien vous le faire payer si vous le touchiez avant eux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Ils partent et vont s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Blaise reste avec moi.

Pendant un moment nous nous regardons dans les yeux, sans siller. C'est moi qui brise le contact, lorsque je lui demande ce qu'il a voulut dire tout à l'heure.

"Mais rien voyons, qu'est ce que tu crois Dray ?

Justement je me pose des questions.

Il ne faut pas vieux frère. Si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais. Tu sais bien qu'on ce dit toujours tout."

Je reste perplexe. Je ne le crois pas. Il parlait de mon père et de Voldemort, j'en suis sur. Par pitié Merlin, faite qu'il ne se soit pas fait marquer.

La répartition se finit enfin, et je ne vois toujours pas Yûko, Kimihiro et Shizuka. Mais où ils sont bon sang !

"Dis moi Dray ?

Hum ?

Je t'ai vu arrivé avec Le Griffys tout à l'heure, tu n'aurais pas omis quelques chose par hasard ?

Peut être bien… Mais ne t'inquiète pas vieux frère, si j'ai quelques chose à te dire, je le ferais, Tu sais bien qu'on se dit toujours tout."

Je lui ait fait un de mes sourires les plus hypocrites. IL a compris le sous entendu, mais je ne sais pas s'il va m'en parler.

On entend un ver tinter, puis le professeur MacGonagall demande le silence. Dumbledore se lève, pour faire son petit discours annuel. Je suis toute ouie.

Une nouvelle année est sur le point de commencée. Les évènements récents ne viendront pas, je l'espère, entacher le bon déroulement de nos activités quotidiennes. Je tiens à vous signaler que comme toujours, la forêt interdite vous est strictement impossible d'accès sans l'accompagnement d'un professeur. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, cette année nous compterons sur de jeunes étudiants de l'école de HongKong, ainsi que de deux nouveaux professeurs.

C'est à ce moment là que les nouveaux venus entre dans la grande salle. Une exclamation de surprise accompagne leur venu.

"Putain de merde ! je m'exclame le plus doucement possible.

T'as vus ça Dray c'est Sirius Black ! "me dit Blaise.

Oui ! Un peu que je l'ai vu ! Non de Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ! Qui était au courant et n'a rien dit nom d'un chien !

Je regarde vers la table des gryffondors, ils sont tous aussi perdu que moi.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce BORDEL ! Et qu'est ce qu'il fou là Hakku aussi ! Il a pas l'age d'être à Poudlard que je sache ! Il est trop vieux !

"Comme vous avez certainement pu le savoir pendant les vacances, Sirius Black a était innocenté des crimes dont on l'avait injustement rendu coupable, continua Dumbledore. Il sera également, votre professeur de duel durant cette année et les autres années avenir. Car, il nous est venu à l'esprit que vous deviez savoir vous défendre en toute circonstance."

Y a de l'idée, il faut bien l'avouer.

"Quand à vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils seront dispensés par le professeur Tora."

A ouais ! Logique.

Je vous présente également les trois élève qui entre tout trois en sixième année, Shizuka Doméki, Kimihiro Watanuki et Yûko Himura. (Nda : pour ceux qui ne le serais pas car je e l'ai pas signaler depuis le début. Ma Yûko et celle de XXX holic non rien à voir ensemble, à pars le nom. Le nom m'inspirait je l'ai donc emprunté)

Le premier à être répartie par le choixpeau, est Kimi. La seconde suivante il est répartie à Gryffondor, ainsi que son petit ami. Je plein les gars du dortoir. J'en connais qui vont passer des nuits blanches.

Bizarrement, pour Yûko ça dure plus longtemps, on dirait que le choixpeau n'arrive pas à se décider. Ca me rend nerveux. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul. D'un autre côté, on s'en fou un peu d'où elle va allez, comme de toute façon, elle partagera l'appartement avec moi, puisque son statut l'oblige à se déplacer régulièrement. Mais même !

Le temps passe. Bon on va pas y passer le réveillon quand même. Il se bouge l'antiquité !

"Même la répartition de Potter n'a pas duré aussi longtemps, me fait remarquer Blaise.

Tu m'étonne ! je rétorque.

Tiens je crois qu'il y a du mouvement, tu crois qu'il va accoucher maintenant ?"

Je l'espère d'un force ! Il va se décidé !

"Serpentard !"

Elle arrive tranquillement vers ma table.

Merde alors ! Ca je m'y attendais pas du tout !

Je regardes, un peu étourdit, autour de moi.

Y en a du monde qui bave sur la jolie métisse ma parole ! On ne touche pas les gars ! Ou vous allez avoir à faire à moi ! Non mais Oh !

Yûko est la personne que je considère comme ma sœur. Désormais dans ma vie il n'y a qu'elle, Severus, Blaise et Harry. Les autres ce n'est que du second choix.

Elle ne s'assoit pas à côté de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Explication ?

Je l'a vois qui discute allégrement avec Pansy et les autres.

A quoi elle joue !

"Wahou ! pas mal la chinoise !"

Je regarde bizarrement Blaise.

"Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre en vue toi ?

Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être sensible aux jolies choses.

Bah voyons !"

Le repas se déroule plutôt bien. Si ce n'est que le comportement de Yûko m'insupporte.

Hé non je ne suis pas possessif ! Je suis juste…En pleine incompréhension ! Nuance !

Le repas se termine, et nous rejoignons tous notre salle commune. Yûko ne me suis pas dans le bureau de Severus, et ça m'énerve encore plus. Je salue à peine les gryffondors et pars sans me retourner.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le bureau, Yûko n'est toujours pas arrivée et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions.

Severus me conduit tout de même à mes appartements. Nous traversons une bonne partie du château avant d'arriver devant un tableau que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant .

Pourtant, je sais qu'un tableau pareil, ça ne se loupe pas. Les émotions qu'il laisse transparaître, sont pleines de mélancolie. La lueur étrange de la lune, règne sur tout le tableau. Les étoiles brilles tels des diamants, et le ciel a des dégradés de bleus et de violets. La terre sous les pieds du personnage, est fracassée, sèche, aride, morte, même si elle est recouverte d'un particule de neige. La neige elle même parée triste de tomber. Ses flocons sont timides. La parcelle de vie sur terre est minime. Une flaque d'eau d'à peine un mètre de diamètre est au pied du personnage, avec en son centre un scorpion noir, un des seul vestiges encore debout. Le personnage principale est un jeune garçon, au visage androgyne. Il a les yeux baissé perdu dans le vague, ils sont d'une couleur or fondue. Son front porte une marque. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle correspond. IL y a trois losanges violet disposé en triangle. Ses cheveux sont blancs avec des reflets violet, la peau très claire. Ses vêtements ont un côté indien et japonais. Son pantalon et sa veste sont blancs. Posé par dessus, une tunique violette sans manche à col mao. Elle tombe sur le genoux pliés de son propriétaire. La tunique est rattachée au corps seulement par le trou pour le cou et une ceinture violette brodée d'or. Par dessus ces tissus, une cape violette foncé rattachée par un boule d'or autour du cou du jeune mélancolique. Elle a une améthyste en son milieu et trois poignée de fil tome de chaque côté de la dit boucle. Tous les rebords de ses vêtements son en fil d'or. Pour parfaire sa tenue, il porte une boucle d'oreille qui tient au cartilage de son oreille gauche, l'embout est en or et laisse tomber un croissant de lune doré ainsi qu'une poignée de fil identique à celle de la boucle.

Autour de lui, un loup et un renard qu'il caresse doucement. Les deus animaux le regard tristement, comme s'il voulait prendre sa douleur pour qu'il puisse oublier qu'ils sont les seuls survivants de leur monde. Puisque avec le scorpion, ils sont les seul sous la lune et la neige.

Je suis subjugué par cette œuvre.

"Le mot de passe est « Il n 'y a qu'un seul avenir »", me dit mon parrain.

Ses mots me sortent de ma torpeur.

"Pourquoi une telle phrase ?

Tu demanderas à Yûko… Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. Toutes tes affaires sont dans ta chambre."

Il s'en va.

Bon pas trop le choix, je rentre.

En prononçant le mot de passe Le jeune homme me fait un sourire triste et le tableau tourne.

Merde !

"Tiens Draco, je me demandais quand est ce qu tu allais venir ?"

Ne me dites pas qu'on va cohabiter tous les trois où je vais y laisser ma peau !

**Voila!**

**Suis je sadique?**

**A vrai dire je ne sais pas!**

**Le tableau sité plus haut à été un vrai casse tête a faire!**

**POur ceux qui connaisse X/1999, ceci est la carte du numéro 18 la lune où l'on peu voir Nataku, sns les immeubles bien sur.**

**Des interrogations ce posent!**

**que fait Yûko !**

**Comment seront les cours de Haku et de Sirius!**

**Qui est la personne dans les appartements de Draco ?**

**vous le serez de le prochaine épisode qui sera en deux parties "début de cours de cohabitation et ..."**

**La suite du titre du chapitre sera pour le chapitre 8.**

**J'espère que vous serez patient! **

**A la prochaine!**

**Angel of Dark Wings**

**PS: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee des rééééééééééééééééééééévieeeeeeeewwwwwwwwsssssssssss je vais désèspérer! snif! lol**

**laissez en si possible**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous!**

**je susi né pour mourir est de retour, je m'y suis collé activement et je viens de finir le chapitre 7, il est tout chaud sortit de ma tête.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous demande de bien excuser mon retard, je sui vraiment dsl, mais en regardant les pages blanches je me desespérait, lol**

**Merci à julie, et à vanessafantasy pour leur reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 7 Début de cours, de cohabitation et …

« POTTER ! »

Tiens on m'appèle. Je m'arrête alors que j'allais me rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure.

Je me retourne pour trouver Draco en serviette de bain… sa peau laiteuse …dégoulinante … d'eau.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Arrête de ma fixer ! Espèce de dégénéré du bulbe ! Imbécile congénitale ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu pour que la salle de bain soit dans cet état !

J'ai rien fait !

Ah ouais ! Viens voir que je te montres ! »

Il me tire vers la salle de bain sans aucune douceur. IL pousse l'arrivée d'eau, et :

« Tu trouve que c'est de l'eau chaude ! »

Oula ! J'avoue qu'il fait un peu peur avec ce regard super assassin. J'aime pas du tout !

Mais c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! Mais je sais d'où ça vient, ou plutôt de qui.

« T'as qu'à accusé Yûko ! C'est pas moi !

Yûko ?

Bah oui ! T'es pas au courant ! C'est sa façon à elle de me dire bonjour le matin ! »

Il lève les yeux aux ciel et me demande comment on fait pour remettre l'eau chaude. Je lui fais mon plus beau des sourires hypocrites et lui explique qu'il a qu'à demander à sa sœur d'âme.

Sur ces mots , je quittes l'appartement et me dirige vers la grande salle. J'y retrouve Ron et Hermione en train de déjeuner.

« T'es en retard, me fais remarqué Hermione en levant les yeux de la gazette.

Bonjour Hermione, j'ai passé une super nuit, merci de me poser la question et toi ?

Jour. »

j'hausse un sourcil et regarde Ron qui ne parle pas non plus trop absorbé par le contenue de son bol.

« Et ben je préférais la compagnie de Draco. Au moins y avait de l'animation. »

Il ne me réponde pas. Bon je suppose qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas leur jour et apparemment ce n'est pas le mien non plus, dans la mesure où Yûko m'a fait lever a l'aube pour me faire faire, trois fois le tour du parc de Poudlard en courant à peine levé. Sans compter l'heure d'entraînement à l'épée juste après. Par contre très gentiment elle ma autorisé a prendre une douche avant de continuer sur l'apprentissage des sortilèges.

J'adore cette fille !

Alors que je dévores tout ce qui peut bien m'approcher, je vois arriver mes deux japonais préférés avec le sourire aux lèvres. La nuit à dut être intéressante. Ils me saluent et commencent à manger, alors que les autres gryffondors arrivent.

Laissant mes meilleurs amis à leur air boudeur je me dirige comme la plupart des élèves vers le bureau de ma directrice de maison, pour récupérer mon emploie du temps.

Selon les options que j'avais demandé l'année dernière, je continue les cours de potion ayant réussi mes buses, ainsi que duel, défense, sortilège, métamorphose et botanique. J'ai laissé tomber la divination, et j'ai droit à une heure de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid le mardi après midi.

Je commence par cours de défenses, en commun avec les Serpentards.

J'arrive en avance dans la salle de cours. J'y trouve Hakku en train de déménager la dite salle.

« Salut, je lance. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Salut Harry ! Tiens vient m'aider à finir de pousser les tables vers le fond, s'il te plait.

Pourquoi faire ?

Tu verras ! Allez bouge ! Reste pas planté là !

C'est demandé si gentiment. »

Il me tire la langue de façon très adulte.

Pendant notre œuvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser la question que je n'ai pas oser poser à Yûko se matin.

« Pourquoi je suis dans l'appartement avec Draco et Yûko ?

pourquoi tu lui demandes pas à elle ?

J'ai pas oser, j'avoue.

Il y a des choses chez Yûko que même maintenant j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais elle a toujours une raison pour faire ce qu'elle fait.

les raisons ? tu dirais qu'elles sont plutôt bonnes ou mauvaises ?

Ca dépend du sujet.

Comment ça du sujet ! je suis pas un cobaye ! »

Il se met à rire.

« J'ai pas dis ça voyons ! c'est une façon de parler !

Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit ! de toute façon tu ne me diras rien ! Je me trompe ?

Non même si je savais ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne te dirais rien.

ET si tu savais tu me dirais exactement la même chose.

Y a des chances. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencent à arriver. Je vois Hermione et Ron qui se font toujours la tête sa commence à me prendre le choux. J'aperçois aussi Draco qui s'isole dans un coin alors que Yûko rit avec l'ancien groupe de Draco.

Je décide d'aller vers Draco.

« Ca va je lui demande, Tu fais une de ces têtes ?

Merci pour ta délicatesse Potter !

Oh arrête ton chars ! Vous êtes tous de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ! c'est chiant !

Pour tout te dire en faite c'est Yûko qui me paraît bizarre, chuchote-il tout bas.

Pourquoi je réponds sur le même ton.

TU n'as pas vu ?

Vu quoi ?

Elle parle avec des mangemorts.

QUOI ! »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

« Vous voulez ma photo ? je demande férocement. »

je me prend la seconde suivante une claque derrière la tête de la part de Draco.

« Bon tu m'explique ? je demande à Draco en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Elle est avec un groupe de mangemorts que j'ai croisé cet été, dirons nous, et puis hier soir, ils ont comment dire, ils ont pas vendu la mèche mais c'était pas loin !

Dumbledore et Yûko doivent être au courant tu sais.

C'est très déroutant d'ailleurs parce qu'ils savent toujours beaucoup de choses ces deux là ! ET personne ne sait pratiquement rien sur eux.

C'est clair ! Mais une chose que Hakku m'a dite, Yûko n'agit jamais à la légère, elle a toujours ses raisons.

Espérons que ses raisons ne seront pas dangereuse pour nous, soupir t-il.

Ouais espérons. »

Les portes de la classe se ferment, le cours va commencer.

« Bonjour à tous ! je suis le Professeur Tora et je vous enseignerais les défenses contre les forces du mal cette année. Je tiens à dire que je ne supporte pas les bavardages inutiles dans mon cours, ensuite je demandes à chacun de vous de faire preuve de rigueur, de concentration, et de ponctualité. Cette année marque le début des cours avancés. Sachant que vous passerez vos ASPICS, l'année prochaine, tous vos cours deviendront de plus en plus ardus. Par la suite je dirais que je ne favorise aucune maison en particulier et que je me fierais à votre participation, votre niveau réel, etc… Je commencerais ce cours par une mise à niveau. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, certains ont eu des notes des plus catastrophiques à leurs BUSES. Ce qui ma fait remarquer que votre dernier professeur n'avait pas son rôle à cœur, qui est, vous formez à toute les éventualités possibles et inimaginables. Des questions ? »

Personnes ne réponds. Il en impose quand même.

« Bien vous allez vous mettre par deux. »

Tout le monde se met avec quelqu'un de sa maison ou avec quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. Hakku en semble pas d'accord et arrête tout mouvement.

« je préfère faire les groupes moi même. »

Quelques minutes plus tard bon nombre d'élève tire une tronche phénoménale. Et moi je me retrouve avec Draco. De toute façon ça aurait pu tourné au règlement de compte si ça avait été avec Ron, un des garçon de gryffondors ou un quelconque serpentard.

Maintenant mon niveau est plus élevé que celui de mes camarades, mais je le fait descendre pour ne pas attirer l'attention et le cours se passe sans plus de problème.

Voyant que je ne pourrait rien tirer de Yûko avant l'entraînement de ce soir, j'abandonne toutes investigations. Pour la pose déjeuner je commence à faire un devoir de sortilège que le professeur Flitwick nous a donner aux grands dame de Ron qui me demande tragiquement qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait d' Harry Potter. Je lui répond qu'il est partit au moment où ses meilleurs amis l'ont complètement ignoré en début de journée. Le laissant à son imitation du phare et de la carpe ,je vais prendre quelque petites choses à grignoter chez les elfes de maison et vais m'installer prés du lac pour commencer mon devoir. Je ne met pas longtemps a faire le brouillon comme m'ont appris à le faire Yûko et Hakku. J'avoue qu'avec leurs méthodes de travail forcées et avec toutes les informations que j'ai emmagasiner cet été, je suis devenue très bon élève ! qui l'eut cru ?! Bon j'exagère parce qu'en faites j'étais juste très faignant.

Lorsque je commence à lire mon livre sur les animagus, que les maraudeurs ont écrit, Draco me rend visite.

« Salut, me lance t-il.

Salut, je répond avec un sourire. Ca va mieux.

Oui ça va... »

Je le regard piquer furtivement dans le reste de repas.

IL regarde le lac noir au loin. ET je en peux m'empêcher de lui trouver un air mélancolique qui me plais beaucoup.

« A quoi tu penses ? je demande. »

Il me regarde un instant, troublé. Comme s'il cherchait vainement ses mots.

« De quoi je me mêle Potter ? »

J'hausse un sourcil. Je crois que j'arrive à mieux le cerner maintenant. Merci les cours d'occlumencie et de legilimens.

« En faite tu t'énerve parce que tu as peur de souffrir encore plus en ouvrant ton cœur. Je me trompe ?

Ca ferais si mal que ça de t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres ?

Je suis un Malfoy qu'est ce qu tu crois !

Hin ! argument irrecevable, dis je en abaissant mon pousse. Ce n'est qu'un nom que tu portes, je ne vois pas en quoi il peut interférer dans ta personnalité ou ta vie.

IL faut vraiment que tu arrête de traîner avec Yûko, dit-il avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

Ca prouve que j'ai visé juste. Elle en sait des choses Yûko ! N'est pas Draco ? »

Il me donne une claque derrière la tête et part la tête haute. Je m'égosille derrière lui pour retrouver mon honneur mais en fin de compte je vois qu'il rit autant que moi.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Albus Dumbledore est dans son bureau en train de singer plusieurs documents, lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Yûko se dessina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, portant un jeans et un corset noir, ses cheveux attaché en demi queue et en tresses rattachées à la basse de cheveux. A t'on idée de ne jamais se les couper de sa vie.

« Bonjour Yûko.

bonjour Albus.

Que puis je faire pour vous ?

J' aurez un renseignement à vous demandez.

Allez y.

J'aimerais avoir la liste des fidèles de Voldemort.

Mais je n'ai pas une telle liste.

ne me prenez pour une imbécile, je sais que vous en connaissais beaucoup. Donnez moi cette liste ! ordonna t-elle menacente. »

D'un geste de la main il l'a fit apparaître. Yûko la parcourût rapidement avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Merci Albus, lui dit-elle en lui rendant la liste. Nous avons bien une sortie à Préaulard ce week end ?

Oui.

Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »

En sortant Yûko avait un sourire triomphant, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle aille demandé de l'aide a quelques personnes de confiances.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry atterrit violemment contre le mur d'en face et s'écroula à plat ventre en gémissant de douleur. La déflagration de son attaque combiné à la défense de Yûko, avait été terrible. Mais Yûko, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Harry se releva difficilement en grognant de frustration. Dépasser le maître était une tache plus qu'ardu.

« Allez on recommence, ordonna t-elle. Tu manques encore de souplesse et de rapidité. Tu en est où avec ton animagus ?

A pas grand chose.

Moi j'arrive bien a voir l'animal qui te correspondrait, je en comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'a pas encore trouvé.

Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec des mangemorts toute la sainte journée. »

Yûko se mit à sourire. Le sourire mystérieux sadique et juvénile qui la caractérisait si bien, et mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

« C'est un secret, dit-elle mystérieusement.

Yûûûûûûûûûûûûkooooooo, gémit Harry. Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça.

C'est ma marque de fabrique, rit-elle. Tu me trouve pas irrésistible comme ça, rétorqua t-elle avec une moue adorable. Moue qui faisait craquer le grand Séverus Snape.

C'est bon arrête, s'écria son élève avec les mains devant les yeux. J'ai rien dit ! oublie ce que j'ai dit ! »

Elle rit à gorge déployée.

« Allez on continue. »

Les sorts fusèrent encore pendant un long moment, et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à battre Yûko, que se soit à l'épée, en magie, en métamorphose. Elle était bien plus forte que Hakku lui même, lui c'était déjà pas mal. Mais il y arriverait un jour, il réussirait.

Le temps écoulé, Harry alla prendre une douche chaude et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla à l'aube. Merci son réveil ! il n'avait qu'un envie le foutre contre le mur, mais il l'avait enchanté pour ne pas se briser. Dommage !

Après la grande douche froide, il alla courir avec Yûko dans le parc pendant plus d'une heure. Re douche et cours avec Hakku pour son animagus. Il avait finit le livre dans la soirée d'hier entre devoirs et entraînement.

La salle d'entraînement avait été vidé. Il n'y avait plus d'armes ni de matelas par terre. On les avait remplacé par des tentures de couleurs chaudes et rassurantes. Dans la pièces les quatre éléments été rassemblé, et la voûte céleste décorait le plafond.

« Pourquoi tout ça demanda Harry.

On a une salle comme ça au temple, expliqua Hakku. Elle nous sert de salle de méditation. Tous les éléments sont réunis pour que la magie et l'esprit se combine dans le corps dans la pièce. Dans cette pièce, la plus part des élèves font danser leur magie, la modèle à leur image pour pouvoir la contrôler plus facilement, et pour pouvoir la faire grandir.

Faire danser la magie ?

Oui.

Comment fait-on ?

Patience tu es ici pour l'apprendre.

Mais à quoi sa va me servir pour être animagus.

Ca va t'apprendre la patience le calme et le contrôle de toi. Tu crois qu'en laissant ta magie faire ce qu'elle veut, lorsque tu as des émotions trop fortes, sois prudent. Tu crois que foncer tête baisée sans attendre ton heure sois intelligent. Il faut apprendre et pour aller plus vite rien ne vaut la méditation et le modelage de la magie. Installe toi, au centre de la pièce. »

Harry était vexé par les paroles d'Hakku. On est gryffondor où on l'est pas ! mais il est vrai que son côté serpentard été bien trop étouffé, l'attente et la réflexion été des atouts qu'il en connaissait pas. Il était là pour apprendre. Alors il se tue et obéît.

« Position du lotus s'il te plaît. Tu fermes les yeux, tu fais le vide dans ta tête et tu te concentre sur ma voix. Pense à l'endroit que tu préfère pour te reposer, pour t'apaiser, l'endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Tu te concentre sur ta respiration et sur le battement de ton cœur. Ta magie est dans ton sang, elle est ta vie. Trouve sa source combine ton esprit avec elle… »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

La voix de Hakku est douce, et je sens qu'il me lance un sortilège en même qu'il me parle. Ce n'est plus de la méditation, c'est de la transe. Je suis bien comme dans un cocon, où dans ses bras protecteurs.

Je ne sais même plus si je suis conscient où pas, mais je sens la magie autour de moi. Elle me chatouille, me réchauffe, elle me cherche et joue avec me être tout entier. C'est une sensation étrange, mais tellement bienfaisante.

J'ouvre mon esprit sur la magie et je la vois enfin. Elle est belle ma magie. Pleine de volutes blanche, rouge. Un rouge pourpre plus foncé que le sang. Il n'est pas noir, ni mauvais, il est juste comme moi.

Elle est comme perturbée par quelque chose. J'entre dans l'océan de ma magie, et je trouve ce que je cherche. Ma partie animale. Douce comme du velours, noire comme l'abysse, verte comme l'espérance, agile tel le chat. Et je l'entend ronronner. Ma panthère…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

« Oh Merlin, je murmure »

Je ne trouve pas ça très normale du tout. Il y a des lucioles partout la dedans. Des blanches, et des rouges pourpres. Y en a plusieurs qui viennent jouer autour de moi, et c'est fou comme je me sens bien comme ça.

Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller. Je suis pas là pour m'extasier devant la douceur des lucioles. Je suis là pour faire quelques choses pour le survivant. Si t'en est que je puisses humainement faire quelques chose pour lui bien sur. Dans l'état où il est j'ai le droit de me poser la question.

J'aimerais bien vous y voir moi. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un un qui flotte ostensiblement sous vos yeux ébahit.

Il est beau comme ça c'est vrai, la méditation lui va plutôt bien je dois dire, et sa magie à un effet euphorisant sur moi. Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'il me fasse arrivé en retard pour le cours de son parrain.

« Heu Harry tu m'entends ? Harry, faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard pour le cours de ton parrain, et puis ej te signal que t'a toujours pas déjeuné. »

Pas de réponse.

« Oh Harry ! »

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et tombe de toute sa hauteur sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La magie et les lucioles disparaissent d'un coup. Je me précipite vers Harry et l'aide à se relevé.

« Ca va ? rien de cassé ?

Je me suis fait des bleus sur mes bleus, chouine t-il.

Je suis désolé.

C'est pas grave. Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure j'ai pas compris ?

je te disais qu'il fallait aller en cours on a duel avec ton parrain et puis tu n'as pas déjeuner ce matin, et comme j'ai vu ton sac tout à l'heure dans le salon, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir peut être…

Un problème ? dit-il un sourcil levé.

C'est ça. »

Il sors de la pièce, prend son sac et sors de l'appartement me laissant seul.

A quoi je sers en faite, je suis bien con tiens !

J'entend le tableau tourner alors que je prend mon sac.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demande harry. Je pouvais toujours parler, tu risquais pas de me répondre je croyais qu'on était en retard ? »

Je le regard avec des yeux ronds. Il m'a attendu.

« Tu viens, me dit –il en m'attrapant par le bras, on va être en retard. »

Il me traîne derrière lui jusqu'à la salle des duels et je en peu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Devant la salle nous croisons Granger et Weasley en train de s'engueuler pour changer. D'après se que je comprend, Weasley serait un mauvais préfet et un idiot congénital, rien de nouveau en somme. Les Serpentard reste en retrais et ne m'adresse pas la parole, peu être à cause de Yûko, ils veulent savoir dans quel camp elle est et ne veulent pas se vendre si facilement.

Sirius arrive tout sourire, et ouvre les grandes portes de la salle de duel qui à garder…

Une minute, il est où l'estrade pour les duels avec baguettes ?

« Je me doute que tout ceci vous semble étrange, mais si vous avez écoutez lors du premier soir, il a été question de vous apprendre à vous défendre en tout circonstance. Ce cours ne sera donc pas consacré au duel de baguette, il sera consacré au combat avec tout sauf une baguette… »

On est mal !

**Et voila!**

**alors ca vous a plus, l'attend valait t'elle le coup?**

**J'espère en tout cas!**

**je vous dit à bientot j'espère, je vais essayer de mettre mions de temps pour la suite! promis je vais essyaer lol!**

**Par contre si vous avez des idées quelconque de scènes où autres à me soumettre je n'y vois aucun inconvénients j'ai le début et la fin dans ma tête et l'intrigue mais lors e milieu je seche beaucoup et c ca le problème, donc des idées ou autres! tout est bien venus!**

**Merci d'avance!**

**Réviews s'il vous plait**

**Bisous a la prochaine!**

**Angel of dark wings**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**ca fait un bail que j n'ai pas posté cette fic n'est ce pas! alors voila maintenant c'est fait! tout chaud sortit du four!**

**désolé pour le retard vraiment.**

**j'espère que la suite vous plaira même si je en suis aps très fière de moi. mais je me rattraperais promis!**

**je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8

… de sentiments !

Les objets tombent lourdement, les uns après les autre dans un énorme sac de cuir marron, qu' Harry tient à bout de bras. Yûko est en train d'énumérer les objets essentiels à une chasse aux vampires.

« …Quatre chapelets de gousses d'ails, sept pieux d'argent et crucifix. Je crois que c'est bon.

Ouais c'est bon t'a raison, ironise Harry. C'est super lourd ! Comment veux tu partir en bataille avec un sac pareil !?

Tu jette un sort sur le sac pour le rendre plus léger et plus petit. Ca te donne un mini sac à Mary Poppins, dit elle joyeusement. »

Harry fait ce qu'elle lui demande et met le sac dans la poche intérieur de sa cape.

« Je suppose que si tu m'a fait un cours sur les objets destinés à tuer les vampires c'est pour m'emmener en chasse,

On va dire ça comme ça. Je t'emmène avec moi en Transylvanie.

QUOA ! »

Harry se retourne vers la porte, c'est Draco qui vient de crier.

« Bah qu'est ce qui te prend ? demande doucement Harry.

Il a juste peur que tu te fasse prendre le long d'un couloir sombre ,dit d'un ton neutre Yûko.

Prendre ?

Laisse tomber Potter ! t'es pas un peu tarée de l'emmener en Transylvanie ?

Mon cerveau va très bien merci.

Mais c'est dangereux !

t'inquiète dont pas ! il est capable de s'en sortir, hein que t'es capable Harry ?

Ben…

NON NON Et NON ! C'est suicidaire !

Draco mon cœur, je suis la reine des idées suicidaires, répondit telle avec un sourire angélique. Bon et maintenant on y va. Je ferais ta formation en route. On reviens pour le dimanche matin ! »

Elle jeta une poudre aveuglante dans la pièce attrapa Harry par le bras, de la poudre de cheminette et dit « Manoir Valérius »

Lorsque Draco reprit un minimum de coordination et de vision il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je déteste ce genre de tourbillon de fumée qui vous prends aux tripes et vous empêches de savoir où est le haut et le bas. Je déteste savoir que je vais me casser la figure à l'arrivée. Je sens la main de Yûko sur mon bras. Je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la trouille. Je ne suis jamais sortit sur mes pieds d'un voyage en cheminette.

L'atterrissage est comme je le présentait. Catastrophique.

« Rien de casser Harry ? me demande mon maître.

Non j'ai juste des blues en des écorchures en plus dans ma collection plus que complète, je rétorque. »

Elle détourne la tête et hausse les épaules. Rien de bien intéressant semble me dire son dos. Je tire ostensiblement la langue contre se manque de considération flagrant, et me relève avec difficulté. J'essuie tant bien que mal toute la suie qui recouvre tout mon être.

Au secours !

Yûko tourne la tête vers moi et me jette un regard interloqué.

« Quoi ?

Tu sais que ça existe les sorts de nettoyage ? »

Je grogne. Effectivement, je devrais. Je jette le sortilège et commence à regarder autour de moi. Nous sommes dans un vieux manoir du 13ème siècle je dirais. La pièce où nous avons atterrit est, sans nul doute un salon privée, mélangé à une salle d'arme, avec une carte des environs sur un mur et un bibliothèque très intéressante, mais pas autant que celle de Poudlard quand même.

« Redonne sa taille normale au sac Harry, m'ordonne Yûko. »

J'obtempère pendant qu'elle regard dehors. Il pleut abondamment et on ne voit presque pas les montagnes.

« Où sommes nous je demande.

Dans le château du roi des tsiganes, aux frontières reculées de la Roumanie.

Sympa comme endroit.

Elle a était la demeure du très célèbre Conte Ladislas Dracula. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« C'est une blague ?

Non, mais tu sais, il n'était si terrible que ça.

Ah bon ?

Bien sur, il fallait juste lui couper la tête.

Oui juste.

Par contre vois tu, contrairement aux légendes moldues le fait de tuer leur chef ne tue pas la meute, donc, je dirais que certaines régions le problème du vampire à du mal a être résolue. Ici par exemple.

Et ils sont…

Coriace, sanguinaire et terriblement sexy ! »

je me retourne au son de cette voix. Dans un coin de porte il y a un homme, la quarantaine, des yeux de chats, de couleur ambre, un port royale, la peau pâle, les cheveux longs, bruns, avec un touche de blanc sur les tempes.

Il est waouh !

« Harry je te présente Nicolaï Valérius, me dit Yûko. »

L'homme s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline. Il a des yeux de prédateur. Je me sens un peu comme une souris prise au piège. Je dégluti péniblement alors que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Il est un peu trop près !

« Alors voici le célèbre Harry Potter. Tu as l'air d'être un morceau de choix.

Hé ! s'écrie Yûko. Je te pris de garder tes distances !

C'est une menace ?

Prend ça comme telle ! »

le vampire s'éloigne résigné. Ouf !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'entre dans la salle. Je reste sur mes gardes, guettant le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité presque complète. Yûko partit, je me sens vulnérable dans un château remplit de vampire. J'ai le trouillomètre à zéro depuis belle lurette ! j'aimerais sortir de se trou à rats !

Bien sur, il faut que je sache me débrouiller tout seul, mais on ne laisse pas quelqu'un de si peu expérimenté sur les vampires, tout seul comme un con, au risque de se faire bouffer tout cru !

Je longe les couloirs depuis un moment et je n'ai pas encore trouvé une seule porte ! Ce château est bizarre ! et il sent la mort à tous les coins !

Quand je penses qu'elle m'a demandé de ne pas me faire encercler par plus de trois vampires ! elle est complètement dingue cette fille ! déjà que contre un je ne suis même pas sur de m'en sortir vivant, alors trois !

Je continues ma marche aussi silencieusement que possible. j'arrive devant une porte encore une. Doucement je colle une oreille a rallonge sur la porte. Si dans celle là il n'y a rien non plus, je fais demi tour et je rentre au château. Au passage j'essaye de ne pas croiser Nicolaï et je passe par la case départ.

A l'intérieur aucun bruit suspect, j'ouvre donc la porte.

Je passe timidement la tête dans l'embrasure, la pièce est grande éclairer par un feu de cheminée et bizarrement, elle ressemble au salon de l'appartement. Elle y est semblable jusqu'au pots de fleurs que Yûko à mit ce matin.

Où suis je encore tombé moi !?

Je sors mon poignard de sous ma manche et garde mon autre main a bonne distance de la poche qui contient ma baguette.

J'entre entièrement dans la pièce et fais quelques pas hésitants.

La seconde suivante la porte claque.

Je fais un bond, me retourne et secoue la poignée comme un dingue. Peine perdue. C'est fermé.

Je cogne dans la porte avec mon pied puis avec mon épaule.

Je veux sortir!

Je sens du mouvement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir qui a bouger.

"Draco ?

Tu es rentré, me dit-il tout sourire

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

J'attendais que tu rentres.

C'est pas possible on est en Transylvanie !

Mais non voyons on est à Poudlard, me dit-il calmement, comme on parlerais à un enfant de trois ans.

Mais non regardes y a pas le... dis je en me retournant."

Si le tableau est là!

"C'est quoi ce délire!"

je me jettes sur l'ouverture. L'arrière du tableau disparaît et je me retrouves devant un mur. je me le prends en pleine face et m'écroule sur le sol.

"Tu veux déjà repartir?"

Il avance vers moi. je ne le sens pas du tout.

Je me redresse difficilement et m'assois contre le mur face à mon ennemi potentiel.

"Ça suffit maintenant! si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle du tout!

Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

il approche sa main de mon visage, main que j'envoie balader avec mon poignard. Du sang se met à couler alors que le regard de Draco devient triste.

"Tu m'a fait mal Harry.

C'était ça l'idée!

Tu es méchant."

Il lèche ça plaie et suce le sang avec avidité. Ses yeux deviennent jaunes.

Je déglutit difficilement.

j'ai un sérieux problème ! Yûko je te hais !

Au moment où je m'apprête à frapper de nouveau il m'attrape le poignet. je grimace sous la douleur. Il me le tord jusqu'à me faire lâcher mon arme. Son sourire est pervers. Ca me donne une preuve de plus que ce n'est pas Draco.

"Tu veux donc me voir mort Harry? je croyais qu'on était ami ?

Je suis ami avec Draco pas avec un vampire !

tu me déçois."

Il m'agrippe le cou et le sert violemment. je me met à suffoquer. J'essaye de me défendre mais il est trop fort. Dans un dernier effort alors que l'air me manque cruellement, je prends ma baguette et murmure le sort de la dernière chance.

"Expé..."

Pour me faire taire il m'embrasse avec sauvagerie. Son baiser à un goût de sang. j'ouvre la bouche pour chercher de l'air et il en profite pour y fourrer sa langue. Sous l'intrusion, j'ouvre les yeux et lui mords férocement la langue.

Il s'écarte, me lâche et me gifle avec force.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de chercher de l'air que je m'écroule à demi inconscient sur le sol.

"Tu ne m'aime pas Harry, me demande t-il penché sur moi"

Je redresse la tête et lui décoche un regard meurtrier. je suffoque encore quelques instants avant de reprendre mon souffle.

"sais tu que moi je t'aime?

Tu... essayes... de me tuer... et tu m'aimes?"

Son sourire de prédateur m'exaspère, j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler.

"Toi, il n'y a aucune chance que je t'aime un jour! éructais-je.

Vraiment?

tu n'es pas Draco!

Qui l'eu cru ! rit-il"

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts froid.

"mais si j'étais lui?

de quoi je me mêles !"

je repousse sa main et lui envoie mes pieds joint dans le ventre. Je profites de la surpris pour me dégager et prendre un pieu d'argent. Mais avant que j'ai le loisir de frapper, il se jette sur moi, faisant un mur de son corps.

Piégé ! Encore ! Y en a marre !

je me débats avec ardeur, évitant le plus possible le regard du vampire.

"Mais si j'étais lui Harry ?

Lâchez moi ! Merde !

Si j'étais lui ?

J'en sais rien !

regardes moi.

Non!

Regardes moi ! Aboie t-il."

Ca voix passe le barrage de mon esprit et j'obéis.

« Tu aimerais que je sois lui ?

Foutez moi la paix avec ça !

tu es fort. C'est dommage que Yûko t'es entraîné on aurait pu s'amuser tous le deux.

aucune chance ! »

IL y a fond de moi un grondement qui gagne en force. Un instinct de survit. Quelque chose de puissant. Ca me ressemble, tout en étant différent de moi. Je crois que c'est elle qui se réveille.

« Dégage de là Nicolaï où je te descend !

Tu as deviné ! intéressant.

Pousse toi ! je ne le répèterais pas !

pourquoi ne me tues tu pas maintenant ?

parce que tu es un ami de Yûko.

Yûko est une brave folle ! la plus folle des élues. Elle ne vivra pas longtemps. Et nous n'avons jamais été ami tous les deux. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Pourquoi ?

parce qu'elle m'empêche toujours d'avoir ce que je veux.

je suppose qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi ?

tu suppose bien.

Alors juste une question avant que je ne me débarrasse de toi puisqu' apparemment tu ne veux pas le faire toi même. Je peux ?

vas y je t'en pris ça risque d'être intéressant.

Pourquoi Draco ? »

IL se met à rire comme un bossu. Il recule loin de moi en riant toujours. IL se tient le ventre tellement il rit. Je le regarde incrédule. Il est complètement malade ce mec.

MA colère ne fait qu'augmentée et je sens que je change.

« Alors tu ne le sais pas ?

Je devrais savoir quoi ? »

J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix. On dirait un long grondement qui sort tout droit d'une forêt Indienne. Un grondement bestiale et assoiffé de sang.

« c'est parce qu'il est spécial. Et toi jolie chaton tu ne sais même pas une telle évidence. »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'ai trouvé un gros paquet de vampire et je les ai tous descendu. Il y en avait tellement que j'y suis allé au sortilège de découpe et d'incendio pour tous les descendre plus rapidement. C'est comme s'il savait que j'étais là.

Comme c'est possible vu le caractère démesuré de Nicolaï, je suppose que c'est lui qui est dans le coup. Et je suppose aussi qu'il a prisses disposition pour l'avoir.

Harry étant seule face à ce malade, je suis en train de courir comme une dératée pour le retrouvé. J'ai activé le sort de localisation le plus puissant que j'ai pour cela.

Rapidement je trouve la salle où il devrait être enfermé. Salle où il n'y a pas de porte.

Bon pas de panique elle ne doit pas être difficile à ouvrir cette merde.

Je pose la main sur le mur froid et me concentre sur mon flux magique. En deux secondes le mur n'est que poussière.

J'entre prudemment.

Ca sent le sang.

Mon pied marche sur la baguette de mon élève. Je la ramasse.

Plus loin, j e vois une forme noire penchée sur un corps sans vie.

« Harry, j'appèle prudemment. »

Un grondement sonore me répond. Dans l'ombre de grands yeux émeraude me fixe.

Pas de doute il est doué. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je m'approche doucement du vampire. Harry ne l'a pas raté. Il l'a égorgé. Je le regarde avec un sourire amusé. Je tends la main vers l'animagus qui y frotte son museau.

Il me reconnaît c'est déjà ça.

Je me redresse récupère le matériel qu'Harry à laissé et sors la panthère sur mes talons. Direction la maison.

**et voila c'est fini!**

**est ce que ca vous a plut?**

**est ce que j'ai perdu du monde en route?**

**pour lé réviews c'est en bas à gauche!**

**à la prochaine!**

**angel of dark wings**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud de "je suis né pour mourir"**

**c'est un chapitre assez sombre et qui contient quelques révélations sur le caractère de Yûko et sur son passé.**

**je susi désolé pour le retard.**

**je n'ai aps encore répondu au réviews masi je le ferais demain ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**bon sur ce je vous retrouve en bas et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 :

Enlèvement

_Dans un coin sombre. IL y a une ombre qu' Yûko n'a pas vu. Une ombre qu'elle n'a pas sentit._

_Un peu plus, et il se serait précipité pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser mourir la seule personne capable de mettre fin à ses souffrance. Quoiqu'en à bien put en dire un jour cette brave idiote d'Himawari. _

_De toutes façon maintenant elle ne parlera plus jamais. Ses yeux ne verront plus jamais rien et ses oreilles n'entendront rien d'autre que le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le jour de sa mort arrive._

_L'entreprise va bientôt commencé. La sortie des élèves signera le début de la fin…_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

En faite, j'ai mentit. Nous sommes revenus le samedi soir. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de massacrer les derniers vampires qui ont tenté de se faire deux élus au menu. L'état de Harry me préoccupait bien plus que trois pauvres tâches.

Nous avons courut tout deux jusqu'à la sortie du château. Un peu plus et le pont levi se refermait sur nous.

Deux mètres plus loin, la panthère c'est écroulé laissant place à un jeune homme évanouit. Je me suis penché sur son visage. Sa respiration était régulière. J'ai passé mon doigt sur une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front.

J'ai miniaturisé le sac et l'ai fourré dans ma poche. J'ai attrapé sa nuque, pour éviter de lui faire mal. J'ai passé ses bras autour de mon cou et passé mon bras droit sous ses jambes. Une fois sa tête bien calée sur mon épaule, j'ai transplané au moins trois fois avant de pouvoir arrivée à la grille de Poudlard. Il y faisait nuit noir. J'ai arpenté le parc avec mon fardeau dans les bras, ainsi que le château, jusque dans nos appartements.

Une fois là, je l'ai posé sur son lit et j'ai attendu.

Maintenant, j'attends toujours et il est 5h00 du matin. Ca va faire huit heure qu'il est dans cet état. A les débutants je vous jure.

Pour m'occuper calmement, j'ai détaché les nattes qui dépassaient de mon chignon et qui tombaient jusqu' à mes genoux. Ensuite j'ai démêlé mon chignon avec toutes les pinces qu'il comporte, en passant par les nattes racines que j'avais sur toute la moitié du crane. Bref je me suis bien amusé a défaire tout ça. Et pour plus de confort si je doit me lever en catastrophe, j'ai fais deux grosses nattes avec plusieurs petites nattes accrochées avec plumes et perles.

Quand je vous dit que j'avais que ça à faire !

Je le voit remuer doucement. Il pousse un gémissement presque imperceptible alors qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Yûko ? »

je m'approche de lui et m'assoit sur le lit.

« Comment tu te sens ?

Pas très bien. »

Je tâte son front. Il a de la fièvre et son regard est quelque peu vitreux. Le contre coup de la première transformation. Je ne pensait pas qu'à peine sa forme découverte il l'a ferait apparaître. Même inconsciemment.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te donner une potion. Ensuite tu dormiras. »

je pars chercher la potion. Sa voix est faible alors qu'il me parle.

« Il faut que… »

Je me retourne pour le voir se lever. Ses jambes flagelles. Sa tête lui tourne et il s'écroule à terre. J'ai à peine le temps de le rattraper.

« Harry !

je … ne me sens… pas …très bien. »

Ses yeux se ferment tout seul et sa fièvre augmente de plus en plus. La potion en fera pas effet s'il est dans cet état.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?

j'ai.. tué.

Je sais. Tu as bien fait.

Pour…quoi ?

c'était lui ou toi.

Non…

Harry dis moi ce que tu as fait.

il y a eu… un flash… du sang dans ma bouche… sur mes mains. »

Ca lui fait du mal parce que je sais qu'il revoit la scène. IL va être traumatisé un moment avant de s'en remettre. On est tous passé par là. mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il est si fatigué. Il a tiré de toute sa magie sur Nicolaï avant de l'égorger avec sa forme animagus.

« Harry, il faut que tu avales la potion. »

il ne me répond pas. Il commence à délirer à cause de la fièvre. J'avale le contenu de la potion et la garde en bouche. Ensuite j'entrouvre ses lèvres et y colle les miennes. Pour lui faire avaler. Il gémit et bouge quelque peu la tête que je lui maintient de ma main libre.

C'est au moment ou j'entreprends de le déshabiller que j'entends toquer à la porte. C'est Draco. Ca tombe bien.

« Entre. »

En voyant harry à moitié nu, il me jette un regard paniqué.

« QU'EST CE QU… !

Silence ! viens par là. »

Il s'approche et m'aide à le dévêtir.

« Pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

Il a trop forcé. Sa fatigue est magique, la potion ne va pas marcher à pleine puissance. Il va falloir que tu m'aide pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Tout ce que tu veux.

Déshabille toi.

Hein ?

Dépêche toi, je lui ordonne alors que je couche Harry dans son lit. Viens là maintenant… Bien couche toi sur lui maintenant.

Non mais ça ne vas pas non ?!

le meilleure moyen de faire baisser la température c'est la chaleur du corps humain.

Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi !

J'ai des trucs à faire.

Yûko. Tu peux pas me faire un coup pareil ! qu'est ce que je lui dis moi quand il se réveille ?

Réconforte le. »

Sur ses mots je sors et laisse Draco jouer au infirmier.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'y crois pas ! elle ne peut pas me faire un coup pareil ! je vais pas me coucher sur lui pour faire baisser sa fièvre ! pas maintenant !

Alors que je tourne en rond dans la chambre en caleçon, je l'entends s'agiter de plus en plus. Il gémit de douleur. Il cauchemarde.

« Draco … aide moi. »

Je le fixe un moment avant de pouvoir réagir.

Il a dit quoi ? (nda : je vous vois d'ici « MAIS BOUGE TOI LE CUL BON DIEU ! » lol ! )

« Draco. »

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je souffle un grand coup, soulève la couette et m'engouffre dessous.

Son corps est brûlant et plein de sueur. Je souris à son visage angélique, lorsque je le serre doucement contre moi pour faire tomber sa fièvre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je murmure, je suis là. »

je sens, à ce moment, qu'il se détend un peu et qu'il rêve moins douloureusement.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Une fois habillé d'un haut de kimono noir est d'un pantalon de cuir noir avec bouts noires et large cape de velours, je sors dans le froid pour aller à Préaulard. Je ne croise personne à cet heure. Tant mieux.

Près de la foret, j'attends Kimi et Shizuka. Quelques minutes plus tard, je les vois tout deux habillés de la même façon. Un haut de kimono noir qui leur descend jusqu'aux genoux et fendus des hanches jusque là. Ainsi que des bottes, un pantalon noir, et de grandes capes noires identiques à la mienne. Large et chaude, avec une capuche qui cache la moitié du visage.

Je sais que sous leur cape il y a, un sabre de combat, un arc et des flèches, avec en complément une jolie collection de couteau cachés un peu partout sous les vêtements.

« alors qui doit on tuer aujourd'hui, me demande d'une voix neutre l'exorciste.

pour l'instant personne. Je réponds.

tu as l'air angoissé, je me trompe ? me demande Kimi.

Ca va allez t'inquiète.

Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Vous allez m'attendre à la cabane hurlante. je vais venir avec un ami qui risque d'être bruyant. Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez des préparations d'usage.

préparations hardes, me demande Shizuka.

Assez oui.

Oh ! fait Kimi. Il va faire beaucoup de bruit alors ?

je pense.

On va s'en occuper, continue l'exorciste.

merci. A tout à l'heure. »

Je tourne les talons pour aller vers la tête du sanglier, lorsque que Kimi me rattrape et me sers contre lui.

« ne fais rien qui le fasse te toucher encore, me murmure t-il tout bas. »

Je ne réponds pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. Quoi que je fasses, il me touche toujours.

Arrivé à la tête du sanglier, je bifurque vers une ruelle sombre où « il » m'attend. Il a pris son apparence de l'étudiant du train. Il me plait comme ça. Je le trouve très beau.

« Il est là, me dit-il. J'ai réussi à le faire venir sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Et personne ne saura rien sur toi ni sur moi. Comme c'était prévu. Par contre, il te cherche. Il sait ce que tu fais.

je sais.

tu devrais faire attention.

je sais.

je t'ai vu cette nuit. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

je vais bien.

je vois ça. Mais fait attention.

oui. Toi aussi. »

je me détourne de lui pour continuer ma route, lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras. Sa magie m'enivre tellement que j'en ai le vertige. Et lorsqu'il m'embrasse, je sens l'ombre de sa magie qui nous entour. Il veut me protéger des ses représailles. Ses baisés sont différents des siens. Tellement plus de plaisir, tellement moins de dégoût et de peur.

Lorsqu'il me lâche, je vois qu'il a changé d'apparence. Je vois les yeux de dragons dans les miens. J'en pleurerais presque. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, parce qu'il a le visage d'un autre. Parce qu'il a le visage de celui que j'aime le plus au monde.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dans la taverne, je le vois assis à une table a l'écart. Ma capuche est bien baissée et personne ne peut voir mon visage. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Monsieur Johnson ?

vous êtes l'espion.

oui.

Qui êtes vous ?

Pour le savoir il va falloir me suivre.

ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

je vous retourne le compliment. »

Mes paroles le désarçonne. Il sait que je suis jeune et d'après ma voix, il sait que je suis une femme. Une femme est inférieur. Il n'a, par conséquent, pas peur de moi. Il devrait.

Je laisse une lame apparaître sous ma cape.

« je vous conseille de me suivre sans faire d'histoire, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tues séance tenante, Monsieur Johnson. J'ai d'autre moyen pour avoir des informations. Vous ou un autre m'importe peu. Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité pour moi. Toute fois, je suis d'une toute autre utilité pour vous si vous restez en vie. Vous me suivez ? »

Il ne répond pas, preuve qu'il se demande ce qui peut bien me donner tant d'assurance.

« Je vais prendre votre silence pour un oui. Maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que je veux. Je veux que vous me suiviez sans dire un mot, jusqu'à notre destination final. Si par la suite, je vous trouve suffisamment convainquant et obéissant, vous aurez la vie sauve. C'est clair, lui dis je en appuyant imperceptiblement ma lame sur son flanc. »

Il hoche la tête et nous sortons.

Une fois dehors et à l'abris des regards, je transplane jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

« Où sommes nous ? me demande t-il paniqué. »

je retire ma cape et le jette négligemment sur un fauteuil. Ils ont fait vite et bien. Tout est propre. On voit la différence lorsque c'est Kimi qui si colle.

« Asseyez vous au lieu de paniquer comme ça. Je n'ai même pas commencé la torture. »

Il se fige alors que je me place avec désinvolture sur un canapé.

« Qu 'est ce que ça veut dire !

Rien de moins que ce que je viens de dire. Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais de vous. Et ça peut durer indéfiniment vous savez. J'ai tout mon temps.

je en comprends pas ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !

Une chose que votre famille cache depuis des siècles Monsieur Johnson. Je veux l'amulette de pouvoir noir.

Vous êtes cinglé ma petite ! faut vous faire soigner !

Peut être. Mais je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez. Et je l'a veut. Je ferais tout pour l'avoir. Ainsi qu'un bout de l'enchantement en votre possession.

je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

je sais que je vous savez que je sais plus que ne devrais savoir une fille de mon âge. Alors évitez de me faire perdre mon temps avec des phrases inutiles. Parlons plutôt affaire voulez vous ?

allez vous faire foutre ! »

En colère, il se dirige vers la porte. Porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

« Faites vous une raison vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

je préfère mourir plutôt que de vous dire quoique se soit !

je crois que j'avais compris. Pensez vous que je sois si stupide ? non bien sur, j'ai pensé à tout. »

je claque des doigts et la pièce change.

Au mur les incontournables.

« Qu'est ce que vous préférez en premier ? j'avoues que le fouet à l'acide j'adore. Mon second serait certainement plus corsé encore. Deux clous serrez contre un pied jusqu'à entendre les os se faire broyer.

Vous êtes folle !

Je veux cette information ! et je ferais tout pour l'avoir ! »

j'ai haussé la voix pour la première fois et il a sursauté.

« Je ne parlerais jamais !

Ca peut s'arranger. »

D'un mouvement du bras je l'envois valser contre le mur du font. Le chaînes viennent l'attaché et il et pendu les bras en l'air les pieds dans le vide, totalement à ma merci.

Je sors un tison du feu, et je m'approche dangereusement. D'un mouvement de la main je fait disparaître ses vêtements. Tous ses vêtements.

« alors par quel bout je commence, je demande en baissant le bout de métal incandescent vers la fierté des hommes. »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je me sens bien là où je suis, contre qui je suis. Je ne veux pas bouger. J'ai chaud et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi en sécurité que maintenant. Je en veux pas que le rêve s'arrête. Et pourtant…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Il est calme depuis un bon moment et je me suis endormi. La fièvre a commencée à baisser. C'est lui qui me réveille lorsque je le sens remuer dans son sommeil. Signe qu'il va bientôt revenir par mis les vivants.

Ses yeux papillonnent, puis finissent par s'ouvrir doucement sur…

PUTAIN DE MERLIN !!

SUR MOI !!

Il rougit comme une tomate. Je déglutit péniblement me rendant compte à quel point la situation est intime. Je doit aussi rougir un peu, mais en tout cas ça peut pas être pire que lui.

Il s'est pas arrêté de respirer là ?

« Ca va, je demande alors qu'il ne réagit toujours pas.

Dr … Draco ? Qu'est ce qui… qu'est ce que tu… se passe… ?

Tu avais de la fièvre alors Yûko m'a demandé de la faire baisser.

… »

je le vois qui change de couleur.

« ça ne va pas ? tu as encore de la fièvre ? »

et puis je me rends compte que je suis toujours collé à lui, moi au dessus.

« Oh ! attends je vais… »

je me dépêtre des couvertures lorsque je sens sa main sur mon bras.

« reste… s'il te plait. »

Il est au bord des larmes et je me sens terriblement embarrassé.

« je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille…

mais je ne vais pas partir loin tu sais, je vais juste m'asseoir là bas.

Non… reste là …s'il te plait.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? je en t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

IL éclate en sanglot. Dans un réflexe, je le prends doucement dans mes bras et je le berce en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire aussi. Mais je en le fais pas pour ça.

Plus tard, la fièvre à enfin baisser totalement et Harry part se laver.

A dix heures, lui et moi sommes devant la cheminée nouvellement allumée, avec un chocolat pour moi et un café au lait pour lui.

Je le regard siroter son café les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes, les jambes contre son torse.

Je décide de briser le silence.

« Ron et Hermione vont sûrement venir tout à l'heure pour que vous alliez au préau lard. Y aura sûrement Gynny et Neville aussi, avec loufo, heu Luna.

J'irais pas avec eux.

Pourquoi ? tu leurs fais la gueule ?

Non. C'est parce que toi tu ne vas pas sortir. »

je le regarde étonné. C'est vrai que j'avais l'intention de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui. D'une part parce que weasley à toujours du mal à m'encadrer pas que ce ne soit pas réciproque et d'autre part parce que si j'y vais seul, je vais sûrement croisé les serpentard et ça je veux pas.

« T'es pas obligé tu sais. Je suis bien au chaud moi.

on pourrai y aller tout les deux avec Kimihiro et Shizuka.

Pour tenir la chandelle ? non merci ! »

il se met à rire. Au moins, il change d'expression.

« Mais c'est vrai que si on reste tout les deux, tu pourras me raconter pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure.

…

Ca te ferait du bien d'en parler. Tu crois pas ?

je ne sais pas.

c'était si dur en Transylvanie ?

j'ai…

oui ?

j'ai tué pour la première fois. »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Finalement, je lui ai dit. J'ai osé lui dire que j'étais devenu un monstre. Et, il n'a rien dit. IL m'a juste te dit que s'il avait été à ma place, il aurait fait la même chose. Qu'on ne pouvait pas regretter la mort d'une chose mauvaise. Même si elle cachait son ombre sous un masque humain.

Pour le remercier, je l'ai traîné avec tout le monde à préau lard, et je me suis fait un devoir de le faire sourire au moins une fois.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Nous sommes tous rassemblés autour du bière au beurre au chaudron baveur. Luna et Draco ont l'air de s'entendre assez bien, et le reste de la fine équipe ne dit rien de particulier sur sa présence. Tous on plus ou moins remarqué qu'il était devenu un parias et qu'il avait changé.

Après une blague de Seamus et Dean, Ginny fait signe à Kimihiro et Shizuka de venir ce joindre à nous.

Ils saluent tous le monde et se commandent une bière au beurre.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Yûko ? je demande. »

ils se regardent un moment comme pour confirmer une version de l'histoire établit. Ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille. Yûko est en train de faire des trucs bizarre.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par Ginny qui s'extasie devant l'étalon qu'elle a vu dans le train.

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre sur lui. Je sens l'odeur de Yûko.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione remarque mon trouble.

« Ca ne va pas Harry, me demande t elle.

Tu le connais le gars là bas ? »

Elle fixe le jeune homme un moment et finit par faire non de la tête.

« Jamais vu, mais il doit être de l'école. Il a la cape scolaire des serpentards.

Draco ?

Il n'ai pas chez nous celui là !dit il sombrement. »

Voyant l'inconnu sortir je décide de le suivre.

Hermione me retient par le bras.

« Harry, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça. On devrait peut être prévenir un professeur.

Fais dont ça, je déclare en me levant. Moi je le suit.

je viens avec toi, me lance Draco.

Depuis quand tu fais partir de l'inséparable trio des griffons toi ! grogne Ron. Moi, j'irais avec Harry ! on peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul !

Un peu de logique Ronald, déclare Kimi. Tout seul contre un adversaire inconnu, c'est trop dangereux. Draco et Harry on plus de chance de s'en sortir sans toi.

De quoi je me mêle toi !

Hey sur un autre ton je te pris ! tu ne sais rien de cet adversaire. Mourir aujourd'hui, pour une cause perdue, ne montre en aucun cas ta valeur physique, morale et magique, conseil Shizuka. Kimi et moi, on va avec Draco et Harry, pendant que vous, vous courrez au château prévenir un prof. Si ce type est vraiment un imposteur, on le saura très vite. »

Sur ces mots nous sortons tous mettant fin à la conversation.

Nous suivons le plus discrètement possible l'inconnu qui se dirige vers la cabane hurlante.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Johnson vient de mourir. son corps n'est plus qu'un déchet carbonisé in identifiable. Impossible même de dire s'il s'agit d'un être humain ou d'un animal.

J'y suis peut être allez un peu fort. En tout cas, j'ai se que je voulais.

Je contacte mon compagnon d'infortune.

Il arrive tout de suite.

Je sors de la cabane hurlante avec le corps dans un sac. Lui pourra le faire disparaître plus facilement que moi près de la demeure du Lord Noir.

Il commence à faire froid et je ressers ma cape sur mon corps de ma main libre.

Un peu plus loin je le vois arriver.

Je me stop.

Il est suivit, je lui signale mentalement. Il le sait. Rien de dangereux selon lui.

Je jette le corps sur le sol. Il vient le chercher en murmurant un « merci », auquel je répond avec un sourire, et disparaît.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de me permettre un soupire de soulagement. Je commence à partir d'un pas guillerets. Et puis je sens sa présence. L'homme en noir. Il m'a eu.

J'entends Kimi dans mon esprit qui hurle. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

« _ne fais rien qui le fasse te toucher encore »_

Trop tard.

Les volutes noires m'entourent, la glace entour mon cœur et mes poumons. J'aurais pu hurler de douleur mais mon corps n'est plus qu'une marionnette sans âme. Je me vois tomber dans la neige et perdre connaissance.

Je vois Kimi pleurer dans les bras de Shizuka, ressentant toute ma douleur impuissant. J'ai enfreint les règles, j'ai perdu. Je vais payer.

Dans un derniers écarts de conscience je vois Harry courir vers moi la baguette à la main. Shizuka tente de le rattraper ainsi que Draco. Peine perdue.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A l'aurait de la cabane hurlante Yûko est seule. L'inconnu est partit. Encore un mystère de plus.

Tout se passe selon les plans de mon maître et je n'ai rien à redire.

Mon sang se fige lorsque je vois yûko s'écrouler dans une grimace de pur souffrance. Elle rattraper par les soldats noirs de l'autre fois.

IL y a un problème.

Sans réfléchir je me jette dans la bataille, Draco à ma suite. Shizuka tente de m'en empêcher. J'esquive sa magie et ses coups. Draco n'évite que le premier, mais est bien vite maîtrisé par Kimi en pleure.

Je continus de courir vers les hommes.

Je me bats avec frénésies, sans compter les coups que je donne, avec ou sans magie. Et puis leur chef, l'homme en noir, sadique, démoniaque, prends Yûko dans ses bras.

Il l'a tient avec tendresse et perversité à la fois. Il la touche comme une épouse, alors qu'il aurait l'âge d'être son père. Ca me semble tellement malsain, tellement dérageant, que je en sens pas le coup partir, ni la lame empoisonnée s'enfoncer dans mes côtes.

J'entends juste Draco hurler mon prénom avec désespoir.

Et puis c'est le trou noir.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Ma poitrine me fait mal. Je suis dans le pâté le plus complet. Ma vue n'est pas très nette. Toute fois j'arrive à distinguer une forme grelottante près de moi dans le grand lit aux draps de soie.

Je le dévisage un moment avant de le reconnaître tout à fait. La révélation me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« Harry ! »

je le prends dans mes bras. Il perd énormément de sang. Sa plaie à l'abdomen put le poison.

« Harry tu m'entends ! je t'en pris réponds moi ! Harry ! »

je le sers de plus en plus contre moi en pleurant et en gémissant.

« Arrêtes par pitié ! pas lui ! je ferais ce que tu voudras mais pas lui ! PAS LUI !

Inutile de crier si fort mon ange, susurre cette voix que j'exècre dans le fond de la chambre. Si tu veux qu'il vive, continue t-il en se levant, il va falloir payer le double.

Oui, oui tout ce que tu veux ! mais je t'en pris ne le laisse pas mourir ! »

Il me sourit. Il s'approche de moi, caresse doucement ma joue mouillée de larmes. IL attrape mon menton et m'embrasse.

Son contact me dégoûte. Mais je dois payer. Comme pour la dernière fois, lorsque j'ai payé pour son aide militaire au square, et comme j'ai toujours payé.

Le baisé prend fin. Il me tend une fiole.

« fais lui boire. »

j'obéis rapidement. Quelques seconde plus tard le saignement cesse, la plaie cicatrise et Harry bouge les paupières signe qu'il va se réveiller.

Il me l'arrache violemment des bras pour le placer sur la chaise en face du lit.

« NON ! j'hurle comprenant qu'il veut lui faire profiter du spectacle. »

Il m'entrave et je reste sans mouvement. Ca faisant longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas fait tant de mal.

Je continue de pleurer comme une enfant totalement désemparée.

Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça ! Pas Harry !

IL me rejoint sur le lit, me retire mes vêtements avec violence.

Je me débats alors qu'il embrasse goulûment mon sein gauche.

« Non, je gémis. Non ! S'il te plait ! Arrête je t'en pris !

Pourquoi ? comme ça il apprendra les choses de la vie.

Non ! Pas devant Harry !… Pitié Papa… »

**Voilà maintenant certaine choses s'explique. ON annonce la couleur et oui l'homme en noir du début c'est le père de Yûko. un type pas très sympa comme vous avez put le constater.**

**les relations Harry Draco se précisent. yûko à une alliance étrange.**

**alors qui est l'étranger qui à envoyé johnson et récupérer son cadavre?**

**POurquoi Yûko veut l'amulette de pouvoir noir?**

**Qui va sauver Harry et Yûko?**

**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre**

**en espérant que ca vous a plus!**

**bis**

**a plus angel of dark wings**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!**

**Pur ceux qui se sont poser la question, non je n'ai pas disparue de la circulation. Ca une vague idée de déjà vu, puisuqe avec moi, c'est tout le temps comme ça. Sachez juste que la plus part du temps j'écris sur papier. et une fois que je dois tout remettre sur écran, je sèche d'une façon magistrale. grosse flemme. je souhaiterais pourvoir tout remettre par magie, mais ce n'est pas possible**

**Quel dommage!**

**mais comme vous le voyez, cela n'empèche pas les publications au finale. même si il faut attendre très très très très très longtemps. **

**Voici la suite de je suis né pour mourir.**

**Vive les révélations haute en couleur! j'ai hâtes de vous retrouver en bas! je vais Donc vous laisser à votre lecture ! Mais d'abord je tiens à dire que le disclaimer n'a toujours pas changé depuis le débu de cette fic!**

** Ensuite j'aurais deux annonces très importante à faire!**

1ère ANNONCE IMPORTANTE:

MERCI POUR TOUS VOS COMMENTAIRES iLS ME VONT A CHAQUE FOIS DROIT AU COEUR!

2eme ANNONCE IMPORTANTE:

REPONSE AU DEFIS DE PHOENIXNOIR! SANG NOIR VA BIENTOT VOIR LE JOUR! AVANT CELA IL YA UN PRELUDE EN TROIS PARTIES, LA PREMIRE PARTIE EST FINIE LA DEUXIEME AUSSI, IL Y MANQUE JUSTE UN PETIT PASSAGE!

VOICI LE PREMIER EXTRAIT DE SANG NOIR: (si cela vous plait je publierais le prélude)

_**Prologue :**_

_ Dans la contrée la plus sombre et la plus reculée du royaume magique, règne mort et désolation._

_ La vie elle-même semblait l'avoir quittée au profit de la mort et des ténèbres._

_ Les forêts étaient sombres, entourées d'une brume opaque, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se dissiper. Les lacs et les tourbières, s'étaient transformés en marécages nauséabonds. Les rares êtres vivants qui s'y trouvaient, dévoraient tout être assez fou pour s'y rendre._

_ Au milieu d'une pleine désertique, aride et puante de cadavres qui jonchaient son sol, se dressait le palais du clan de l'Hermine : de Lord Voldemort. Vampire sanguinaire et sans pitié, qui n'obéissait qu'à son goût du carnage._

_ Au porte de son palais, des morceaux de corps humains, et de différentes créatures pendaient allègrement en signe d'avertissement pour quiconque oserait le défier._

_ Le sceau du clan était inscrit au dessus des portes. Un « H » manuscrit avec délicatesse et volupté, entouré d'une hermine aux yeux de braises incandescentes. Les douves qui entouraient le palais, s'apparentaient aux marécages Trolliens de l'Est. Des créatures hybrides et malfaisantes hantaient ses eaux._

_ La forteresse imposait sa noirceur inhospitalière, comme la mort son pouvoir sur le monde._

_ Une brume mystérieuse et des hurlements inhumains complétaient le tableau._

_ Il y avait dans les sous sols de l'immense palais, des cachots qui habitaient les quelques derniers clans des lycans encore vivants. Ils étaient entassés par centaines dans des cages sales et humides._

_ Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, les plus jeunes allaient être marqués du sceau de leur seigneur et maître. Marqué comme du bétail. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient pour les vampires du clan de l'Hermine. Le fer utilisé était ensorcelé, emprunt de magie noire, qui détruisait la grande race des loups garous._

_ L'odeur de la chaire brûlée emplissait l'air déjà trop vicié des cachots, et rendait l'endroit encore plus insalubre qu'il ne l'était déjà._

_ Les enfants gémissaient, tremblaient de peur et d'appréhension, recroquevillés dans le fond de leur cage. Se serrant les uns contre les autres, dans un vain essaie de se consoler. Chaque fois qu'un contre maître ouvrait les grilles, ils se mettaient à hurler de façon pitoyable, et semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le métal de leur minuscule prison. Un seul d'entre eux restait calme et silencieux. Un jeune lycan, orphelin de père et de mère depuis quelques heures. Il avait des cheveux châtains gras de crasse, une peau doré comme le miel dont le velouté et le teint était gâché par sa vie de servitude. Ses grands yeux gris d'apparence humaine, ne laissaient entrevoir qu'un grand vide, causé par une concentration sans borne. Il avait agrippé les barreaux de ses petits doigts sales et avait posé sa tête contre la cage. Il connaissait son destin pour l'avoir vu sur des milliers d'autres individus, de ses frères de misères. Il avait tant souhaité pouvoir changer cet état de fait. Mais tout n'avait pas fonctionné comme ils l'avaient espéré._

_ Il aurait put être en colère. Il en aurait eut le droit. Mais, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Son existence paraissait bien misérable pour ce monde gouverné par la loi du plus fort._

_ Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, sauf peut être la venue de cette femme qui ne quittait jamais sa place d'entre les cadavres. Celle qu'ils attendaient tous. Cette mort si douce, si belle comparée à leur destinée de souffrance et de servitude._

_ Certains avaient la chance d'embrasser la grande faucheuse à l'aube de leur vie. Mais pour lui, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle semblait le fuir, lui qui était entre deux âges. Mais cela aussi semblait lui importer peu._

_ Il sentait son tour proche. Une idée folle lui avait traversé l'esprit et il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser marquer comme une vache. Alors il gardait son apparence humaine. Il voulait rester libre de ne pas être comme ses autres, dont les crocs et les yeux de fauves ressortaient lorsqu'un contre maître ouvrait les grilles. Les autres lui murmuraient qu'il était fou, et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier ce désir emprunt de liberté. Sinon, il finirait comme ses parents, en guirlande décorative pour le château de leur « maître ». Ils avaient voulut s'enfuir et donner une chance de s'en sortit à leurs deux garçons. Ils avaient commencé par son frère parce qu'il avait été marqué en premier. Mais, ils avaient été capturés, torturés, écartelés, éviscérés puis décapités. Mais son frère. Personne n'en avait parlé. Où pouvait-il être à présent ? Été t-il libre, comme leur parents l'avaient voulut, ou séquestré ? Il était vivant de cela il était certain. C'est la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, de se battre._

_ Un geôlier s'approcha de la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sut que son tour était enfin venu. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de faire comme il avait toujours fait depuis la disparition de sa famille. Le vampire avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses canines étaient jaunes et sales, choses rares chez les vampires, qui démontrait à quelle point, les geôliers, et les contremaîtres étaient répugnants. Il fit grincer la porte de sur ses gongs et fit signe au jeune lycan de sortir sans faire d'histoire. Son sourire se transforma en grimace de contrariété, lorsqu'il se contenta de le défier de venir le chercher, s'il tenait tant à ce qu'il sorte._

**MAINTENANT JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE! JE VOUS RETROUVE EN BAS!**

**Je suis né pour mourir**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Papa ! Laisse-moi sortir !**

**POV Draco**

Je me suis écroulé dans la boue. J'ai fixé la clairière vide de leur présence, pendant longtemps. Si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus.

J'entends Kimi qui pleure, qui hurle, qui gémit. Il est comme un écho à toutes les souffrances qui peuvent l'entourer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Yûko a été enlevé par des hommes qui étaient censés être de son côté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fallut qu'il parte aussi. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il soit blessé à mort. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'on me prenne encore une fois la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

« -POURQUOI ! »

Mes cris prennent le rythme de ceux de Kimi, qui semble se déchirer sous l'assaut de tous les sentiments qui l'assaillent en plus des siens.

Mes larmes se mélangent à la boue. Je voudrais que se ne soit qu'un rêve. Que se ne soit qu'un putain de cauchemar à la con ! Que tout ça ne soit pas ma vie. Ni la leur. Qu'on soit heureux. Sans guerre ni malheur. Mais non !

Chaque fois que la situation semble s'améliorer, que la confiance s'instaure, que les sentiments fleurissent. Le monde les détruit comme l'hiver fait tout mourir l'été.

Je frappe le sol boueux en hurlant de rage. Les épaules secouées par mes sanglots.

Harry je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Je t'aime trop Harry ! Ma mère est morte pour que je puisse vivre cet amour ! Yûko m'a fait renaître pour pouvoir t'aimer ! Laisse-moi t'aimer Harry ! Reviens Harry !

« -MAIS QU'EST CE QUE S'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR ! hurle Hakku dans l'infirmerie.

-Hé ! T'es pas obligé de hurler ! »

Shizuka lève la voix, mauvaise nouvelle. Il faut dire que l'état de Kimi, n'est pas là pour le calmer. Il a été mis sous calmant, tant notre souffrance l'a accablé. Il va mettre quelque temps avant de pouvoir rester avec des gens sans faire une crise. Son cerveau s'est complètement déconnecté et il s'est écroulé dans les bras de son amant en hurlant.

Shizuka dit que c'est à cause du lien avec Yûko. C'est une sorte de lien temporaire prévu pour certaine mission. Elle était déjà très proche de lui, mais c'était pour pouvoir garder un contact quasi constant en cas de besoin.

Il n'a put se rompre avant saturation total du conscient de Kimi. Son cerveau a baugue. Calmant et salle protégé magiquement contre les agressions extérieures. Bref salle de crise.

« -PAS OBLIGE DE HURLER !

-Mr Tora ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous calmez ! s'écrie Madame Pomfresh. »

Il semble se renfrogner quelque peut et baisse d'un ton. Dumbledore en profite pour en placer une.

« -Bien, pourriez vous nous expliquer les détails de cette affaire Doméki-dono ?

-Nous étions en mission…

-Laquelle ! Rien n'avait été prévu !

-Tu vas te calmer tout de suite Hakku ! Tu sais très bien comment fonctionne Yûko ! Je ne vais rien t'apprendre ! Si elle ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, non ?

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ?

-je n'insinue pas je constante les faits.

-Espèce d'exorciste de merde ! »

Les yeux d'Hakku change de couleur, ses pupilles se fendent. La seule personne qui aurait put arrêter ce massacre a été enlevé. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous sauvez de ce qui s'apprêtent à se jouer devant nous.

Un grondement sort du thorax d'Hakku. Shizuka à un visage dès plus terrifiant, je le préfère avec le visage neutre. Le regard de pur haine fait très, mais alors très peur.

Chacun recul, dans un parfait accord tactique.

Sauf Dumbledore. Ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lumière. Si lui aussi se met en colère j'aime autant vous dire qu'on est plutôt mal barré !

Hakku se jette sans plus de cérémonie sur son compagnon. L'onde de choc est impressionnante de puissance. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas m'écraser contre le mur. Je tombe juste sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie en compagnie de l'infirmière de mon parrain et de Sirius. Dumbledore nous a protégés.

Trop abasourdi par le combat titanesque qui se livre sous mes yeux, je ne fais aucun mouvement. Shizuka est entouré d'une aura doré tourbillonnante. Un vent magique s'est mis à souffler, faisant danser ses fins cheveux noirs. Ses yeux dorés semblent s'enflammer.

Hakku se transforme. Sa mâchoire devient monstrueuse de crocs acérés. Ses ongles deviennent des griffes. Une odeur de souffre se répand dans l'air.

Hakku va foncer une nouvelle fois sur l'exorciste lorsque :

« -YAMERO ! Onégaï… »

Sans qu'on s'en soit aperçut, Kimi c'est levé, à annulé le sortilège que l'infirmière avait jeté sur lui, pour se jeter devant son amant. Incertain sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il s'écroule dans les bras de Shizuka sur son dernier mot. Il se raccroche à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son visage est déformé par la souffrance. Shizuka le prend doucement, mais fermement dans ses bras et quitte la pièce.

Hakku semble se calmer quelque peu. En tout cas, il recule, laissant le passage à son adversaire, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre ouverte.

« -Viens avec moi Draco, déclare Shizuka. »

Je me redresse comme je peux et le suis à toute allure dans les couloirs du château.

Il s'arrête devant nos appartements, annonce le mot de passe et entre.

La façon dont il tient Kimi dans ses bras est magique. La façon dont il le regarde, c'est comme lui seul existait. Que sans lui, le monde n'en serait pas un.

Kimi s'accroche désespérément à son cou, même à moitié conscient. Shizuka s'assoit sur le canapé et s'adosse sur l'accoudoir de façon à se que son amant soit en position semi allongé. Il lui caresse doucement le visage, et passe une main sur la mèche de cheveux qui cache ses yeux. Il semble plus calme la tête près du corps de l'exorciste. Ils sont tellement beau ensemble, que mon cœur se serre. Si Harry avait été là et la vie plus simple, je lui aurais dit mon amour et on serait enlacé comme cela, en ce moment.

Va falloir attendre encore un peu.

« -Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. »

Le murmure de Shizuka me fait sursauter. Je sors de ma contemplation pour venir m'installer dans le fauteuil en face, de l'autre côté de la table du salon, les pieds repliés sous moi.

« -il s'est calmé à ton contact. Pourquoi ?

-je suis exorciste, je repousse ce qu'il attire. On était fait pour être ensemble en quelques sortes. Même si il ne pouvait pas m'encadrer au début, mais il acceptait que je le prenne dans mes bras lorsque ses crises devenaient trop fortes. Comme aujourd'hui. »

Il le câline avec toute la douceur du monde, ma mère me prenait dans ses bras comme ça lorsque j'avais fait un cauchemar.

«-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je demande mal à l'aise.

-on attend.

-quoi ?

-Que Hakku revienne avec eux. Même si ça me répugne de penser que c'est son boulot, j'avoue qu'il le fait avec classe. Si on peut dire.

-pourquoi tu le déteste ?

-je ne le déteste pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui c'est différent. »

**POV Harry**

_Il l'a fait…_

_Deux fois…_

_Devant moi…_

_Elle a hurlé…_

_Toujours plus fort…_

_J'ai tout fait pour me libérer…_

_Ensuite j'ai tout fait pour ne pas voir…_

_Espérer devenir sourd…_

_Mon corps n'arrête toujours pas de trembler…_

_Pourtant, il est partit…_

_Il l'a laissé comme une poupée cassée sur le lit…_

_J'aurais voulut le tuer…_

_Mais je ne peux que la regarder en silence…_

_Les yeux vides…_

_Le corps meurtris…_

_L'âme déchiquetée…_

J'ai le cerveau encombré de ces visions de lui sur elle. Je revois tout en boucle. Elle a tant crié que j'ai cru que ses cordes vocales allaient se déchirer. Plus il recommençait, moins elle hurlait. Et j'ai finit par faire comme elle. Pourtant, mon monde lui, c'est effondré. Comme si ce que j'avais toujours cru, toujours connus, n'était rien d'autre qu'un long rêve. Le rêve n'avait pourtant rien de joyeux, maintenant c'est le cauchemar perpétuel. La vie est un cauchemar qui ne prend jamais fin. C'est à cause de cette guerre. Mais celle que Voldemort fait n'est rien comparée à tout ce qu'elle fait, tout ce qu'elle encaisse chaque jour. C'est juste un alizée face au cyclone.

Une fois que je l'ai réalisé, j'ai baissé les yeux, dévasté par la tempête. Et j'ai attendu…

Elle ne bouge pas et je n'ose pas parler. Pour dire quoi de toute façon. Mais, je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Alors que même n'importe quoi semblerait malvenu, je préfère me la boucler.

Je sais qu'elle est vivante parce que je la vois respirer, sinon, je pense que j'aurais un sérieux doute.

« -Harry ? »

Sa voix rauque d'avoir trop criée me fait sursauter sur ma chaise. Elle s'est redresser et a drapé son corps pour s'approcher de moi.

« -Comment vas ta blessure ? Est –elle complètement refermée ? »

Pourquoi c'est elle qui me pose la question ! C'est ma question !

« -Tu n'as pas à me le demander, j'articule difficilement.

-Si.

-Pourquoi ? je murmure.

-Parce que m'occuper des autres m'empêche de tomber. »

**POV Hakku**

Je me suis conduit comme un abruti de première. Je n'aurais jamais dut m'énerver et manquer de tuer un membre du clan de l'élue.

Parce que finalement, de n'importe quel côté d'où on peut voir les choses, je ne fais pas partit intégrante du clan. Je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée. Alors qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir marquer mon territoire sur sa vie comme si tout mettait dût ? Comme si Yûko était ma propriété, mon âme sœur, mon amour…

Aucune élue n'a le droit et même le pouvoir d'aimer de cette façon.

Je reprends ma forme humaine dès que j'aperçois le domaine. Je marche d'un pas décidé vers les grilles. Les gardes en factions, me laissent entrer sans faire d'histoire. C'est la même chose aux portes du manoir.

Dans les couloirs, je croise une domestique. Je l'interpelle sèchement, je veux savoir où est son maître. Elle me désigne la porte du la petit bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Je l'ouvre sans préavis et me jette sur l'homme. Je sens le dragon se réveillé en moi. Mes yeux deviennent reptilien, mes ongles des griffes, mes dents des crocs.

Je grogne ostensiblement en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise et en le plaquant contre une étagère. Il en lâche le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Il grimace un peu sous le choc, avant de me sourire.

« -Où sont-ils, je gronde.

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, mon petit lézard, minaude t-il. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas oublié. »

Je resserre ma prise sur son cou. Il ne fait même pas un geste pour tenter de se libérer.

« -Ou sont-ils ? Je répète plus fort.

-Là haut. »

Sans que j'aie le temps de le voir venir, il m'envoie au tapis à l'aide d'un formidable coup de poing.

« -Tu retrouves enfin la place qui t'es dût, mon petit lézard !

-Je ne suis…

-Silence ! »

Ma phrase se meurt dans ma bouche. Plus aucun son ne pourra en sortir tant qu'il ne m'en aura pas donné l'ordre. Je baisse honteusement la tête. Il n'est pas seulement le maître des hommes en noirs, il est également le mien. Comme en atteste le collier cadenassé que je porte autour du cou. Celui que je cache sans cesse avec un glamour.

Il s'approche de moi comme un prédateur sur sa proie blessé. Il pose son pied sur ma poitrine.

« -je dois tout de même te rendre justice. Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais pas trouvé cette charmante façon de la remettre sur le droit chemin. A élue exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. Mais ce que je me demande c'est si elle est au courant que tu travaille pour moi depuis le premier jour, mon petit lézard. Elle te tuerait peut être si elle savait ? Ou peut être pas ? Mais si tu me trahissais, tu sais ce qui arrivera à ta petite lézarde junior. »

Je hais cet homme, autant qu'il me terrifie par son pouvoir. Si je le trahis je perdrais le dernier membre de ma famille encore de ce monde. Shana, ma petite sœur.

Il me saisit par la gorge avec une force qui me fait suffoquer.

« -Si tu veux éviter des souffrances inutiles, je te conseil de continuer de répondre à l'appel. Je veux tout savoir de ses moindres faits et gestes. Je veux savoir pour quoi, elle est prête à être autant punit ! »

**POV Draco**

Kimi dort comme un bien heureux dans les bras de Shizu. Ca fait plaisir de le voir calme et en paix. Ca donne envie d'être comme lui. Perdu dans les bras de son petit ami. Sauf qu'Harry n'est pas mon petit ami. Et que je ne suis ni en paix, ni calme, etquejepaniquecommeundingue,parcequ'ilsnesonttoujourspasrentrés !

Demain, c'est décidé je me jette à l'eau !

Bon peut être pas de façon littéraire, mais en tout cas, dès que je le vois vivant et en bonne santé physique et mentale, je vide mon sac !

Je vais sans doute passer pour un crétin, et me prendre le râteau du siècle !

Mais je vais saisir ma chance ! Si tant est que j'en ai la moindre parcelle !

Est Gryffondor qui veut !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense ça !

A dire vrai, il y a quelque temps, je croyais n'avoir aucune chance de passer le mois, alors déclarer ma flamme à côté c'est de la rigolade !

J'espère convaincre quelqu'un dans l'assistance, parce que personnellement, je ne me convaincs pas moi-même.

Je suis bien trop surexcité pour parvenir à faire quoique se soit de correct. Même lire me pose un problème. Je suis tellement nerveux que mes mains tremblent et que les mots se transforment en signes incompréhensibles.

Je ferme le livre si violemment que Shizuka sursaute.

« -Pardon, je grogne doucement. »

Il me fixe un moment de ses grands yeux dorés et calmes. Trop calme ! Et il se replonge dans la contemplation de son bel endormit. Il le couve et le dévore des yeux à la fois. Il joue distraitement avec quelques mèches de cheveux depuis tout à l'heure.

Ca doit être ça la solution miracle !

S'occuper les mains !

Je bondis hors de mon fauteuil et cours chercher un ruban à cheveux. Pas les miens ! Ceux de Yûko, j'en ai vu dans la salle de bain. Mais une fois devant le tiroir, je me trouve ridicule. Je le referme brusquement et par dans ma chambre à la recherche de quelque chose pour m'occuper. Je dois tourner en rond pendant au moins 10 minutes, sans résultat concluant.

C'est à devenir dingue !

Oups !

J'ai fait claque la porte. Shizuka va me tuer…

« -Draco ?

-oui ?

-Viens par là, faut qu'on parle. »

J'avance la tête base.

Qu'est ce qu'il va faire,

« -Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre sans pouvoir rien faire pour se rendre utile. Je crois que c'est la pire chose au monde. Savoir que l'on est impuissant. On tourne en rond, on pense trop. En bref, va te défouler dehors. Parce que si tu me le réveil, je t'étrangle ! Vu ? »

Je crois qu'il pourrait me tuer rien qu'avec ses yeux.

Alors je file de la chambre sans demander mon reste.

Mais une fois dans les couloirs, le problème se pose une nouvelle fois. L'école est vide de chez vide ! La plus part des élèves sont à Préau Lard ou dans leur salle commune, bien au chaud. Avec comme seul problème, les devoirs à rendre pour lundi.

Sur un coup de tête, je décide d'aller voir mon parrain. Je fais surement une bêtise en m'approchant si près de la salle commune des Serpents, mais de toutes façons, rien qu'aller jusqu'au cachot m'occupera cinq minutes.

Une fois devant le portrait, j'annonce le mot de passe. Le tableau coulisse et me laisse entrer.

Je me retrouve alors devant un spectacle dont je me serais bien passé !

Il y a des jours comme ça, où il faudrait rester bien sagement sous sa couette et ne plus en sortir, sous peine de devenir le prochain pensionnaire de l'aile psychiatrique de sainte mangouste.

Je crois, qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils sont tellement « absorbés », que l'un dans l'autre, ils ne remarquent même pas ma présence.

Pour un espion de l'ordre, et un ancien Auror, doublé d'un ancien prisonnier, je trouve cela un peu moyen. N'importe qui pourrait débarquer et les éliminés, sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte.

Je fais donc demi-tour le plus discrètement possible. Priant pour que l'image de leurs ébats ne me poursuive pas toute ma vie. C'est comme surprendre ses parents. Ça à quelque chose de pas naturel.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus, seul. Bien qu'à présent, je sois traumatisé par cette vision mal venue. Au moins maintenant, je sais que je devrais prévenir avant de revenir. Lorsqu'Harry l'apprendra, il va tomber de haut. Moi je savais que Severus était gay, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit au courant pour son parrain.

Enfin, en espérant qu'il revienne vivant. Même si Shizuka me dit qu'il est sain et sauf et que l'homme en noir a dut le soigner. J'admets avoir un énorme doute qui me broie le cœur et le ventre. J'ai beau tout faire pour passer outre, je n'y arrive pas.

Si je pense qu'il va revenir, je peux être déçut et démolit de chagrin, s'il ne revient pas vivant. Et si j'émets mes doutes, je vais surement lui porter la poisse !

Ma tête ne s'arrêtera donc jamais de tourner !

« -Draco ? »

Je fais un bon et me retourne sur le champ.

« -Blaise ? »

Il me sourit gentiment

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demande t-il. C'est pas très prudent.

-Je me baladais. »

Mon ton est un peu froid, mais qu'importe ! Je ne suis plus à ça près.

« -ici ? demande t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, ici. Nous sommes en démocratie que je saches ?

-Non. En guerre. Alors j'imagine que tu dois avoir une bonne raison, pour t'aventurer chez l'ennemi.

-Des raisons qui ne te regardent en rien, éructais-je. »

Il croise les bras et me jette un regard torve.

« -Ah ! Et le fais que Potter et la chinoise aient disparue n'a rien à voir avec ton humeur de cerbère ? »

Je me crispe. Merde ! Comment il sait ça lui ?

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, n'est ce pas ?

-Je te prends pour ce que tu es Blaise. Un mangemort. »

Je vais pour partir lorsqu'il me tire violement par le bras et m'entraîne dans une classe vide. Il ensorcèle la pièce. Je me tourne vers lui, la rage au ventre.

« -T'es pas un peu cinglé ! Je m'écrie. Qu'est ce qui te prend !

-Je n'ai pas choisit de devenir mangemort ! J'avais d'autres perspectives d'avenir !

-On a tous le choix !

-Je ne voulais pas finir comme toi ! Torturé, violé et abandonné dans un cachot ! »

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que mon visage passe pars le blanc puis le vert. Je ravale difficilement ma salive et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« -Ton père à la rancune tenace, n'est ce pas ? Il se dit aussi, que Crabbe et Goyle ont pas mal d'imagination ?

-Toi qui me connais si bien, devrais savoir que mon père n'a jamais eu besoin de prétexte pour me taper dessus. Un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changeait rien pour moi. Il a juste fait en sorte que je n'oublie jamais ce pour quoi il me prenait désormais. Une sous merde tout juste bonne à être dominé ! »

Je voudrais que ma voix ne soit pas si tremblante d'émotion. Je fais ce que je peux pour rester digne. Je voudrais juste m'écrouler et ne pas me réveiller avant plusieurs siècles.

« -Putain ! Blaise ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ! Tu me tournes autour, je le sais ! Tu m'épies ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches ! Dis-moi comment on en est arrivé là tous les deux ! »

Je regarde la paume de ma main droite. Cette cicatrise qui porte la signature de notre pacte. Ca remonte à notre première année. On avait juré d'être ami pour la vie. De toujours tout se dire, d'être toujours là pour l'autre. Et maintenant ! Nous sommes tous les deux de l'autre côté de la barrière. Nous nous regardons comme des étrangers. Je ne supporte plus ça ! Je vais finir par devenir dingue !

« -BORDEL ! PARLES MOI ! je hurle à bout de nerfs.

-Je ne sais pas… »

Enragé j'envoie mon point se fracasser contre le mur. Ma main fait un horrible bruit. Mais je suis tellement survolté que je ne ressens même pas la douleur.

« -DRAY ! »

Blaise se précipite vers moi. Je le repousse, déverrouille les sortilèges et quitte la salle. Avant de quitter la pièce, je m'arrête au niveau du seuil.

« -Je t'attendrais. »

J'attends à peine le bruit de ploc que produit mon sang en touchant terre. J'arrive finalement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'égosille après un élève comme d'habitude. J'ouvre la porte…

Ce que je vois alors entre ses murs pourrait me faire mourir de bonheur. Et sans plus réfléchir je cours vers lui.

Merci Merlin ! Il m'est revenu vivant !

**J'espère que la suite voux a plus et qu'elle est a la hauteur de vos attentes!**

j**'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

**bis**

angle of dark wings


End file.
